Historias del bosque encantado
by Wildy Storyteller
Summary: Después de los sucesos en el bosque encantado, Elsa acude en representación de Arendelle a un baile en dónde se reencuentra con Hans; quien demuestra un interés por el misterioso bosque encantado y lo que sea que allí se encuentra. El destino los reunirá y se verán forzados a vivir aventuras dentro del mágico lugar para protegerlo.
1. Chapter 1

— Pensé que no tendría que verla de nuevo. — La voz masculina a sus espaldas la sobresaltó, dio media vuelta para encarar al pelirrojo.—, después de todo, usted renunció a la corona para irse a juguetear por el bosque.

— Príncipe Hans. — Dijo ella alzando la mirada. Le era difícil creer que él estaba allí, lamentablemente él no era una figura de nieve a la cual podía deshacer con solo tocarlo, él era el verdadero Hans y estaba allí frente a ella.

— Elsa, supongo que así debo llamarte, después de todo, no tienes una corona. — Dijo él.

— Creo que tenemos eso en común, ¿No lo cree? — Contraatacó ella con un tono burlón. —, según he escuchado ninguna princesa heredera ha aceptado su propuesta de matrimonio.

— Tengo algunas opciones aunque lo dudes, no puedo decir lo mismo de ti, ahora que no tienes una corona y un reino rico en textiles y minas de gemas preciosas, ¿Quién le propondría matrimonio a una hechicera helada?

— No es algo que me quite el sueño, alteza. — Respondió ella. —, ahora si me disculpa, preferiría no seguir con esta conversación, su compañía no me es grata.

— Oh, hiere mis sentimientos. — Comentó él con un toque de sarcasmo. —, aunque créame, nadie aquí está exactamente interesado en conversar con usted, quizá con el descubrimiento de que existe un bosque encantado en Arendelle haya gente interesada en obtener algo de él y también gente más que dispuesta a destruirlo, pero encanto, eres un cero a la izquierda aquí, no perteneces a este lugar, están consiente de ello, ¿Por qué no vas y regresas a tu bosque mágico y hablas con esa voz de la que todos hablan? — Elsa no pudo ocultar su sorpresa al escucharlo mencionar aquella voz. — Anna no fue precisamente discreta, los rumores se expanden rápido, Elsa. Pero, considera esto un consejo amistoso, quizá debas de ir con un médico a revisar ese asunto de la voz en tu cabeza, es preocupante.

— No escucho voces. — Dijo. — Por lo menos ya no. — Pensó. —, y para que lo sepa, tengo el mismo derecho que usted de estar aquí, quizá ya no sea la Reina de Arendelle, pero vengo en representación.

— ¿Arreglando los estropicios de tu hermana?, ¿Evitándolos? — Cuestionó. — Lleva 6 meses a cargo y aún no he sabido de una catástrofe, no pensé que tardaría más que tú en poner a Arendelle al borde de la destrucción, ¿cuánto te tomó a ti?, ¿Menos de un día después de ser coronada?

— Anna es perfectamente capaz de gobernar Arendelle, sino lo fuera no le hubiese cedido la corona.

— O simplemente querías escapar de las presiones que supone estar a cargo, no te culpo Elsa, alguien tan mentalmente inestable como tú jamás podría soportar eso por mucho tiempo.

— No me conoces en lo absoluto, tú no sabes de lo que soy o no capaz. — Dijo ella. —, te crees tan superior, pero no eres más que un príncipe más del montón, ¿Crees que tú serías mejor Monarca de lo que yo fui o mejor que Anna?, te tengo noticias, darles mantas, refugio y comida caliente a las personas durante una nevada no te convierte en el Rey perfecto, eres bueno tratando con la gente; lo admito, sin embargo no fuiste preparado para reinar, y jamás lo harás, todos saben la clase de persona que eres, nadie dejaría que su hija desposara a un ser humano despreciable como tú.

— ¿Lo dices por qué intente decapitarte o simplemente te molesta que jamás intente conquistarte a ti?

— ¿Por qué me molestaría por eso?, Jamás he deseado y nunca desearé sus atenciones, usted me parece despreciable, no es más que un traidor, doble cara y él hombre más engreído con el que he tenido la desdicha de cruzarme. — Dijo ella. — Disfrute de la velada y si no es mucho pedir, aléjese de mi.

La rubia se dispuso a dirigirse a otra parte del salón, estar lo más lejos posible de Hans Westergaard y con suerte no volver a conversar con el príncipe.

— Elsa. — Ella se giró a mirarlo, frunció el ceño aguardando escuchar lo que aquel desagradable sujeto.

— Quizá algún día vaya a visitar tu bosque.

— Quiero verte intentarlo. — Dijo ella en tono amenazante. Elsa dio media vuelta y siguió con su camino, perdiéndose entre los asistentes. Hans sonrió antes de tomar una copa de vino.

Sin duda había encontrado algo entretenido que hacer en aquel aburrido baile.


	2. Chapter 2

El barco llegó al muelle y a lo lejos pudo ver como su hermana menor; dejando de lado toda regla de etiqueta se dirigía corriendo hacia ella. Elsa se apresuró a bajar del barco para recibir el abrazo de Anna.

— ¡Te extrañe tanto! — Exclamó Anna sin soltarla.

— Anna, no me fui por mucho tiempo. — Dijo Elsa. —, aunque también me alegra mucho verla de nuevo; Reina Anna.

— Si, sobre eso...en ningún momento me advertiste sobre lo que es ser Reina. ¡Tramposa!

— ¿Tramposa? — Cuestionó Elsa soltando una pequeña risa. — Se que gobernar Arendelle no es tarea fácil; pase por eso, pero confío plenamente en que eres más que capaz de hacerlo, no te hubiese dado la corona si pensara que fracasarías, aunque siempre he confiado en ti, durante nuestra pequeña aventura en el bosque encantado terminaste de demostrarme que tienes lo que se necesita para proteger a Arendelle y su gente.

— Obviamente sabía que no sería pan comido, pero Dios, pudiste haberme dicho je el trabajo nunca termina, ¿Cómo tenías tiempo?

— Realmente creo que nunca tenía tiempo, simplemente me organizaba lo mejor que podía. — Respondió Elsa. —, se que encontrarás el modo de poner un orden a todo, y si acaso las cosas se ponen difíciles sabes que puedes contar conmigo, solo envíame una carta; Gale me la hará llegar y vendré lo más rápido que pueda.

— ¿Es una promesa? — Preguntó la Reina.

— Lo prometo, Anna. — Contestó Elsa. — Aunque seas la Reina siempre serás mi hermanita menor y te ayudaré en todo lo que pueda. — Hizo una pausa. — Incluso asistir a eventos a los cuales no quieres ir.

— ¡Estaba ocupada! — Elsa la miro incrédula. — Yo...no, ¡Oye! Sabes que me gustan los bailes, si hubiese tenido tiempo de...

— Sin embargo ni siquiera hiciste el intento de pedirme que me encargara de tus labores en Arendelle mientras asistías al baile. — Anna guardó silencio mirándola sorprendida, mientras que Elsa solo se limitó a reír un poco. — Oh vamos, te conozco mejor de que lo crees, además, nadie sabe de excusas para faltar a bailes mejor que yo. ¿Tienes algún problema?

— Solo tenía miedo de arruinarlo ¿Ok? — Dijo ella. — Digamos que si bien hay personas que se alegraron de que yo sea la Reina ahora, también hay quienes creen que soy muy torpe, pensé que entraría en pánico debido a que era un baile muy importante y ¡Tú tienes más experiencia en ello!

— ¿Yo tengo experiencia socializando?, creo que Olaf hubiese podido haber hecho un mejor trabajo que yo.

— ¡¿Tan mal salió?!

— Todo salió bien, relájate. — Dijo Elsa. —, no hubo demasiados interesados en formar alguna alianza o negocio con Arendelle, pero hay algunos reinos interesados en llegar a algún acuerdo contigo. Lamento si no es mucho, pero pase gran parte de mi estadía discutiendo con Hans.

— ¿Hans? — Cuestionó Anna sorprendida. — ¡¿Hans?¡, ¿¡Ese Hans!?

— Tal parece que no tenía algo mejor que hacer que hacerme peder la paciencia. — Comentó Elsa. —, enserio parecía disfrutar importunarme con sus comentarios e interviniendo en conversaciones. Gracias a Dios finalmente me he librado de él.

— ¡Agh, ese canalla...!, ¡Es un...!

— No le demos importancia que no merece. — La interrumpió Elsa. —, ahora, ¿Qué te parece si vamos al castillo, te cuento los detalles del baile y conversamos sobre los posibles acuerdos con los reinos interesados.

— Bien, me parece buena idea. — Dijo Anna. — Por cierto, ya que estás por aquí podríamos tener una noche de juegos familiares uno de estos días, sino es problema.

— No es ningún problema, además se que Yelana mantendrá todo en orden mientras no esté; es decir, ella ya cuidó de los Northuldra por muchos años. — Dijo Elsa. —, no pasará nada malo si me ausento unos días más.


	3. Chapter 3

Anna había estado ocupada los últimos días, seguía sin acostumbrarse del todo a la rutina y a sus deberes como reina, todo podía llegar a ser demasiado agobiante, pero la pelirroja intentaba no demostrarlo a su hermana mayor.

La reina de Arendelle sabía que siempre podría contar con su hermana, pero también quería demostrarle a ella y a sí misma que podía ser una buena reina para Arendelle, además era una mujer adulta que no podía seguir dependiendo de Elsa, y tenía que encargarse de resolver los problemas ella misma.

Por ello, había intentado acudir a Elsa lo menos posible mientras que la rubia se encontraba de visita en el castillo, así que Elsa se había dedicado a pasear por los jardines con Olaf y entretener a los niños del pueblo con sus poderes mientras Kristoff y Anna atendían sus respectivas responsabilidades.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo te quedarás, Elsa? - Preguntó Olaf. La rubia miró al muñeco de nieve con una ceja alzada.

\- ¿Qué pasa Olaf?, ¿Ya quieres que me vaya? - Preguntó Elsa con un toque de diversión. - Pensé que yo te agradaba, amiguito.

\- No quiero que te vayas, yo te quiero mucho Elsa. - Dijo Olaf. - Sólo quiero saber cuánto tiempo más estarás aquí, para que podamos hacer cosas juntos" - Dijo el muñequito de nieve con dulzura, la rubia se conmovió y le sonrió amorosamente.

\- Planeo quedarme unos cuantos días, después de todo aún no hemos tenido la noche de juegos familiar" - Dijo ella. - Anna ha estado algo ocupada estos días.

\- Si, lo he notado. - Dijo Olaf. - A veces no tiene nada de tiempo para mi.

\- Oh, dulzura. - Le dijo Elsa abrazándolo. -Anna y Kristoff hacen todo lo que pueden, y sé que ambos querrían pasar más tiempo contigo, créeme que ser reina requiere mucho tiempo y trabajo, entiendo que antes de que yo me fuera ustedes podían pasar más tiempo juntos, y ha de haber sido un gran cambio para ti - Dijo ella. - ¿Te digo algo?, si quieres puedes venir conmigo al bosque encantado por unos días, serán como unas vacaciones y nos divertiremos juntos.

\- ¿Anna, Kristoff y Sven también irán? - Preguntó Olaf emocionándose.

\- Amiguito, me gustaría que así fuera, pero quizá estén demasiado ocupados para ir - Respondió ella. - Aún así te prometo que nos divertiremos, allá todos se alegrarán de verte, si es que decides acompañarme.

\- ¡Aquí están! - Exclamó Anna aproximándose a ellos. - ¡Lo logré chicos!, ¡Termine mis deberes de hoy! - Celebró la pelirroja. - Claro, con ayuda de Kristoff - Mencionó en un tono de voz más bajo. - Así que finalmente hoy tendremos nuestra noche de juegos familiar, lamento haberte hecho esperar tanto, Elsa.

\- No te preocupes, Anna. - Dijo Elsa. - Además, siempre disfruto pasar tiempo con ustedes. Y confieso que en ocasiones extraño este lugar, en especial mi cama, debo admitirlo - Bromeó la rubia.

\- Bueno, Arendelle debía tener algo que el bosque encantado no. - Comentó la reina. - Bien, ¿Les gustaría que tomáramos una merienda juntos?

**-0-**

Siempre era divertido ver a Olaf jugando caras y gestos, la habilidad del muñeco de nieve para reacomodar las partes de su cuerpo a su voluntad, siempre le parecía impresionante, y al juego le añadía cierta diversión escuchar a su hermana menor insistir en que aquello era una especie de trampa, ya que Olaf le brindaba cierta ventaja a su equipo.

\- Bien Elsa, esta vez vamos a ganar nosotras. - Dijo Anna sonriendo victoriosa. - Hoy los chicos probarán la derrota.

\- Tranquila Anna, sólo es un juego. - Rio su hermana mayor. La rubia tomó uno de los papeles que se encontraba en la canasta y lo abrió.

\- Sven hizo sonar una campana indicando el inicio de su turno. Elsa vio a Anna tronarse los dedos de sus manos como si se preparara para la mayor pelea de su vida, Elsa negó con la cabeza; divertida.

\- Lo tenemos, Elsa. - Decía la pelirroja. - Este juego es nuestro.

\- Jamás han ganado este juego. - Le recordó Kristoff haciendo reír a todos, menos Anna; quien entrecerró los ojos y lo miró de manera amenazadora.

La reina le indicó a su hermana mayor que empezara a hacer señas, para ganar la cuando Elsa se proponía dar lo mejor de ella misma para al menos obtener una victoria en ese juego, aquella voz proveniente de Ahtohallan la distrajo.

\- No de nuevo, por favor dime que no escuchas voces una vez más - Decía Anna con cierta frustración mientras se deslizaba en el sofá hasta casi ir a dar al suelo.

\- Algo pasa en el bosque encantado, debo irme. - Dijo Elsa. - Podría haber graves problemas.

\- Voy contigo, Elsa. - Dijo Olaf.

\- Olaf, podría ser algo peligroso. - Dijo la rubia.

\- Con mayor razón debo acompañarte. - Dijo el muñeco intentando parecer valiente. - No debes correr sóla hacía el peligro, la última vez que escuchaste voces…

\- No quiero que nada malo te pase, Olaf. Estarás mejor aquí - Insistió Elsa. - No me perdonaría si te yo te pusiera en peligro.

\- Estaremos bien, siempre y cuando estemos juntos. - Dijo el muñequito. - Y esta vez no dejaré que me alejes, ni aunque crees cientos de barquitos de hielo para apartarme de ti te dejaré sola. - La rubia lo miró apenada al recordar el cómo había engañado a Anna y Olaf para alejarlos de ella cuando habían estado en el bosque encantado.

\- Bien, nos protegeremos entre nosotros. - Dijo ella cediendo a la petición del muñeco de nieve. - Prometo que lo cuidaré bien. - Les prometió a Anna y Kristoff. - Vamos amiguito, Nokk nos llevará rápido hasta el bosque encantado.

Elsa y Olaf salieron presurosamente del castillo hasta llegar al fiordo. Elsa entró al agua y llamó a Nokk, esperando que la escuchara, seguramente él también había escuchado la voz que la llamaba desde Ahtohallan, el caballo de agua no tardó en aparecer. - Nokk, necesito llegar al bosque encantado lo más rápido posible. - Le pidió la rubia, el caballo relinchó invitando a la joven a montarlo. La joven y el muñeco de nieve subieron al equino de agua y se dirigieron a toda prisa al bosque encantado.

Al llegar, Elsa corrió a toda prisa, siguiendo a Gale; quien se encargaba de guiarla por medio del viento, pronto observó cómo como una especie de tornado obviamente obra de Gale, giraba violentamente. Gale había atrapado a alguien.

\- Suéltalo, Gale. - Pidió Elsa. Gale dejó caer violentamente al intruso y tan pronto como el viento se calmó la joven reconoció al inesperado visitante. - ¡¿Tú?! - Cuestionó sorprendida Elsa.

\- ¿No te alegras de verme, lindura? - Cuestionó Hans mientras intentaba recuperarse del golpe, siendo incapaz de ponerse de pie.


	4. Chapter 4

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? - Preguntó Elsa acercando a él de forma amenazadora.

\- Tú misma dijiste que te encantaría verme intentar visitar tu bosque. - Respondió el príncipe. - Es deber de un caballero complacer los deseos de una bella dama.

\- Tú no eres un caballero, eres un traidor en quien no se puede confiar. - Dijo ella mirándolo con desconfianza. - ¿Qué es lo que realmente buscas aquí?

\- ¿Visitar a una vieja amiga no es motivo suficiente para venir hasta aquí? - Cuestionó él de manera juguetona, ella sólo entrecerró los ojos al borde de perder la paciencia.

\- No somos amigos - Dijo ella. - y no confío en tí. Así que habla de una buena vez, ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

\- Eres horrible dando bienvenidas, Elsa. Algo me dice que no disfrutas tener visitas. - Dijo Hans.

\- Me gusta tener visitas, quien no me agrada eres tú. - Dijo la rubia. - Y te informo que acabas de arruinar mi noche de juegos familiar, así que no estoy de buen humor.

\- ¿Alguna vez lo estas? - Bromeó el pelirrojo, siendo esta vez él quien acortó la distancia entre ambos. - Creo que después de todo no tengo el placer de conocerte, es lamentable, pero me gustaría cambiar eso.

\- No estoy interesada en crear lazos con usted. - Dijo ella. - Sal de aquí y no vuelvas jamás.

\- ¿Qué te asusta tanto, bonita? - Le cuestionó en un susurro, a escasos centímetros de ella.

\- No me llames bonita.

\- Se que la palabra no le hace justicia a tu belleza, bonita. - Dijo Hans. -, pero no sería adecuado utilizar la palabra que pienso que la describe mejor, soy un caballero después de todo.

\- Basta de tus juegos, Hans. - Dijo ella. - Dime qué te motivó a venir hasta acá. Intenta ser honesto; aunque no es algo que acostumbres hacer.

\- Irónico viniendo de la persona que fingió ser alguien que no era por años, ocultando a todos que eres una hechicera.

\- ¡No soy una hechicera! - Exclamó ella. - y no soy como tú, no me compares contigo. Yo jamás pretendí herir a nadie; no puedo decir lo mismo de ti, desde un principio tenías intenciones de asesinarme.

\- Creo que anteriormente te había dicho que ese no era mi plan original, pero tienes libertad de pensar lo que te sea conveniente.

\- ¿Lo que me sea conveniente? - Preguntó incrédula. - Es lo que pasó, intentaste decapitarme sólo para arrebatarme una corona.

\- Y de haber sabido que finalmente terminarían renunciado a ella voluntariamente no me hubiese esforzado tanto por poner a todos en contra tuya o en siquiera pensar en cómo haría parecer tu muerte un accidente una vez que me casara con tu hermana. - Dijo Hans. -, ¿La presión fue demasiada para una chiquilla asustadiza?

\- Fuera de aquí, Almirante. - Le ordenó ella.

\- Resulta, bonita, que ya no eres una reina. No te debo obedecer.

\- Tienes razón, no soy una reina. - Dijo ella. -, pero sigo teniendo poderes con los que fácilmente podría deshacerme de ti.

\- Sin embargo aún no los has usado. - Dijo él. - Te conozco mejor de lo que crees, Elsa. - Habló el pelirrojo alejándose de ella. -, sigues siendo una pequeña niña atemorizada de lo que sus poderes pueden provocar, es una gran carga para una joven tan frágil como tú.

\- Hablo enserio Hans, vete y jamás regreses. - Le advirtió ella. - Tú sóla presencia aquí representa un peligro; uno que no estoy dispuesta a afrontar.

\- Eso me queda más que claro. - Comentó él. -, algo que se de ti, es que huyes cuando las cosas se ponen difíciles, dices que proteges el bosque encantado, pero es cuestión de tiempo para que salgas corriendo nuevamente; siempre lo haces, sólo tengo que esperar a que suceda.

La rubia comenzaba a cansarse de la actitud del Príncipe, le frustraba el hecho de no poder adivinar las intenciones del pelirrojo ni de poderlo hacer confesar sus planes. También le enojaba no poderse deshacer de él.

No quería provocar algo que alterase a los espíritus, a los habitantes del bosque ni a los de Arendelle, eso podría atraer la atención de otros reinos de forma negativa, si se dejaba provocar por el Almirante y lo atacaba; él podría transgiversar la historia y hacerla ver como una malvada bruja; otra vez. No debía dejar que sus emociones la sobrepasaran nuevamente, no debía darle la razón a Hans.

\- ¿Sabes, bonita? - Habló él. - Este bosque encantado le resulta interesante a muchas personas y no todas ellas tienen buenas intenciones.

\- Tú por ejemplo. - Dijo ella.

\- Sacar conclusiones apresuradas no siempre es bueno, Elsa. - Dijo él. - ¿No se te ocurrió que quizá yo quiera ayudarte?

\- No es tu estilo. - Dijo ella. - No tienes que fingir ser un príncipe de cuento conmigo, sé quién eres.

\- En eso difiero, bonita. - Dijo Hans. -, Sabes menos sobre mi de lo que yo sé sobre tí. - Elsa se cruzó de brazos. - Pero, calmaré tu curiosidad, quiero conocer el lugar y probablemente proponerte un trato.

\- No hago tratos con traidores. - Dijo ella.

\- Tú querida, abandonaste a tu reino a su suerte pocas horas después de jurar protegerlo, yo diría que tú eres quien no es de fiar, pero dicen que quien no arriesga no gana. - Dijo el pelirrojo. -, está más que claro que este lugar es mágico, los posibles negocios que podríamos hacer…

\- Ni lo pienses. - Dijo ella. -, debo proteger este lugar, no comercializar con él. Así que vete, no estoy interesada.

\- ¿Estas consciente que es cuestión de tiempo para que alguien intente invadir este lugar y tomar sus tesoros a la fuerza?

\- Y si eso ocurre, lo evitaré. - Respondió ella. -, supongo que debo agradecer la advertencia. Si eso es todo, adiós.

\- Vamos bonita, recién llegué, ¿No sería posible que me dieras un recorrido por tu nuevo hogar?

\- Ya basta de decirme bonita. - Dijo ella esta vez en un tono de voz más firme. - No es divertido.

\- ¿Quién dijo que es por diversión? - Cuestionó Hans. -, entiendo que para alguien que es considerada un fenómeno es poco común recibir cumplidos, pero no pretendo burlarme de ti, bonita.

\- Ya da igual, dime como quieras, de igual forma no pretendo volver a cruzarme contigo en la vida. - Dijo ella resignada. -, no esperes un recorrido por el lugar, no soy guía de turistas y ya te vas.

Estaban tan concentrados en su discusión que no percibían lo que ocurría a su alrededor, pero de pronto la tan conocida voz se escuchó en la cabeza de Elsa, quien empezó a voltear a todos lados.

\- Creo que alguien sigue escuchando voces después de todo, - Bromeó el visitante. - quizá es una secuela que te dejó aquel golpe en la cabeza que te diste en el castillo de hielo.

\- Shh... - Chistó ella haciéndolo callar, el pelirrojo obedeció pero antes de que Elsa pudiera decirle que ocurría el bosque fue invadido por fuertes vientos provocados por Gale y pronto el cielo se cubrió de una extraña niebla morada. - ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? - Preguntó ella tomándolo de sus ropas violentamente.

\- Yo no he hecho nada, bonita. - Respondió él soltándose de su agarre.

\- Pues algo ha pasado y ahora estamos atrapados aquí. - Dijo ella. - si descubro que tú estás detrás de todo esto; lo pagarás.

\- Bueno, al menos esta vez se que no puedes huir a ningún lado, eso me tranquiliza. - Comentó él. -Entonces, ¿Cómo es eso de que estamos atrapados?

\- Esa niebla impide la entrada y salida de este lugar, algo o alguien hizo enojar al bosque y a los espíritus mágicos, así que ninguno saldrá hasta que descubramos que ocurrió y lo solucionemos, ven conmigo. - Le dijo ella indicandole que la siguiera.

\- ¿Ahora si me quieres a tu lado?

\- No pienso quitarte la mirada de encima, Hans. - Dijo ella. -, no confío en ti y si dices no tener nada que ver en esto no tienes de qué preocuparte, ¿O sí?

\- ¿Cómo piensas vigilarme todo el tiempo?, ¿Acaso tendré el placer de compartir la alcoba con la más bonita de Arendelle?

\- Esto es serio, Westergard. - Dijo ella. - Temo que no comprendes la gravedad del asunto, si no resolvemos esto podríamos pasar años atrapados y nadie podría rescatarnos.

\- Entonces bonita, ¿Cuál es el plan?, ¿Cómo piensas proteger el bosque esta vez?

\- Vamos a reunirnos con los demás, quizá alguién vió algo o sabe quién o qué es el responsable.

Ambos se internaron en el bosque hasta llegar al campamento, en donde todos los Northuldra habían empezado a alterarse al verse nuevamente atrapados dentro de los límites del bosque encantado.

Elsa encontró a Yelana tratando de calmar a los miembros de la tribu; lo cual sería algo difícil de lograr.

\- Yelana, ¿Tienen alguna idea de lo que pudo ocurrir? - Cuestionó la rubia. - ¿Alguien vio algo?

\- ¿Quién es él? - Preguntó la anciana mirando a Hans con desconfianza.

\- Él dice que no tiene nada que ver con lo que ocurrió, estaba conmigo cuando la niebla volvió, no lo ví hacer nada malo, pero no pienso quitarle los ojos de encima hasta estar segura de que no tiene nada que ver. - Contestó ella.

\- ¿Y lo trajiste hasta nuestro campamento? - Le reclamó la mujer a Elsa. - ¡Podría ser peligroso!, Tenerlo aquí podría poner a todos en riesgo.

\- Y perderlo de vista también. - Dijo ella. -, sé lo que hago.

\- Con todo respeto, Elsa. - Dijo Yelana. - No creo que lo sepas, quizá los espíritus y Ahtohallan te hayan elegido, pero yo cuide de los Northuldra por años, conozco al bosque y a la tribu mejor de lo que tu lo haces, él es un desconocido para nosotros y no podemos fiarnos de él ni de su presencia.

\- Tampoco confío en él, pero nadie puede salir de aquí por ahora y prefiero que no provoque daños al bosque o a alguien, es mejor mantenerlo vigilado. - Dijo Elsa.

\- Haz lo que desees, pero espero estés dispuesta a lidiar con las consecuencias. - Dijo la anciana antes de apartarse, Elsa sintió como alguien caminaba lentamente hacía ella, a sus espaldas.

\- Auch - Dijo Hans. - Eso si que debio doler, creo que después de todo tu vida aquí no es muy diferente a la que tenías en Arendelle; nadie confía en que seas capaz de liderar o proteger a alguien. - La rubia se giró para encararlo y cuando pensaba decir algo, el fuego los rodeo.

\- ¡Bruni! - Exclamó Elsa.

\- ¡Lo tengo, lo tengo! - Gritaba Olaf yendo tras la salamandra; hasta que el mismo Bruni fue quien saltó hacía el muñeco de nieve y entonces el fuego se apagó.

\- Bruni, ¿Tu has visto que ha ocurrido? - Preguntó la rubia inclinándose para tomar entre sus manos a la salamandra.

\- ¿Ahora hablas con salamandras? - Cuestionó el Almirante. - Enserio bonita, deberías ir a que te revisen tu cabeza.

\- No es momento, Hans - Lo interrumpió ella. -, si no piensas ser útil al menos no molestes.

\- ¡Es Hans! - Gritó Olaf de pronto. - ¡Fuera, chu, chu! - Gritó el muñeco, quitándose uno de sus brazos y apuntando al pelirrojo como si su bracito fuera una espada. - No lastimaras a mi amiga Elsa.

\- Había escuchado cosas ridículas, como cuando la guardia real de Corona sustituyó las espadas por utensilios de cocina, pero ¿Esto?, ¿Este pequeñín es tu guardaespaldas?

\- Olaf, déjalo. No vale la pena, solo ignóralo. - Dijo la rubia. -, amiguito, si tú lograste ver algo que lo que ocurrió me serviria mucho saberlo.

\- No vi nada, estaba con Nokk, pero de repente se fue y entonces el cielo se volvió morado. - Dijo el muñeco de nieve.

\- Quizá algo ha ocurrido en el mar oscuro o alguien intenta llegar allá. - Concluyó Elsa.

\- ¿Para qué? - Preguntó Hans.

\- No lo sé, pero debemos ir a impedirlo. - Dijo ella. -, sea lo que sea que hayan hecho hasta ahora enfureció al bosque y sus planes no pueden significar nada bueno.

\- ¿Estás segura de que debemos ir allá?

\- Es lo más cercano a una pista que tenemos - Respondió ella. -, pero tendremos que esperar a mañana, el bosque puede ser peligroso de noche.

\- ¿Sólo de noche?

\- Los gigantes de tierra no se toman muy bien el hecho de que alguien perjudique al bosque. - Dijo ella. -, no estarán nada contentos y buscarán aplastar y destruir a quien se cruce en su camino, así que hay que pasar la noche aquí.

\- ¡Elsa!, Estas bien. - Exclamó Honeymaren corriendo hacía ella para finalmente abrazarla. -, cuando la niebla apareció me preocupo que no estuvieras aquí o que algo te hubiese pasado.

\- Estoy bien, Honeymaren. - Dijo la rubia. -, no se lo que ha ocurrido y al parecer nadie vio nada extraño, pero averiguaré qué ha ocurrido, lo solucionaré y la niebla desaparecerá. Es una promesa.

Honeymaren le sonrío antes de decirle que iría a ayudar en lo que pudiera, la rubia se acercó al pelirrojo y le advirtió que no se alejara demasiado, el pelirrojo por órdenes de Elsa ayudó a cargar leña mientras era vigilado por la rubia; quien ayudaba a tranquilizar a los niños de la tribu.

Más tarde ambos se sentaron junto a la fogata, Honeymaren te contaba alguna historia a los niños para calmarlos y hacerlos olvidar el hecho de que nuevamente se encontraban aprisionados.

\- ¿Acaso eres de esa clase de mujeres? - Preguntó el pelirrojo, haciendo que ella se girase a mirarlo confundida.

\- ¿A qué te refieres con "esa clase de mujeres"? - Cuestionó ella notablemente molesta.

\- Esa joven, ¿La...amas, de forma… romántica? - Cuestionó el almirante con cierto toque de molestia en su voz.

\- Honeymaren es sólo una buena amiga. - Dijo Elsa. - Y aunque yo fuera "esa clase de mujer" - Dijo imitando la voz del pelirrojo. - eso no sería asunto tuyo, ni deberías juzgarme, poco me interesa tu opinión. - Elsa desvió la mirada. -, quizá no sepas lo que es tener un amigo y por eso malinterpretas mi amistad con ella, aunque sólo sacas conclusiones de una primera impresión; no conoces a Honeymaren ni a mi, así que no vuelvas a sacar conclusiones apresuradas. - Suspiró. - Además, sólo nos viste convivir unos segundos, ¿En que te basas para pensar que yo la amo de una forma romántica?

\- Tranquila, bonita. - Dijo Hans. -, era sólo una broma - rio él. -, deberías haber visto tu cara

\- Eres pésimo con las bromas, por suerte naciste dentro de la realeza y no eres un bufón. - Dijo ella, la rubia se puso de pie y caminó hacia su tienda.

\- ¿Compartiremos el lecho, bonita?

\- En realidad compartirás la tienda con los niños. - Dijo ella. - ellos se encargarán de mantenerte vigilado y dentro de la tienda. Buenas noches, almirante.


	5. Chapter 5

Hans no creía poder tolerar por mucho tiempo estar en la misma tienda que los niños y aquel parlanchín muñeco de nieve. Una parte de él quería ignorarlos y dormir, pero al parecer los niños eran pequeños seres extraños con mucha energía; comenzaba a comprender porque sus hermanos se esforzaban tanto en alejarlo de ellos en su infancia.

Todos los niños parecían demasiado interesados en él, atacándolo con preguntas sobre de dónde era y los lugares que había visitado, y Olaf los alentaba a hacerlo, casi parecía

̅ Shh, cállense. – Susurró uno de los niños. – Viene alguien. - Instantáneamente los niños se apresuraron a acostarse para fingir que dormían, algunos golpeando o empujando a Hans accidentalmente intentando no ser descubiertos.

La tienda fue abierta de repente, el pelirrojo se sorprendió al ver a Elsa allí. – Esto sí que es inesperado. – Habló el pelirrojo. - ¿Vienes a darme mi beso de buenas noches? – Le preguntó a manera de broma haciendo a Elsa rodar los ojos con fastidio.

̅ Niños, deberían haberse dormido hace horas. – Dijo la rubia, sabiendo que los niños simplemente pretendían dormir. Los pequeños al verse descubiertos se sentaron y soltaron un sonido como queja o decepción. – Todos a dormir, también tú, Alteza. – Los ojos azules de la joven se enfocaron en el pelirrojo y lo miraron de forma acusatoria. -, mañana nos espera un largo viaje, y no voy a retrasarme por culpa suya.

̅ Pido disculpas, bonita. – Habló el pelirrojo. – pero esta vez no es culpa mía, estos pilluelos insisten en hacerme muchas preguntas, creo que soy lo más interesante que hay por aquí; incluso más interesante que tú, bonita.

̅ No tenemos sueño. – Dijeron los niños al unísono mientras miraban a la rubia con ojos suplicantes. – No queremos dormir todavía.

̅ De acuerdo pequeños traviesos. – Dijo Elsa. – creo que algunas personitas necesitan un cuento y después a dormir, ¿Tenemos un trato? – Los niños asintieron emocionados mientras Hans los observaba desde una distancia prudente. – Estoy segura de que a Olaf le encantaría contarles una historia.

̅ ¡Oh sí, me encantaría! – Exclamó el muñeco de nieve con gran entusiasmo dando pequeños brincos. – ¡Vamos niños!, Les contaré una historia increíble. – Olaf salió de la tienda siendo seguido por los niños, mientras que la rubia sonreía mirándolos de una manera casi maternal, sin percatarse de que el Almirante la observaba atentamente, pero finalmente Elsa se giró a mirarlo.

̅ Bueno, ahora podrás descansar un poco. – Le dijo Elsa. – o podrías unírtenos a escuchar la historia, Olaf es un fantástico cuenta cuentos.

̅ Dejémonos de falsas cortesías, bonitas. – Comentó el Almirante. – sólo me invitas porque no quieres perderme de vista. – Dijo acercándose a ella. – podrías mantenerme vigilado aquí, tenemos algo de tiempo hasta que tu curioso amigo termine de contarles una historia. – Sugirió de forma provocativa acortando la distancia entre ambos, fuera de todo pronóstico ella no se movió; al contrario se acercó más mirándolo a los ojos fijamente.

̅ ¿Qué dices, bonita? – Cuestionó el pelirrojo. – ya no eres la reina de Arendelle, ¿Qué más da romper unas cuantas reglas morales? – Susurró muy cerca de los labios de la joven; quien siguió sin inmutarse ante las acciones del visitante.

̅ Almirante Westergard. – Murmuró ella en un tono de voz que él jamás la había escuchado utilizar, la joven llevó sus manos hasta los hombros del hombre y disminuyó aún más la distancia entre ambos dejando sin habla al pelirrojo. La doncella se paró de puntillas y las narices de ambos se tocaron. – Hans. – Susurró ella haciéndolo perderse en los ojos azules de la joven, él la tomó por la cintura acercándola aún más a él. – Te daré un pequeño consejo, Hansy. No sigas provocándome, no podrían gustarte las consecuencias. – La rubia sopló un poco haciendo que la pequeña capa de escarcha cubriera la boca del hombre, haciendo que él la soltara y se llevara las manos a la boca con un poco de desesperación, mientras que Elsa reía al verlo. – Si vuelves a hacerme una propuesta indecorosa, tu boca no será lo único que congelaré, vaya con cuidado Almirante. – Le advirtió ella. – Entonces, ¿Nos reunimos con los niños? – Preguntó ella con una sonrisa aparentemente dulce, para después deshacer la capa de hielo que cubría los labios del hombre.

Hans accedió resignado a acompañar a Elsa, Olaf y a los niños, la fogata había vuelto a ser encendida y los niños estaban reunidos alrededor del muñeco de nieve, el cuál interpretaba una historia infantil, utilizando su habilidad de reacomodar las partes de su cuerpo a su antojo para actuar a cada uno de los personajes del cuento.

Elsa estaba realmente interesada en escuchar la historia, mientras que al Almirante no podía importarle menos un cuento para niños, pero se encontraba bastante interesado en la antes Reina de Arendelle, ella le parecía una especie de acertijo casi imposible de descifrar, había tantas acciones cometidas por la joven que era incapaz de entender.

Estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que no se percató en que momento Olaf terminó de contar su historia, pero de pronto Elsa lo devolvió a la realidad al pedirle que la ayudara a cargar a uno de los niños que se había quedado profundamente dormido. Ella cargó a uno de los niños más pequeños y lo llevó a la tienda para después arroparlo, Hans imitó sus acciones, así hicieron hasta asegurarse de que todos los niños estuviesen dormidos.

̅ Me parece curioso el hecho de que los padres dejen a los niños dormir en una tienda, solos, sin supervisión adulta. – Comentó Hans. – Los habitantes del bosque son algo extraños.

̅ A los niños les gusta tener pijamadas. – Dijo ella. – además nos turnamos para supervisarlos, eso sin mencionar que los niños se cuidan entre ellos, no están tan indefensos como podrías pensarlo. – Explicó la rubia. – pero en fin, deberías dormir, estoy segura de que ahora no te causarán problemas.

̅ Sabías que me atacarían con preguntas molestas. – La acusó él. – ¿Querías que tuviera una mala noche, bonita?

̅ No todo lo que hago es sobre ti, Hans. – Respondió ella. – Tú has viajado mucho, ellos por mucho tiempo estuvieron atrapados aquí y nuevamente están aprisionados aquí, no conocen algo más allá de los límites del bosque, pensé que les gustaría escucharte hablar de cualquier otro lugar en el que has estado.

̅ ¿Simple consideración con los niños? – Cuestionó el Príncipe sin poder creerlo del todo, presentía que había intenciones ocultas en las acciones de la joven y no se fiaba del todo de la respuesta de Elsa. – creo que escondes algo bonita, hay algo que no me estás diciendo.

̅ Aunque así fuera, no le debo ni un tipo de explicación a una persona que llegó aquí sin invitación. – Dijo ella. – Es hora de dormir, Almirante. Mañana temprano iniciaremos nuestro trayecto hacía el mar oscuro.

La joven se alejó para dirigirse a su tienda a dormir y una vez que Hans la vio ingresar a ella, él se dirigió a dormir.

**-0-**

Despertó muy temprano, cuando salió de la tienda Elsa ya estaba desayunando junto con Honeymaren. – Despertaste, Bello durmiente. – Dijo ella al verlo. – Ven a desayunar, necesitarás energías y no pienso cargarte si te agotas en el camino – El pelirrojo se acercó a ambas y Honeymaren le ofreció un plato con frutas que habían recolectado los Northuldra.

Algunos de los Northuldra miraban a Hans con interés mezclado con desconfianza, el Almirante había aparecido justo cuando aquella niebla que los aprisionaba dentro del bosque había vuelto a aparecer, era claro que su presencia no era bien percibida por la tribu.

̅ No tienes precisamente una buena reputación aquí. – Dijo ella, él la miró confundido.

̅ Jamás había estado aquí, no saben quién soy. – Habló el hombre. – a menos que tú les hayas contado algo sobre mí, suelo formar parte de tus pensamientos con frecuencia, ¿No es así, bonita?, ¿Es imposible olvidarme?

̅ En realidad cuando Anna, Kristoff, Sven, Olaf y yo llegamos al bosque por primera vez, nuestro adorable muñeco de nieve se encargó de contarles prácticamente toda nuestra vida, incluso la parte en dónde tú ilusionas a mi hermana e intentas matarme. – Dijo ella. – Seguramente a estas alturas, Olaf ya les ha dicho que tú eres el mismo Hans que mencionó aquella vez, pero no te molestes con él, Olaf no lo hizo con malas intenciones, es como un niño pequeño; dulce e inocente. – Dijo la rubia mirando al muñequito quien jugueteaba a una distancia considerable de donde ambos se encontraban. – Por cierto, debo advertirte algo. – Le mencionó, Hans la miró detenidamente esperando a que ella hablara. – Le prometí a Olaf que no me apartaría de él mientras estuviéramos aquí, así que nos acompañará, y creo que ya notaste que le gusta conversar así que te estará intentando de incluir en una conversación y diciéndote cientos de datos curiosos que quizá te parezcan inútiles, pero lo creas o no a veces resultan ser bastante útiles.

̅ ¿Me adviertes para que me prepare para escucharlo hablar sin parar?

̅ Te lo advierto para que evites decir o hacer algo que hiera sus sentimientos. – Respondió ella. – tenle paciencia, a él sólo le gusta ser amistoso y a pesar de lo que hiciste en el pasado, Olaf intentará ser tu amigo, él ve bondad en las personas; incluso cuando parecen no tenerla. – Hubo un momento de silencio que pareció durar una eternidad, Elsa siguió comiendo su desayuno mientras pensaba en cómo acabar con el completo silencio que parecía haberse apoderado del bosque encantado. - ¿Terminaste tu desayuno? – Preguntó ella, él le entregó su plato a ella y Elsa se encargó de llevar ambos a lavar para después guardarlos. - ¿Podrías encargarte de empacar algunas provisiones, quizá agua y comida?, ¿O acaso es una tarea demasiado difícil para un Almirante? – Cuestionó ella de forma juguetona.

̅ Puedes llegar a ser agradable cuando no estas enojada conmigo, bonita. – Comentó él. – quizá en distintas circunstancias y si el pasado hubiese sido distinto, hubiéramos sido amigos.

̅ Él hubiera no existe, Hans. – Comentó ella en voz baja. – y ahora lo único que importa es romper el hechizo para que puedas salir de aquí. Y es mejor darnos prisa, dudo que tú desees pasar tiempo conmigo más de lo que yo quiero pasarlo contigo.

̅ Puede que estés equivocada en eso último, bonita.

̅ Para ya con lo de "bonita" – Insistió ella. – si queremos que nuestro viaje sea lo menos desagradable para ambos, es mejor no provocarnos el uno al otro…

̅ Entonces, ¿Te provoco al llamarte bonita? – Cuestionó de forma seductora. – Es interesante saberlo.

̅ No me provoca de la forma en la que tú crees, Almirante.

̅ ¿Y de qué forma creo que te provoco? – Cuestionó el hombre dejándola perpleja sin saber que responder.

̅ Es hora de irnos. – Dijo ella con algo de nerviosismo pero intentando aparentar serenidad.

Elsa se apartó un momento para ir en busca de Olaf y poderse poner en marcha, mientras que Hans se divertía al descubrir la clase de reacciones que podía provocar en la mujer, sin duda sería un viaje interesante; el cual no tenía intenciones de perderse.

Los tres se pusieron en marcha alejándose del campamento Northuldra; Hans pensó que seguramente buscarían cambiar su localización para que él no pudiera volver a encontrarlo, después de todo ni siquiera se habían molestado en ocultar lo mucho que les disgustaba su presencia en el bosque. Eso había quedado más que evidenciado después de que puso observar el cómo Elsa parecía discutir con la anciana Yelana poco antes de partir.

Quizá Elsa no lo admitiría, pero era evidente que los habitantes del bosque encantado seguían sin aceptarla del todo como parte de ellos, era prácticamente nueva allí y a pesar de que había ayudado a romper el hechizo, era casi una desconocida; y una a la que no se le daba muy bien socializar.

Emprendieron su camino y tal y como la joven le había advertido; el pequeño muñeco de nieve no había parado de hablar desde que partieron, diciéndole toda clase de datos curiosos; algunos desconocidos y otros no, algunos que debía admitir le parecían interesantes y otros que hubiese deseado no saber.

̅ Admito que me era difícil imaginar a la que una vez fue Reina de Arendelle viviendo en el bosque. – Comentó el pelirrojo, acercándose a Elsa. – Creo que era algo que tenía que ver por mí mismo.

̅ Hay algo que quiero y necesito saber, Hans. – Dijo Elsa de pronto. - ¿Qué has venido a hacer aquí?, dudo que sólo a disfrutar de la naturaleza o a importunarme con tu presencia. – La rubia lo miraba fijamente como si quisiera descifrar sus pensamientos o asegurarse de que él respondiera con la verdad.

̅ Si aún crees que tengo algo que ver en el encantamiento que nos aprisionó aquí, tú estás muy equivocada. – Dijo el hombre. – Créeme que no tenía intenciones de quedarme atrapado aquí, no soy estúpido.

̅ Eso no es lo que pregunté. – Insistió ella cruzándose de brazos. – ¿Qué te motivó a venir?

̅ Querida Elsa, más allá de mi deber como príncipe de las Islas del sur, no soy Almirante simplemente porque estaba obligado a servir a mi reino. – Dijo él. – soy un aventurero, bonita. Cuando escuché sobre el bosque encantado al igual que otros me interesé por el lugar y los secretos que guarda, y claro, no te mentiré; también pensé que quizá podría llegar a pactar una clase de tratado comercial contigo; pero claro, creí que tú estabas a cargo, jampas te imagine siguiendo órdenes de alguien más; es decir, eres tan mandona y disfrutas serlo. – Ella abrió la boca; ofendida y dispuesta a discutir con él. – Fuiste educada para ser una líder después de todo y si me lo preguntas a mí; es una lástima que toda tu inteligencia y tu capacidad de liderazgo sea desperdiciado por proteger un bosque que no esta tan desprotegido.

̅ No pedí tú opinión. – Dijo ella. – Yo elegí quedarme aquí y no me importa si eso te parece correcto o no. No somos amigos y sin duda no lo seremos.

̅ Te sientes a salvo con los Northuldra, después de todo ellos no temen a la magia; conviven con ella y la ven como un regalo. – Concluyó el Almirante, ella no dijo nada. – Pero Elsa, Arendelle ya te había aceptado con todo y tus poderes, incluso otros reinos ya no te temían.

̅ Las mismas personas que autorizaron mi ejecución cuando congelé Arendelle accidentalmente, eran las personas en las que debía confiar. Quizá parecía que me aceptaban, pero siempre temían que perdiera el control nuevamente y era difícil trabajar de la mano con ellos sabiendo que no importaba lo mucho que me conocieran o lo mucho que intentara ser la Reina perfecta, si perdía el control por al menos 5 minutos no dudarían en asesinarme. – Habló ella. – Los hombres del consejo real, eran personas en las que mi padre confiaba ciegamente y me conocieron cuando yo era una niña, pero nada de eso importaba, soy una bruja para ellos, sin importar lo que diga o haga no cambiará su opinión.

Elsa soltó un suspiro. – Sé que parece que los Northuldra no confían mucho en mí, a mí también me cuesta tiempo y trabajo confiar en las personas, y quizá mi madre haya sido una de ellos, pero yo soy de Arendelle y mi abuelo fue quien los condenó a vivir atrapados en este lugar en primer lugar. – Dijo ella, sorprendiendo al Príncipe; quien desconocía eso último.

̅ Vives atrapada entre dos mundos. – Dijo Hans. – Dos mundos tan diferentes y sin embargo no perteneces completamente a ninguno de ellos; aunque creas que engañas a todos, yo sé que sigues intentando encontrar tu lugar en el mundo, pero bonita, creo que ni tú ni yo pertenecemos a ninguna parte. – Ella intentó decir algo para desacreditar las palabras del hombre. – pero, te diré algo que me tomó tiempo aprender: no pertenecer a ninguna parte no es precisamente algo malo, y cuando finalmente lo entiendas podrás ser completamente feliz.

̅ Hans, quiero saber que has venido a hacer aquí. – Volvió a insistir. – Y necesito saber si tienes alguna idea de que ha pasado, cualquier cosa que sepas sobre lo que ha pasado podría ser útil.

̅ Antes quiero saber algo. – Dijo él, Elsa lo miró sin comprender que podría querer saber aquel hombre. – Hay una razón oculta del porqué me mandaste a dormir con los niños.

̅ ¿Preferías dormir en la intemperie? – Cuestionó ella.

̅ ¿Ahora quién evade preguntas?

̅ Es un motivo personal que no te es de interés.

̅ Pero es lo que quiero saber a cambio de cualquier información que yo podría darte. – Comentó el pelirrojo. – y eso sí que es de interés para ti.

Resignada soltó un nuevo suspiro y se mordió el labio inferior dudosa de lo que le diría a un hombre en el cual no confiaba. – Te advierto que si te burlas o algo por el estilo…

̅ No lo haré, tengo buenos modales, bonita. – Prometió el Príncipe.

̅ Pasé 13 años encerrada en mi habitación, las personas a las que veía eran muy pocas. Perdí parte de mi infancia y toda mi adolescencia porque tenía tanto miedo de que si salía aunque fuera un segundo provocaría cientos de muertes. – Habló ella. – años en los que simplemente conocí lo que había entre 4 pareces, solía leer sobre lugares hermosos a los que pensé jamás podría ir; pero me gustaba fantasear con que quizá un día podría salir y visitarlos. – Hizo una pausa para analizar la reacción del hombre, para asegurarse de que no se tomara como juego su relato. – aun después de que mis poderes quedaron al descubierto y los aprendí a controlar, cada vez que iba a mi habitación a dormir cada noche, temía que al despertar todo volvería a ser como antes y estaría encerrada otra vez. – Elsa sentía que su voz empezaba a temblar, detestando el hecho de verse débil y vulnerable frente a alguien a quien consideraba su enemigo. – los niños Northuldra nacieron aquí, jamás conocieron algo distinto, solamente imaginaban lo que había fuera del bosque escuchando los relatos que sus abuelos les contaban, y cuando el encantamiento terminó, muchos tenían miedo de salir, alejarse demasiado y que al volver encontrarían la niebla y los alejaría de todo lo que conocen y de lo que aman. – Hizo una pausa. – Y ahora la niebla volvió y nuevamente están atrapados aquí, quería que al menos lo olvidaran un momento y tuvieran fe en que el hechizo acabaría de nuevo, que supieran que hay todo un mundo increíble allá afuera. – Ella guardó silencio finalmente. – Esa es la razón, ya te he dicho lo que querías saber, ahora es momento de cumplir tu parte del trato.

̅ Como siempre, las historias, los rumores y chismes se esparcen rápido, sufriendo alteraciones en el proceso. – Dijo Hans. – Te sorprendería la clase de ridiculeces que he escuchado sobre este lugar, sobre Ahtohallan.

̅ ¿Alguna de esas cosas crees que provocó que el bosque y los espíritus de la naturaleza enfurecieran?

̅ Hay quienes aseguran que Ahtohallan tiene las respuestas a toda clase de preguntas y que podría ser utilizado para saber cómo ganar guerras, derrotar enemigos y obtener poder. – Comentó el pelirrojo. – Estoy seguro de que eso sería motivo para invadir el bosque, sin mencionar que hay personas dispuestas a utilizar las propiedades mágicas de este lugar para su beneficio, otras consideran tu bosque una amenaza y desean destruirlo. – Hans la miró pensativo. – Algunos de mis hermanos mostraron interés en Ahtohallan, yo en lo personal; sospecho que lo que se dice de ese lugar no es del todo cierto.

̅ Es una isla que almacena memorias, guarda sucesos del pasado y puede dar respuesta a algunas preguntas; mas no esa clase de preguntas. – Dijo ella. – Yo estuve allí, así supe lo que mi abuelo había hecho, pero no vi nada ajeno a mi historia familiar, además, ese lugar podría ser bello, pero también es peligroso.

̅ Todos los lugares pueden serlo.

̅ Fui muy lejos al querer descubrir el pasado y terminé congelada, pude haberme quedado así por la eternidad de no ser porque Anna me salvó a mí, al bosque y a Arendelle.

̅ Le das demasiado crédito a tu hermana. – Opinó él. – Tú también eres una heroína, no deberías subestimarte ni exigirte demasiado.

̅ Entonces, ¿Es todo lo que sabes respecto a lo que pudo ocurrir? – Preguntó ella ignorando las más recientes palabras del pelirrojo. – ¿Viniste sólo hasta acá?, ¿No hay nadie que sepa que viniste al bosque encantado?

̅ Sólo se lo comenté a mi amigo John. – Ella hizo una seña como queriendo decir que esa era la respuesta. – pero confío en él, es mi mejor amigo y jamás haría algo para perjudicar el bosque encantado.

̅ Bueno, al menos es un comienzo. – Dijo Elsa. – Por ahora, hay que asegurarnos de que nadie llegue a Ahtohallan, o al mar oscuro, sé que Nokk evitará que alguien llegue muy lejos, el mar oscuro puede ser muy violento; pero prefiero que nos apresuremos, no sabemos a qué nos estamos enfrentando.


	6. Chapter 6

El pequeño muñeco de nieve era impresionablemente parlanchín; cuando Hans pensaba que Olaf estaba por quedarse sin tema de conversación, la pequeña creación de Elsa parecía recordar algo que consideraba interesante para compartir con el Almirante.

Al parecer había tenido razón cuando le dijo que a pesar de todo lo ocurrido en el pasado; Olaf intentaría hacerse su amigo, mas él no estaba muy interesado en conseguir un pequeño amigo hecho de nieve y estaba al borde de perder la paciencia.

¿Por qué le importaría el hecho de que los patos no digieren las harinas?, ¿De qué le serviría en el futuro saber que los cocodrilos no pueden sacar la lengua?

Sus impulsos le ordenaban gritarle a Olaf para que se callara, pero la mirada asesina de Elsa le advertía que lamentaría el hacerlo, así que ponía todo de su parte para aparentar que realmente le importaba lo que el muñeco de nieve le decía.

– Lamento molestar, bonita. – Habló de pronto Hans acercándose a la joven y apartándose un poco de Olaf. – Pero, debo preguntar, ¿Ese lugar al que nos dirigimos está muy lejos?

– No realmente, Almirante. – Respondió ella. – lo más preocupante en sí, es el hecho de que no es exactamente sencillo. Lo sería si alguien no hubiese importunado el orden en el bosque, pero digamos que…

En ese momento el paisaje que los rodeaba ardió en llamas, acorralando a los tres. – ¿De nuevo? – Cuestionó el pelirrojo. – Tu amiga lagartija debería encontrar una manera más discreta y menos peligrosa de aparecer. – Opinó el pelirrojo.

– Es una salamandra, en primer lugar. – Dijo Elsa.

– ¿Eso importa? – Preguntó él con cierta frustración. – Sólo digo que incendiar el bosque no es necesario.

– Bueno, Bruni es el espíritu del fuego. – Explicó ella. – Y puede que tampoco confíe del todo en ti.

– ¿Tú lagartija pirómana no podría saber quién daño al bosque en primer lugar? – Preguntó Hans.

– En realidad los espíritus de la naturaleza sólo perciben que algo anda mal y… la voz proveniente de Ahtohallan no los deja tranquilos. – Explico ella. – es decir, suena en su cabeza cada tanto y no muchos de ellos se toman muy bien el no poder dormir, pero fuera de eso, no pueden saber exactamente qué pasó.

– Espera… dices que los espíritus pueden escuchar la voz. – Hans al parecer desconocía que ella era el quinto espíritu y Elsa no sabía si debía decírselo o si él ya lo había descifrado, ni si eso provocaría que el Almirante empezaría a formular un plan maquiavélico con ayuda de esa nueva información.

– Si, bueno. Las veces que yo la he escuchado al parecer Bruni también. – Dijo ella intentando quitarle importancia a sus propias palabras. -, y los demás espíritus también reaccionan de cierta manera cuando esa voz aparece. Sólo lo deduzco, nada más.

– Sé que ocultas algo, bonita. – Dijo Hans. – Pero por ahora, ¿Podrías detener a tu lagartija?, congela algo, ¡Utiliza tus poderes, mujer!

– ¡Deja de ser tan dramático! – Exclamó la joven, Elsa extendió sus manos esperando a que Bruni se arrojara a ellas, pronto la salamandra se posó en las palmas de las manos de la mujer y tan pronto como lo hizo el fuego desapareció; como si nunca hubiese habido un incendio forestal. – Hola de nuevo amiguito, creo que ya habías conocido a Hans. – Dijo la rubia con un dulce tono de voz. – Él es un poco miedoso con eso de la magia, es su primera vez en el bosque así que se ha llevado unas cuantas sorpresas.

– ¿Acaso la persona más miedosa que conozco me acaba de llamar miedoso? – Se cuestionó Hans, ganándose una mirada molesta por parte de Elsa. – ¿Qué?, ¡Es la verdad!

La rubia puso los ojos en blanco y después se decidió a ignorarlo, lo que menos importaba en ese momento era discutir con Hans, realmente no quería pensar en la mala suerte que había tenido al quedarse atrapada precisamente con Hans.

– Hans, ¿Sabías que compartes tu fecha de cumpleaños con al menos otros 9 millones de personas en el mundo? – Le preguntó el muñeco de nieve invadiéndolo se más datos curiosos inútiles.

– No, no lo sabía. – Respondió el Príncipe. – Amiguito, Óscar, ¿Cierto?

– ¡Olaf! – Le corrigió el pequeño. – Sé que es difícil de recordar, antes creía que tu nombre era Jamón, y pensaba que era uno muy extraño, pero después de todo; las personas son muy extrañas.

– ¿Por qué una persona se llamaría Jamón? – Le preguntó desconcertado, pero Olaf simplemente se limitó a hacer un movimiento de hombros en señal de que no tenía una respuesta para aquella pregunta.

– También pensé que Kristoff se llamaba Sven. – Comentó el muñeco de nieve. – yo creía muchas cosas, como que Elsa era muy malhumorada. – Dijo inocentemente causándole una carcajada al Almirante.

– Bueno, no estabas muy equivocado en eso último. – Opinó el pelirrojo aun riendo un poco; lo que atrajo la atención de la rubia.

– ¿Qué les parece tan gracioso a ustedes dos? – Preguntó ella mirando al pelirrojo fijamente.

– Nada – Se apresuró a responder Hans.

– Le decía a Hans que antes yo creía que eras un poquito malhumorada. – Habló Olaf energéticamente. – y él creía lo mismo, ¿No te parece un poco loco?

El Almirante deseo con todas sus fuerzas darle un empujón la muñeco, Elsa por su parte había separado sus labios en un gesto de indignación, mientras que el muñeco de nieve sonreía sin percatarse de lo que había provocado.

– Creo Almirante, que en lugar de crear y compartir chismes debería concentrarse en lo realmente importante. – Opinó ella intentando no empezar una pelea sin sentido.

– Esta ocasión te concedo la razón, bonita. – Dijo él. Ella le ofreció una sonrisa notablemente falsa.

– No te alejes demasiado, Príncipe Azul. – Dijo la rubia para después darle la espalda para seguir avanzando.

– Jamás te decepcionaría, bonita. – Dijo el pelirrojo, quien por mala suerte no pudo ver la reacción de ella, pronto sintió que alguien jalaba de sus prendas y volteó para enfocar su mirada en el pequeño Olaf. - ¿Qué ocurre ahora, Olaf? – Preguntó intentando no explotar.

– ¿Por qué le dices bonita a Elsa?, ¿Acaso es tu amor verdadero? – Preguntó el inocente Olaf haciendo que por poco Hans soltara un grito debido a lo inesperado y ridículo que había sido esa pregunta.

– ¡Pff!, No. – Contestó el Príncipe. – No sé de donde sacas una idea tan loca, Olaf.

– Entonces… – Murmuró pensativo – ¡Sólo puede significar que quieres que lo sea! – Aseguró el muñeco de nieve, haciendo que Hans sintiera que las ganas de darse una fuerte palmada en la cabeza fuesen en aumento. – Descuida, estar enamorado está bien y Elsa es una persona increíble, ¡Yo puedo ayudarte a ganarte su corazón!

– No es necesario, Olaf. – Dijo Hans intentando sacarle a Olaf esa loca idea de la cabeza. – Estoy muy seguro de que Elsa no es mi amor verdadero y afortunadamente para mí; no lo será.

– ¿Por qué no? – Le cuestionó un muy confundido Olaf. – ¿Acaso crees que ella no te amaría?

– Olaf…

La tierra comenzó a temblar bajo sus pies.

– ¿Qué otra cosa va a pasar ahora, bonita? – Preguntó, empezando a cansarse de aquel bosque. Sin recibir respuesta verbal por parte de ella, se vio empujado al suelo, quedando Elsa sobre él, ella lo fue empujando hasta que quedaron ocultos tras unos arbustos. – Usualmente prefiero charlar antes de tener esta clase de acercamientos, bonita. – Susurró al oído de ella de forma que pretendía ser seductora.

– ¿Podrías callarte al menos una vez? – Susurró ella molesta.

Pronto ambos pudieron ver los enormes pies de roca de los gigantes de tierra, durante los últimos meses habían permanecido pacíficos y habían convivido en completa armonía con los demás habitantes del bosque, pero ahora que el bosque se encontraba nuevamente en peligro no podía predecir el cómo reaccionarían aquellos gigantes y prefería evitar la posibilidad de ser aplastada por uno de ellos.

Elsa sintió como el agarre del pelirrojo era más fuerte, aferrándose aún más a su cintura y atrayéndolo a él. Ambos vieron el cómo los gigantes se alejaban hacía un destino desconocido para ellos.

– Por favor dime que el resto de los espíritus que me queda por conocer son más amables y menos peligrosos. – Le dijo Hans una vez que ambos salieron de su escondite.

– Bueno, ¿Te gustan los caballos? – Le preguntó ella en un tono de voz extraño, haciéndole saber a Hans que no era cualquier caballo y que posiblemente no le agradaría.

– No puede ser peor de una especie de brisa de aire que me atrapa en tornados, una lagartija que adora incendiar cosas y que unas rocas que adoran aplastar cosas, ¿O sí?

– Pues creo que este caballo intentó ahogarme cuando lo conocí – Comentó Elsa con una sonrisa nerviosa en su rostro.

– Eso suena bastante alentador. – Dijo Hans de forma sarcástica. – Por piedad dime que son sólo 4 espíritus.

– Pues… - Dijo ella mientras jugaba con sus manos de forma nerviosa e intentaba pensar en que podría responderle. – Creo que no debes de preocuparte de ningún otro espíritu.

– Hay más de cuatro, ¿Cierto?

– Yo no dije eso.

– Tampoco lo negaste, bonita. – Dijo Hans. – Y para ser una persona que paso 13 años mintiéndole al mundo entero acerca de quién era; eres pésima diciendo mentiras.

– Enserio, no debes preocuparte de ningún otro espíritu. – Dijo Elsa. – Honestamente creo que sólo los gigantes de tierra son los que pueden ser preocupantes ya que razonar con ellos no suele ser algo posible cuando están molestos, creo que ellos son la clase de criaturas las cuales no se toman muy bien el insomnio.

– ¿Debemos detenerlos?

– No, mientras más lejos estemos de ellos estaremos a salvo. – Dijo ella. – Por ahora debemos averiguar que está pasando, una vez que resolvamos el problema todo mejorará, los gigantes de tierra se calmarán y la niebla desaparecerá, después podrás volver a tu reino y no tendremos que volver a vernos.

– Ese plan suena bastante bien. – Opinó Hans.

Siguieron caminando hasta llegar a una parte que Elsa ya conocía; el lugar dónde se encontraba el barco de sus padres.

– ¿Un barco?, ¿Aquí? – Preguntó Hans confundido.

– Mis padres viajaban en el, intentaron navegar en el mar oscuro. – Respondió la joven sin hacer contacto visual con el Príncipe. – La marea suele ser muy violenta y seguramente así llegó hasta aquí.

– Entiendo esa parte, pero. – Dijo Hans. - ¿Qué acaso en ese entonces no había una niebla impenetrable rodeando todo el bosque, incluido Ahtohallan?

– Hay muchas cosas que no logro entender, Hans. – Dijo ella. – Así como también me pregunto por qué mi madre jamás me dijo que ella era de aquí, amé a mis padres, pero, los Northuldra han convivido con la magia siempre y la han considerado un don; sin embargo mi madre me temía, jamás lo admitió, pero lo podía ver en sus ojos y en el cómo se apartaba cuando yo perdía el control – Suspiró ella. – Yo también estaba asustada, siempre que pensaba que quizá pronto controlaría mis poderes; ellos crecían y todo se volvía un completo desastre.

– ¿Jamás te contó sobre este lugar?

– Solamente mi padre me contó que una vez estuvo aquí; justo antes de que la niebla apareciera. – Respondió ella. – Pero había creído que era una simple historia que nos había contado a Anna y a mí para que accediéramos a ir a dormir. – Dijo. – Papá me contó que alguien lo había salvado, pero que no sabía quién había sido, más cuando estuve en Ahtohallan pude ver un momento; mamá le confesaba a mi padre de dónde era ella, así que entenderás que hay muchos huecos en la historia.

– ¿Y no has vuelto a Ahtohallan a averiguarlo?

– He vuelto, pero siento que cada vez hay más cosas que me causan conflicto. – Respondió ella. – Sé que ellos intentaron ir hasta Ahtohallan para averiguar el por qué yo tenía poderes, pero… no lo sé.

– Padres, ¿Quién los entiende? – Comentó Hans.

– Yo no tengo padres. – Murmuró Olaf.

– Mis padres soñaron con tener una gran familia, cientos de niños corriendo por los pasillos de palacio, jugando y riendo. – Dijo el pelirrojo. – Y lo lograron; tuvieron 13 hijos y fue entonces que se dieron cuenta de que los niños requieren de atención, cuidados y que pueden ser mucho más demandantes de lo que ellos habían pensado. Eran jóvenes y bastante estúpidos cuando se casaron, si me lo preguntas a mí. – Dijo el pelirrojo. – Para cuando yo nací tenían aún menos deseos de tolerar a un niño, toda mi vida fue una constante competencia con mis hermanos para ver quién podía obtener más atención por parte de nuestros padres; quienes seguramente tan solo deseaban poder desaparecer a al menos la mitad de sus hijos.

– Las personas tendemos a ser extrañas y difíciles de entender. – Dijo ella. – A veces ni yo misma puedo entenderme.

– Oh, bonita. – Dijo Hans. – Créeme que tomaría toda una eternidad intentar entenderte a ti; eres todo un misterio e insistes en guardar secretos; no es culpa tuya, es tu manera de protegerte, te sientes segura si hay al menos una cosa que sólo tu conozcas. – Afirmó – Eres muy callada; todo lo contrario a tu amigo de nieve, por cierto. – Ambos rieron.

Dieron un par de pasos, pero de pronto Gale apareció y Elsa sintió el viento en su rostro; pero Gale partió tan pronto como había aparecido, la rubia empezó a sentirse mareada y comenzó a tambalearse.

– ¿Elsa? – Hans se acercó rápidamente a ella y la sujeto justo cuando estaba por caer al suelo.

– No me siento bien. – Susurró ella débilmente. – Hans…

– Necesitas sentarte, quizá sólo estás cansada. – Le dijo el pelirroja; ayudándola a sentarse sobre un tronco, la rubia tenía los ojos entrecerrados y su respiración se estaba debilitando. - ¿Elsa?, ¿Qué tienes?, ¿Pasa algo malo?

– Estoy... cansada, creo que… quiero dormir. – Murmuraba ella antes de cerrar los ojos y caer en un profundo sueño, Hans intentó hacerla reaccionar, pero la joven no despertaba.

– ¡Elsa, despierta!, ¡Si esto es una broma, no es divertido!

– A Elsa no le agradan las bromas. – Dijo Olaf pareciendo preocupado por primera vez. - ¿Elsa estará bien?

– Parece que está dormida, pero no sé qué le ocurre. – Respondió Hans mientras seguía intentando despertarla. – Por favor, Elsa. Tienes que abrir los ojos.

– Es inútil. – Escuchó a una voz que provenía de entre los árboles. – Pero descuida, despertará…cuento con ello.


	7. Chapter 7

_– Elsa – Dijo_ lla_mándola por su nombre una vez que ella se había apartado un poco dispuesta a marcharse a otro lado; mas al escuchar su nombre la mencionada de giró a mirarlo. – Quizá algún día vaya a visitar tu bosque. – Pronunció mientras sonreía para molestarla; sintiéndose vencedor de aquel encuentro._

_– Quiero verte intentarlo. – Dijo ella en un tono de voz que le indicaba que aquello era una amenaza. Elsa dio media vuelta y se alejó; perdiéndose entre los invitados. El pelirrojo río discretamente mientras negaba con la cabeza._

_Hans se dirigió en busca de una copa de vino, no había mucho que pudiera hacer en aquel baile; si bien los sucesos ocurridos en Arendelle habían dejado de ser un tema de conversación tan popular como lo habían sido en su momento, y de que nunca fue considerado precisamente un "villano" existía cierta desconfianza y otras personas que creían que al aceptar un compromiso entre sus hijas y él desataría la furia de la "bruja de hielo" y la Reina Anna, que perderían tratados y alianzas importantes con Arendelle._

_Dio un gran trago a su bebida sin importarle los buenos modales. – ¿Acaso eso fue lo que te enseñé, Hans? – Preguntó una voz masculina a sus espaldas. – Pensé que mis lecciones te habían servido de algo._

_– John. – Dijo Hans sin cambiar de actitud. – Insisto en que no tenías que venir conmigo, es solo un tonto baile._

_– La última vez que te deje ir sólo a un tonto baile terminaste siendo acusado de traición e intento de homicidio. – Respondió Hans. – Te he dado muchas lecciones Hans, pero ninguna de esas era sobre como decapitar a alguien. – Bromeó el hombre; quien era al menos unos 10 años mayor al Príncipe._

_– Bueno, tampoco me enseñaste a cómo reaccionar cuando una mujer resulta ser víctima de una maldición de hielo y congela todo un reino en cuestión de segundos. – Comentó Hans._

_– Y hablando de esa mujer, no creas que no note que estabas hablando con la mismísima reina de hielo._

_– Ella ya no es una Reina. – Comentó el pelirrojo. – Sólo es una mujer presuntuosa, pero molestarla es una de las pocas cosas interesantes que puedo hacer por aquí._

_– Pensé que el plan era iniciar un cortejo con la Princesa Catherine. – Le recordó su tutor. – No molestar a una mujer que fácilmente podría convertirte en una paleta de hielo._

_– La Princesa Catherine no está interesada. – Dijo Hans. – Lo dejó muy claro, créeme._

_– El Príncipe Hans Westergard de las Islas del Sur que yo conozco no se rinde tan fácil._

_– Estoy empezando a cansarme de estos viajes solo para venir a bailes y charlar con mujeres huecas. – Dijo Hans. – Creo que dejare de lado la idea del matrimonio, la sociedad no me juzgará por ser soltero; al ser yo varón._

_– Quizá, pero – Dijo John. – Eres un hombre inteligente, de mis mejores alumnos; me atrevería a decir que el mejor de todos. – Dijo el tutor. – Estás destinado a la grandeza, es una desgracia que te encuentres al final de la línea sucesoria de tu reino, serías un gran líder y un gobernante admirable._

_– Quizá tengas razón. – Dijo Hans. – Más ahora estoy considerando algunas cosas, ser Rey significaría dejar de lado algunas cosas._

_– ¿Acaso no vale la pena renunciar a algunas cosas a cambio de esa gran recompensa?_

_– Creo que a estas alturas poco importa mi respuesta a esa pregunta. – Contestó el pelirrojo. – Las opciones se agotan, quedan pocas herederas al trono a las cuáles podría cortejar, incluso intenté con Princesas que no eran las herederas al trono y temían que intentara asesinar a sus hermanos mayores. – Le recordó su alumno. El pelirrojo se distrajo un momento y empezó a buscar con la vista a la rubia entre la multitud. – Creo que es momento de cambiar de objetivos._

_– ¿A qué te refieres, Hans?_

_– Toda mi vida fue una constante competencia, siempre intentando sobresaltar entre mis hermanos. – Dijo Hans. – Queriendo superarlos y que mis padres se enorgullecieran de mí, pero, ¿Realmente quise ser Rey al menos una vez?, tú me lo has dicho en más de una ocasión: Ya no soy un niño y debo madurar. – Continuó hablando. – Seguir peleando con mis hermanos como cuando éramos pequeños no tiene sentido. Si deseo ser importante, tener grandes logros, pero creo que ahora solo me enfocaré en enorgullecer a una sola persona: a mí._

_– ¿La Reina de las nieves tiene algo que ver en esto?_

_– No lo sé, posiblemente. – Respondió. – Ese bosque que ella protege me causa cierta intriga, puede que existan algunas cosas mágicas que podría vender y así reunir dinero suficiente para partir a América e iniciar un negocio; el primero de muchos, tal vez._

_– ¿Ahora decides dejar la monarquía de lado para convertirte en empresario? – Cuestionó John. – A veces tienes ideas muy descabelladas, Hans._

_– Y en ocasiones esas ideas resultan bien._

_– Hans, no sé si logres convencer a la mujer que intentaste asesinar de hacer negocios contigo. – Hizo la observación. – Eso sin mencionar que no eres el único interesado en ese bosque, algunos de tus hermanos también se encuentran interesados; antes de venir acá escuché a Linus hablando con Viktor, mencionaron sus deseos de planear una manera de invadir ese bosque. Se dice mucho sobre ese bosque estos días, ya ni siquiera se sabe que es real y que no lo es._

_– Es por eso que la necesitaré a ella. – Dijo Hans refiriéndose a Elsa. – Elsa conoce el lugar, si me gano su confianza podría llegar a un acuerdo con ella. Y cuando le diga mis planes de irme a América, estoy seguro de que estaría dispuesta a ayudarme con tal de deshacerse de mí._

**-0-**

– Elsa, despierta por favor. – Siguió insistiendo Hans sacudiendo a la joven que permanecía inconsciente.

– Ya te he dicho que es inútil. – Dijo John saliendo de su escondite entre los árboles. – La pequeña Elsa dormirá un poco más, pero tranquilo, estará bien.

– ¿John?, ¿Por qué haces esto? – Preguntó Hans confundido. – ¿Qué le hiciste a Elsa?

– ¿Desde cuándo te preocupa lo que suceda con esa bruja, Hans? – Le cuestionó su tutor. – Ella te impidió ser Rey, tu vida se vio perjudicada por culpa suya, diría que es un pequeño estorbo, pero la pequeña nos será muy útil.

– ¿De qué hablas?, ¡¿Qué le hiciste a Elsa?!

– Oh Hans, ¿Sigues sin ver que estoy de tu lado? – Dijo él. – Ella jamás aceptaría ayudarte, tú lo dijiste es sólo una mujer presuntuosa, que seguramente no ha sido honesta contigo. – Habló John. – Jamás te ayudará; no voluntariamente.

– ¿Qué quieres decir?, ¿Qué te traes entre manos?

– Desde que la recién coronada Reina Elsa de Arendelle congeló un reino entero, empecé a investigar sobre la magia. – Respondió John. – Al igual que la mayoría, siempre pensé que la magia era algo que solo existía en cuentos de hadas, pero desde que se supo sobre la existencia de la reina de las nieves, empecé a creer; por más descabelladas que se escucharan algunas cosas. La existencia del bosque encantado no fue una sorpresa precisamente, he recolectado información sobre este lugar, a diferencia de los otros tontos que desean invadir este lugar sin una investigación previa; yo sé cómo obtener de este bosque todo lo que desee.

– Elsa protege este bosque, al igual que los 4 espíritus de la naturaleza.

– Si, los 5 espíritus son los protectores de este lugar, pero quizá encontré una manera de poderlos de mí lado. – Dijo John desconcertando a Hans y a Olaf; quién había permanecido callado y observando a Elsa todo el tiempo.

– ¿5 espíritus? – Preguntó Hans.

– Tu pequeña amiga no ha sido honesta contigo; te lo dije. – Dijo John. – Elsa es el quinto espíritu, el espíritu del hielo. Lo cual es impresionablemente conveniente.

– En uno de nuestros viajes camino a uno de esos aburridos bailes; cuando fuimos a Dunbroch específicamente. – Dijo John. – Encontré una forma para controlar temporalmente a un "algo", en este caso al espíritu del viento, quien me ayudó a dejar a tu amiguita inconsciente, utilizando el polen de unas flores que crecen en este bosque. – Dijo John. – Pero encontré una forma de hacer ese control permanente y no sólo a un "algo", estoy hablando de controlar a los 5 espíritus y hacerlos trabajar para nosotros.

– John, es… una locura. – Dijo el pelirrojo. – Y aunque lo lograras; nada ni nadie puede salir de este bosque.

– ¿Me crees tan estúpido para venir hasta acá sin un plan de escape?, La magia de los 5 espíritus acabará con la niebla, y ambos seremos dueños de este lugar, ¡Piensa en el poder que eso nos daría, Hans!

– Mi amiga Elsa te detendrá. – Habló finalmente Olaf. – Y Hans no te ayudaría.

– Oh, se nota que no conoces a este hombre. – Dijo John.

– Elsa jamás lo dejaría ayudarte. – Dijo el muñeco.

– Pero, ¿Quién le dirá a Elsa que es lo que planeo? – Preguntó John antes de controlar a Gale nuevamente para hacer que el pequeño muñeco de nieve fuese elevado por los aires y llevado lejos.

– ¡Olaf! – Exclamó Hans intentando alcanzar al muñeco de nieve sin tener éxito.

– Piénsalo, Hans. – Dijo John captando la atención del pelirrojo nuevamente. – Podrías tener mucho más poder y riquezas que cualquiera de tus hermanos, todos tus sueños se harían realidad. Piénsalo, lo haré contigo o sin ti, Hans. – Dijo John. – Pero por respeto a nuestra amistad, deseo incluirte en mis planes, pero si te niegas a ayudarme me veré en la penosa necesidad de quitarte del camino.

– ¡Yo jamás…!

– No te apresures a responder, Hans. – Dijo su tutor. – Tienes varias cosas que considerar, mientras tanto… encárgate de que nuestra pequeña Elsa llegue a salvo a Ahtohallan. – Después de decir eso último desapareció entre los árboles, pero Hans estaba enfocado en cómo hacer reaccionar a Elsa como para perseguir a John.

Se puso de pie y cargó a Elsa en sus brazos, la llevó al interior del barco naufragado para así protegerse en caso de que los gigantes de tierra aparecieran por allí, la recostó en el suelo y se quedó a su lado, acariciando su cabello y esperando que ella estuviera bien; tal y cómo John había asegurado que sucedería.

Pasó alrededor de una hora cuando la rubia comenzó a reaccionar.

– Cuidado, tranquila. – Le dijo al ver como intentaba ponerse de pie. – No te apresures, seguramente sigues estando débil.

– ¿Qué sucedió? – Preguntó ella notablemente debilitada. – ¿Paso algo malo, Hans?

– Decidiste tomar una siesta, tal parece. – Respondió. Aquella respuesta no pareció satisfacer a Elsa.

– Hans. – Dijo ella volteando a ver a cada rincón del barco. - ¿Dónde está Olaf?

– Tú amiga; aquella ráfaga de viento apareció y creo que se apartaron jugando. – Dijo Hans. – Te desmayaste, así que preferí quedarme a tu lado mientras recuperabas el conocimiento, pero seguramente Olaf está bien.

– ¿Qué me paso, Hans? – Insistió la rubia. – Jamás me había pasado algo así, no comprendo…

– Seguramente estas bajo mucho estrés. – Dijo él. – El bosque está en peligro nuevamente y no has estado tranquila desde que aparecí aquí. Posiblemente un descanso era lo que necesitabas, pero estarás bien, bonita.

– ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve dormida?

– Eso no importa, lo que importa es que estés bien. – Dijo Hans. – Si necesitas descansar un poco más, podemos quedarnos aquí todo el tiempo que necesites.

– Pero, el bosque…

– El bosque seguirá estando cubierto por la niebla, nada ni nadie va a poder salir de aquí. – Dijo Hans. – No hay prisa.

– Siento que hay algo que estas ocultándome, Hans. – Dijo Elsa.

– Sé que te cuesta confiar en mí, pero te juro que estoy de tu lado esta vez.

La rubia no se había quedado conforme con las respuestas del Príncipe, quizá desconfiaba tanto de Hans por lo débil y vulnerable que se sentía en ese momento, pero no estaba tranquila con aquel presentimiento que le decía que Hans le ocultaba algo.

– Estoy…algo…cansada. – Dijo Elsa. El pelirrojo se acercó a ella y colocó la palma de su mano en su frente para verificar si tenía fiebre. – Creo que tienes razón y necesito descansar un poco más, recuperar fuerzas.

– Quizá te ayude comer un poco, traeré las provisiones. – Elsa asintió con la cabeza y Hans le sonrió, después se giró dándole la espalda, lo siguiente que sintió fue un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que lo derrumbo.

Elsa se tambaleaba mientras sujetaba un grueso trozo de madera; con el cual había golpeado al Príncipe, después dejo caer la madera y comenzó a caminar, recargándose en las paredes del barco ya que le costaba trabajo mantenerse de pie.

Esperaba recuperarse completamente rápido, no podía arriesgarse a seguir junto a Hans si él insistía en ocultarle cosas, tenía que averiguar qué había sucedido realmente con Olaf y que era lo que tanto ocultaba el pelirrojo.


	8. Chapter 8

Caminaba con torpeza, tropezaba cada tanto y su respiración era agitada; se sentía agotada y empezaba a cuestionarse si haber golpeado a Hans y huido había sido lo mejor o si debió haber descansado un poco más antes de hacerlo.

– ¡Olaf! – Exclamaba lo más alto que podía. No sabía si había algo de verdad en las palabras de Hans, pero temía por el bienestar del muñeco de nieve. - ¡¿Dónde estás amiguito?! – Preguntó.

Ella dio unos cuantos pasos más antes de derrumbarse en el suelo, intentó levantarse, pero ya estaba muy cansada. – Olaf – Repitió una vez más con la esperanza de poder encontrarlo pronto. Elsa sentía como si sus parpados se volvieran más pesados y le costaba mantener sus ojos abiertos.

Pero no quería volver a dormir, ni siquiera estaba plenamente consciente de en qué parte del bosque se encontraba con exactitud; simplemente se había concentrado en alejarse de Hans, probablemente no estaba muy lejos del barco; puesto que debido a su falta de energía el correr no había sido una opción, así que perder el conocimiento allí no era algo seguro, un gigante de tierra podría aplastarla o Hans podría encontrarla y llevarla de vuelta al barco o a dónde sea que planeara llevarla y eso le evitaría el poder encontrar a Olaf.

La rubia se arrastró por el suelo, ignorando lo incomodo e incluso doloroso que eso podía ser; seguramente tendría al menos un par de raspaduras después, pero aquello valdría la pena si encontraba a Olaf.

**-0-**

El golpe que Elsa le había dado no lo había dejado inconsciente, pero sí que lo había dejado en el suelo por un buen rato, no quería ni imaginar la fuerza con la que ella lo hubiese golpeado en otras circunstancias; sin estar debilitada por una especie de droga mágica obtenida de alguna flor.

Pero en cuanto de recupero y el mareo desapareció, se puso de pie y salió, volteó a todas las direcciones intentando buscar cualquier cosa que le indicara en qué dirección fue Elsa. Aquella rubia sí que podía llegar a ser torpe en ocasiones, tan sólo esperaba que estuviera bien y poderla encontrar antes de que algo le pasara o que John decidiera capturarla; aunque en su encuentro previo no había mostrado interés en llevar a Elsa con él, temía que cambiara de opinión.

Sus ojos se enfocaron rápidamente en unas cuantas cosas que se encontraban en el suelo; muy probablemente Elsa había intentado apoyarse en ellos, lo cual era una clara señal de que ella se encontraba débil y que no estaría demasiado lejos.

Encontró huellas que no eran demasiado claras en la tierra, pero las siguió.

Por fortuna; tal y como lo había previsto, Elsa no había conseguido llegar muy lejos, la vio en el suelo arrastrándose poco a poco.

– ¿Te diviertes, bonita? – Preguntó él haciendo que ella girara su cabeza para mirarlo, la expresión en el rostro de Elsa denotaba algo similar al miedo. – ¿Enserio pensaste que llegarías muy lejos?, estas demasiado débil, necesitas descansar, ¿En qué estabas pensando?

– Aléjate de mí. – Dijo ella. – Eres un mentiroso, un traidor y…

Hans ignoró las palabras de la rubia y decidió tomarla en sus brazos, cargándola a pesar de los pequeños intentos de ella por soltarse de su agarre.

– Suéltame. – Demandó ella.

– Intento protegerte de ti misma, Elsa. – Dijo Hans. – Podrás ser una mujer inteligente y poderosa, pero en estos momentos no estas actuando de esa manera; es claro que algo te asusta y eso te hace tomar decisiones bastante cuestionables, si me permites decirlo.

– No te lo permito. – Dijo ella.

– Pues que lastima, ya lo dije. – Comentó él. – Enserio, ¿Qué clase de idea loca se te metió a la cabeza, Elsa?

– Tengo que encontrar a Olaf. – Respondió ella. – Y tú no vas a impedírmelo, ¡Déjame ir! – La rubia se retorció entre sus brazos, tratando se liberarse, pero Hans no estaba dispuesto a soltarla.

– No pienso impedírtelo, pero necesitas descansar. – Habló el pelirrojo. – Después de que recuperes fuerzas ambos iremos a buscarlo, ¿De acuerdo?

– ¿Por qué debería confiar en ti? – Cuestionó ella. – Tú me estas ocultando algo, ¿Qué me pasó?, ¿Dónde está Olaf?, ¿Por qué me siento tan cansada?, ¡¿Qué me hiciste?!

– Yo no te hice nada, Elsa. – Respondió Hans. – Te explicaré todo, pero antes necesito que te tranquilices y descanses.

– ¡Dime que está pasando, Hans! – Exclamó ella. – Juro que si no lo haces volveré a huir las veces que sean necesarias.

– No creo que Olaf esté en peligro.

– ¡¿Crees?! – Gritó ella.

Hans caminó hasta llegar a los pies de un árbol y depositó a Elsa en el suelo con delicadeza, ella recargó su espalda en el tronco del árbol, mientras que Hans se apresuró a colocarse a su lado para impedirle volver a salir corriendo.

– Dices que no sabes si Olaf está en peligro o no. – Dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos. – Tienes que decirme que le ha pasado, Hans.

Había duda en la mirada del Príncipe, algo que no pasó desapercibido por Elsa, quien tan solo esperaba que él optara por ser honesto con ella y decirle todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, ya que cada vez se encontraba más y más confundida.

– Prométeme que no harás una tontería. – Dijo Hans. – Te contaré que ha ocurrido, pero antes de hacer cualquier cosa…

– Tengo que reponerme, ya se. – Lo interrumpió.

– Sé quién ocasiono que la niebla atrapara a todos en el bosque. – Dijo él, ella abrió los ojos con sorpresa y con cierto enojo; claramente había concluido que él lo había sabido todo el tiempo. – Elsa, ¿Qué tan cierto es que tú eres el quinto espíritu?

– ¿Quién te lo dijo? – Preguntó ella sorprendida. – ¿Acaso es otra de las cosas que Anna ha comentado alguna vez?, Tú lo dijiste, ella es poco discreta.

– ¿Entonces es verdad? – Cuestionó, ella desvío la mirada. – Y no, Anna no lo comentó; que yo sepa. Prácticamente me acabo de enterar, tenía la esperanza de que no fuera cierto.

– ¿Tiene algo que ver con que sabes quién ha puesto en peligro al bosque?

– Te comenté que vine hasta Arendelle con un amigo; John. – Respondió él. – Créeme que no pensé que él representara algún tipo de peligro, pero él ha encontrado la manera de controlar al espíritu del viento.

– ¿Qué?, ¿Acaso eso es posible? – Ella estaba más que preocupada, estaba segura de que lo menos quería en ese momento era quedarse tranquila y sin hacer nada.

– Dijo que era algo temporal, pero tal parece que sabe cómo controlar a los 5 espíritus. – Comentó. – No sé qué le haga falta para lograrlo, porque es claro que si ya tuviera todo lo necesario tú ya estarías bajo su control.

– ¿Y qué hay de Olaf?

– Olaf escuchó todo lo que John dijo, quería evitar que el muñeco de nieve te contara algo de lo que hablamos y le ordenó al espíritu del viento llevárselo lejos. – Respondió. – John quiere que le ayude, porque quiere apoderarse de este lugar. Me pidió que te llevara a Ahtohallan, pero realmente no sé qué va a hacer ni cómo.

– ¿E ibas a ayudarlo?

– ¡No! – Exclamó. – No planeo traicionarte, no vine con malas intenciones. Probablemente los motivos que me motivaron a venir acá poco importen ahora dadas las circunstancias. – Agregó. – Además, John ahora no es alguien de fiar y si intentara apoderarme del bosque encantado no lo haría junto a él. En estos momentos siento que no lo conozco y que todo ese tiempo de amistad no ha sido real. – Suspiró. – y tú no le agradas, por cierto.

– Ni siquiera lo conozco, ¿Por qué…?

– Digamos que él me convenció de ir a tu coronación con el fin de ganarme tu corazón y dado a como terminaron las cosas; tú no le agradas en lo absoluto. – Contestó. – Ahora, no más preguntas, duerme un poco y cuando recuperes la energía suficiente, ambos iremos a buscar a Olaf y encontraremos la forma de detener a John. Es una promesa.

– ¿Acostumbras cumplir tus promesas o debería preocuparme? – Cuestionó haciéndolo reír un poco.

– Podría responder tu pregunta, pero supongo que tendrás que averiguarlo tú misma.

– Si pretendías que estuviera más tranquila no lo lograste. – Dijo ella. Él puso los ojos en blanco antes de rodearla con uno de sus brazos y atrayéndola hacía él. – ¿Qué crees que haces? – Preguntó ella.

– Intentaba ayudarte a que estuvieras cómoda para tomar una siesta. – Ella alzó una de sus cejas. – No eres una niñita pequeña no tendría por qué batallar para que duermas un poco.

– No me abraces. – Dijo ella. – Quizá quieras ayudarme…

– Quiero ayudarte. – Dijo él.

– …bien, pero no me abraces. – Habló ella con firmeza.

– Entendido, bonita. – Dijo alejándose un poco de ella. – Pero duerme, y no pretendas que no tienes sueño.

– Sobre eso…

– Duerme.

– … ¿Qué fue lo que…?

– No más preguntas, bonita. – Dijo Hans. – Es hora de una siesta. Después responderé todas tus dudas.

Elsa se resignó, no porque quería evitar una pelea con el pelirrojo sino debido a que por más que le doliera admitirlo; estaba agotada y necesitaba dormir. Así que cerró los ojos y tardó menos de lo que pensaba en quedarse profundamente dormida una vez más.

**-0-**

Despertó, encontrándose nuevamente dentro del barco naufragado. Se incorporó y busco con la vista al pelirrojo, pero no lo veía por ninguna parte. Intentó levantarse para salir en su búsqueda.

– Ni lo pienses, bonita. – Escuchó la voz del pelirrojo; quien iba entrando al lugar. – No volveremos a jugar a las atrapadas, así que si eres tan amable; me gustaría que no volvieras a golpearme, si no es mucho pedir.

– Sólo iba ir a buscarte. – Dijo ella.

– ¿La pequeña Elsa se preocupa por mí?, simplemente adorable. – Comentó el Almirante. Ella entrecerró los ojos.

– No te pases de listo, Westergard. – Le advirtió.

– Bueno, me alegra saber que te encuentras mejor. – Dijo. – Pero prefiero que no nos arriesguemos a que vuelvas a quedar inconsciente en medio del bosque, así que ten, come un poco. – Dijo ofreciéndole parte de las provisiones que habían traído con ellos, Elsa las aceptó y por al menos unos minutos estuvieron conviviendo en completa paz.

**-o-**

Ambos empezaron a caminar en la dirección en que Hans había visto que Gale se había llevado a Olaf; era difícil seguir un rastro cuando no había huellas que seguir. A Hans sí que empezaba a caerle mal esa brisa de viento que sólo le había causado problemas desde el primer momento en que piso aquel bosque.

– ¡Olaf! – Exclamaba Elsa, mientras volteaba en todas las direcciones buscando algo que pudiera indicarle si estaban cerca o si el muñeco había pasado por allí.

Elsa parecía estar triste y con deseos de llorar al no tener señales de su creación nevada, él sintió el impulso de acercarse a ella y decirle que todo estaría bien; a pesar de no estar seguro de ello.

Con John paseándose por el bosque encantado con completa libertad sabía que Elsa peligraba, y con Olaf perdido en alguna parte también era consciente de que la rubia no estaría concentrada en derrotar al invasor.

– Elsa, bonita.

– Ahora no, Hans. – Dijo ella con firmeza. – No tengo tiempo para discutir contigo, no sé dónde podría estar Olaf, ¿Y si algo malo le pasó?

– Elsa, creo que la ventaja que tenemos debido a la niebla es que no puede estar muy lejos. – Comentó el Almirante. – Y es un muñeco de nieve mágico, estoy seguro de que está a salvo.

– ¡Elsa, Hans! – Ambos escucharon; el grito de Olaf se oía lejano, pero al menos ahora sabían que estaban yendo en la dirección correcta.

– ¡Olaf! – Exclamó la rubia apresurándose a encontrar a su pequeño amigo. – ¿Dónde estás Olaf?

– ¡Elsa, no te alejes demasiado! – Exclamó Hans tras de ella, intentando no perderla de vista.

– ¡Estoy aquí! – Gritó el muñeco de nieve. De pronto la rubia se percató que la voz se escuchaba cerca, pero provenía desde las alturas.

Ella levantó la mirada y entonces lo miró; atrapado entre las ramas de un árbol. – ¡No te preocupes amiguito, voy a bajarte de allí!

– Entonces. – Habló el pelirrojo. – ¿Quieres que te cargue para que lo alcances? – Cuestionó Hans.

– Creo que olvidas que tengo poderes mágicos, Hans. – Dijo ella. – Supongo que agradezco que hayas ofrecido tu ayuda, pero no, gracias.

La rubia se apartó un poco y con sus poderes creo unas escaleras de hielo que la llevaron hasta la rama que aprisionaba al pequeño Olaf. – ¡Elsa, me alegro tanto de verte! – Dijo el muñeco con su tan característico tono de voz alegre y dulce.

– También me alegro de verte, amiguito. – Dijo ella abrazándolo. – Estaba preocupada por ti, pensé que algo malo te había pasado.

De pronto el muñeco de nieve agito sus brazos con energía y empezó a hacer sonidos aleatorios. – ¡Elsa, Elsa…oh, Elsa! – Exclamó Olaf. – ¡Hans…el amigo de Hans…Gale!

– Lo sé, amiguito. – Dijo ella. – Hans ya me lo ha contado todo. Él no tenía idea de lo que su amigo planeaba hacer y esta de nuestro lado.

– Entonces, ¿Confiamos en Hans? – Cuestionó Olaf mirándola atentamente.

– Creo que sí. – Respondió ella.

– De acuerdo. – Dijo Olaf sonriendo. – ¡Pero lo mantendré muy vigilado! – Exclamó haciendo reír a la rubia. – ¡No me alejaré de Hans! Lo prometo.

– Creo que a él le hará muy feliz tenerte a su lado todo el tiempo. – Le dijo sabiendo que aquello conseguiría irritar al Almirante y aquello podría divertirla aunque sea un poco.


	9. Chapter 9

– Entonces, Hans. – Habló Olaf captando la atención del pelirrojo, quien ya estaba seguro que se arrepentiría de haber ido en busca del muñeco de nieve. – ¿Si te gustan los sándwiches o fue otra de tus mentiras?

– ¿Disculpa? – Preguntó Hans confundido, él desvío la mirada hacía la rubia; quien se veía bastante divertida al observar la escena.

– ¿Al menos Hans es tu nombre? – Preguntó mirándolo de forma acusatoria.

– Obviamente sí. – Respondió el pelirrojo. – ¿Por qué mentiría sobre eso?

– No lo sé, tú eres el mentiroso; tú dímelo. – Contestó el muñeco de nieve.

– ¿Menti…? ¿Qué te ocurre ahora amiguito?

– Te vigilaré. – Le advirtió el pequeño, dejándolo aún más confundido. El Almirante optó por acercarse a la rubia, porque empezaba a pensar que algo estaba ocurriendo.

– ¿Ahora no le agrado?, pensé que quería ser mi amigo. – Le comentó Hans.

– Pensé que no te interesaba formar lazos de amistad con Olaf. – Le recordó Elsa sonriéndole; disfrutando el momento.

– No estoy interesado en ser su amigo. – Dijo con firmeza, pero la ceja alzada de Elsa demostraba que no le creía; al menos no del todo. –, simplemente empieza a asustarme.

– El gran Almirante Westergard está asustado de un adorable muñeco de nieve. – Comentó. – ¿Quién lo diría?

– Simplemente me preocupa que este observándome mientras duermo, eso de "te vigilaré" suena bastante enserio.

– Lo es. – Dijo ella, Hans hizo una expresión facial que hizo reír a la antes Reina de Arendelle. –, pero descuida. Olaf es como un niño pequeño y no tardará en entretenerse con otra cosa mucho más interesante que tú.

– ¿Ahora dices que no soy lo suficientemente interesante para un muñeco de nieve? – Cuestionó fingiendo sentirse ofendido por ello.

– ¿Prefieres que Olaf este siguiéndote a todos lados el resto del tiempo? – Preguntó Elsa. – Si eso es lo que quieres, bien podría motivarlo a hacer eso.

– No sé si lo digas enserio, pero por piedad no lo hagas. – Respondió el pelirrojo con cierto toque de broma en su voz. –, pero, ¿Puedo saber que le ocurre a tu creación de nieve?

– Tu amigo John amenaza al bosque, controla a Gale y lo alejó de nosotros. – Dijo ella. –, es normal que desconfíe aunque sea un poco, ¿No te parece?

– ¿Y qué hay de ti? – Preguntó Hans. – ¿También tienes tus sospechas?, ¿Acaso también me mantendrás vigilado, bonita?

– ¿Eso te preocupa, Almirante?

– ¿Debería? – Cuestionó él. –, consideraría un halago el que la Reina de las nieves muestre interés en mí, dime bonita, ¿Qué harás para no perderme de vista?, ¿Me abrazarás mientras duermo?

– No creo que tengas tanta suerte, Almirante. – Dijo ella. –, pero tengo mis métodos para mantenerte vigilado, Alteza.

– ¿Debería preocuparme por el hecho de que realmente quisiera averiguar a qué clase de métodos te refieres? – Preguntó utilizando una voz que pretendía ser seductora.

– Esta oscureciendo. – Comentó ella cambiando el tema. –, al parecer esto nos ha tomado más tiempo de lo que pensé. – Dijo con un tono de voz algo triste.

– Lograremos llegar a Ahtohallan pronto, no te preocupes bonita. – Le dijo él intentando animarla un poco.

– Me preocupa un poco el hecho de que John te pidió que me llevaras a Ahtohallan – Admitió la joven. –, no saber el por qué quiere que yo llegue a Ahtohallan me atormenta, ¿Por qué necesita que yo esté allí?, yo esperaría que John intentase impedir que yo llegara allá. – Suspiró. – Todo es tan confuso.

– Oh, bonita. – Susurró Hans, teniendo el atrevimiento tomarla por los brazos sorprendiéndola al hacerlo, quizá fue por lo inesperado pero ese gesto, pero la rubia no hizo movimiento alguno. –, dijiste que en Ahtohallan podríamos encontrar la solución a este problema, así como también mencionaste que llegar hasta allá es complicado. Si llegamos antes que John podríamos arruinar sus planes; impedirle apoderarse del bosque.

– ¿Crees que así funcione? ¬– Le preguntó ella, quien inconscientemente había dado unos pasos hacia adelante; acortando la distancia entre ambos. Elsa lo miraba fijamente con sus grandes ojos azules y a él le parecía que ella buscaba algo; quizá una especie de consuelo.

– Sólo lo sabremos si lo intentamos. – Dijo Hans, de pronto sintió que algo lo jalaba de sus ropas y al mirar abajo observó a Olaf; quien hizo un movimiento con uno de sus brazos de madera indicándole que seguía vigilándolo.

– Creo que alguien aun no encuentra algo con que distraerse. – Dijo ella.

**-0-**

Estaban de regreso al barco naufragado; una vez más.

Estaba oscuro y el sonido del viento soplando fuertemente era lo único que se escuchaba, Elsa había permanecido callada por un largo tiempo, mientras que Olaf continuaba importunando al Príncipe con mil y un preguntas.

Afortunadamente parecía haber dejado sus intenciones de mantenerlo vigilado y había olvidado cualquier sospecha que tuviese sobre él, pero eso no impedía que el pequeño muñeco encontrara la forma de llevarlo al borde de la paciencia.

Elsa tenía razón al decirle que Olaf era como un niño pequeño, siempre demandando atención y tiempo. Las muchas preguntas que el pequeño le hacía acerca de los lugares que había visitado, las cosas que había visto en el mar en medio de sus constantes viajes y demás cosas que se le ocurrían a lo largo de la conversación.

El pelirrojo se había resignado a contarle una historia, relatando lo ocurrido en uno de sus viajes más riesgosos y finalmente para su fortuna; el pequeño Olaf se quedó profundamente dormido, Hans se alejó cuidadosamente, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible para no despertarlo; lo menos que deseaba era soportar otra ronda de preguntas.

Elsa seguía sentada en una esquina, observándolo en silencio, pero cuando sus miradas de cruzaron ella le sonrío con dulzura, el Almirante se acercó hasta donde ella se encontraba y se sentó a su lado.

– ¿También tendré que contarte un cuento para que puedas dormir? – Preguntó Hans, ella negó con la cabeza aun con una sonrisa en su rostro.

– No, pero siento como si hubiera pasado casi todo este día durmiendo. – Comentó ella. –, creo que fuera de todo pronóstico eres bueno con los niños.

– O solo con tu muñeco de nieve.

– En realidad hiciste un buen trabajo con los niños en el campamento Northuldra. – Recordó ella. –, pretendes que te molestan, pero yo pienso que te gusta hacerte el difícil.

– No finjo, los niños son molestos. – Dijo Hans. –, el hecho de que no explote gritándoles no me convierte en alguien que "sea bueno con los niños", bonita.

– Hans. – Susurró ella, el mencionado la observó atentamente. La rubia bajó la mirada y empezó a jugar con la falda de su vestido. –, no sé qué me pasará si John consigue controlarme.

– No lo hará, lo impediremos. – Ella siguió sin mirarlo, permaneciendo concentrada en los bordes de su falda.

– No hay forma de estar seguros. – Comentó ella. –, aunque queramos pretender que todo saldrá bien para nosotros…

– ¿Nosotros? – Cuestionó intentando desviar los pensamientos de la joven; haciéndola olvidar sus preocupaciones, pero no funcionó.

– …existe la posibilidad de que él consiga lo que quiere, y cuando eso pase, no sé qué es lo que podría pasarle a Olaf. – Habló ella. –, prométeme que cuidarás de él.

– Elsa…

– Si John consigue eliminar la niebla, prométeme que lo llevarás con Anna. – Dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos. –, Olaf estará bien allí, supongo.

– ¿Supones?

– Te he dicho que no sé qué pasará conmigo. – Dijo ella. –, supongo que controlará mis acciones, pero seguiré con vida y mientras yo viva Olaf también lo hará, pero no quiero que si John tiene control sobre mí me obligue a hacerle daño a Olaf; jamás me perdonaría a mí misma si lo lastimara.

– Olaf estará bien, lo cuidaremos juntos. – Le dijo, Hans la tomó por la cintura delicadamente para recostarla en el suelo, la joven no opuso resistencia aunque no le agradaban mucho las libertades que Hans se estaba tomando para con ella, pero se encontraba en un momento algo vulnerable en el cual tan solo tenía a Hans como compañía. – Y si es necesario; haré lo que haga falta para llevar a Olaf con Anna; en Arendelle. Es una promesa.

Elsa se incorporó ligeramente; lo suficiente para abrazarlo en señal de gratitud por aquella promesa.

**-0-**

En cuanto había amanecido los tres salieron del barco y reanudaron su viaje hacia el mar oscuro; no estaba lejos según Elsa, lo cual podía ser cierto o una mentira blanca para mantenerlo cuerdo y estar dispuesto a tolerar escuchar hablar al pequeño.

Caminaron menos de una hora; entonces Elsa se detuvo de pronto. – Hay algo mal aquí. – Dijo la rubia, el pelirrojo y Olaf enfocaron la vista al frente y observaron el mar oscuro; el cual estaba demasiado tranquilo. –, estas aguas jamás están tan calmadas, creo que John ha encontrado la manera de facilitarnos el camino hasta Ahtohallan.

– Y eso no puede ser nada bueno. – Agregó el pelirrojo.


	10. Chapter 10

Aquella mañana había despertado llevándose la sorpresa de tener a la anterior Reina de Arendelle acurrucada a su lado, mientras que él la mantenía abrazada. Elsa había hecho un leve movimiento mediante el cual simplemente acortó aún más la casi inexistente distancia que había entre ellos.

La observó detenidamente, apreciando cada detalle de su rostro, inconscientemente llevo una de sus manos hasta la mejilla de la joven, acariciándola con cuidado y delicadeza para no despertarla, se percató de un leve movimiento en las pestañas de la joven, así como también una leve sonrisa se formó en los labios de la durmiente mujer.

Se veía hermosa; ese pensamiento invadió su mente y fue incapaz de sacarlo de allí. Se acomodó para estar más cómodo, sin poder controlarlo o sin ser del todo consciente de sus acciones acercó su rostro al de ella, rosando sus narices. – quería besarla. – Admitió para sí mismo en su mente, y una vez que admitió aquello no había nada que pudiese sacarlo de su cabeza, y aquel deseo se convirtió en una necesidad.

Desconocía el porqué, no habían convivido lo suficiente como para sentir algo por ella; era simple deseo al parecer, estuvo a punto de despertarla con un sorpresivo beso en los labios, más un grito de Olaf deseándole un buen día lo sobresaltó e hizo que la rubia (ignorando lo que estuvo a punto de ocurrir) despertase.

Así que con el fin de evitar preguntas incómodas; se apresuró a ofrecer un desayuno para que pudiesen salir rumbo al mar oscuro lo más pronto posible.

Pero al llegar a la playa, Elsa no paraba de repetir que algo iba mal, sin saber qué hacer.

– La primera vez que estuve aquí la marea era demasiado violenta, el bosque nuevamente se encuentra atrapado en la niebla. No debería estar tan calmado. – Comentó la rubia. –, ¿Crees que John ya haya conseguido controlar a Nokk? – Preguntó asustada y esto provocó que la arena bajo sus pies se cubriera de hielo.

– Algunas cosas no cambian, ¿No, bonita? – Habló el pelirrojo intentando aligerar el ambiente para salvarla de sus pensamientos, pero no surtió efecto y tampoco provocó algún comentario por parte de la rubia, quién permanecía demasiado concentrada en sus miedos.

– ¡Esto es malo, muy malo! ¬– Exclamó ella perdiendo aún más el control sobre sus poderes, Elsa empezó a caminar de un lado a otro expandiendo el hielo del suelo, esto provoco que Hans al dar un paso resbalara y cayera al suelo, Elsa por su parte estaba demasiado distraída como para haberse dado cuenta de ello. Mientras que Olaf pasó a su lado deslizándose sobre el hielo.

– ¿Qué pasa Hans? – Cuestionó el muñeco de nieve. – ¿Acaso no sabes patinar? – Hans lo miró con una ceja alzada sin decir nada. – ¡Oh, oh oh, ya se!, ¡Yo podría enseñarte! – Exclamó animado.

– Quizá luego, amiguito. – Respondió el pelirrojo. – Ahora debemos pensar en algo que ayude a Elsa.

– John te pidió que me llevaras a Ahtohallan. – Comentó de pronto la rubia. –, quizá logró llegar hasta allá, después de todo.

– ¿Qué significaría eso? – Cuestionó Hans.

– Ahtohallan es un lugar lleno de secretos, no sabría bien que ocurrirá allá. – Respondió. –, así que, Hans, necesito que pongas a salvo a Olaf.

– ¿A salvo de qué? – Intervino el pequeño sin comprender que ocurría.

– ¿Qué hay de ti? – Preguntó el pelirrojo ignorando al muñeco de nieve. – ¿Qué piensas hacer?

– La única manera de averiguar qué es lo que planea hacer John es yendo a Ahtohallan. – Dijo ella. –, no podrás hacerme cambiar de opinión, Almirante.

– ¿Piensas ir sola?

– Estaré bien, Hans. – Mintió. –, sólo necesito que te asegures de que Olaf esté bien.

– La última vez que fuiste paso algo así, la vez que nos apartaste a Anna y a mí para ir sola a Ahtohallan, ambos morimos por un momento. – Recordó Olaf en un tono de voz que lo hacía sonar como algo inocente y de lo cual no habría que preocuparse.

– ¡Si, en definitiva no irás sola! – Exclamó Hans al escuchar que la rubia al parecer había muerto en algún punto después de haber estado en Ahtohallan.

– Eso sólo paso porque fui demasiado lejos. – Se defendió Elsa. – esta vez no intento conocer mi pasado, simplemente ir tras John; el cual debo recordarte quiere controlar a los 5 espíritus y yo soy uno de esos cinco espíritus. – Habló ella. –, no quiero hacerle daño a nadie, pero es evidente que eso no estará bajo mi control cuando él me controle, preferiría que cualquier ser vivo este lo suficientemente alejado de mi cuando eso pase.

– Si vas sola no podrías defenderte de él, no sí él ya ha encontrado la manera de controlarte. – Dijo Hans.

– Me gusta pensar que si John ya hubiese averiguado como hacerlo no estaríamos teniendo esta conversación. – Dijo ella. –, me prometiste que cuidarías de Olaf y justo ahora lo que necesito es que lo alejes de mí, además, quizá no me agrades del todo pero tampoco deseo convertirte en un cubito de hielo, así que haznos un favor a todos y aléjense de aquí.

– Nada bueno pasa cuando quieres solucionar los problemas tú sola. – Habló Olaf nuevamente. –, además si te pasa algo malo eso me afectará sin importar si estoy lejos o cerca de ti, y prefiero estar contigo Elsa.

– Si las cosas se salen de control prometo salir corriendo de allí con Olaf. – Dijo Hans para convencerla. –, pero hablo enserio Elsa, no te dejaré ir sola sabiendo que tu vida podría estar en riesgo, ¿Y si John te obliga a ir demasiado lejos y eso de mata de nuevo?

– Sólo creo que necesito aclarar que me congelé, no sé qué tipo de muerte crees que tuve, pero no fue tan trágica. – Aclaró ella. –, y no estuve convertida en una estatua de hielo por mucho tiempo, Anna me salvó y ¿Adivina? Ni siquiera estaba conmigo cuando sucedió. – Le informó.

– No irás sola. – Repitió Hans con firmeza para hacerle entender que eso no estaba abierto a discusión.

– Tú no me mandas.

– No quería llegar a esto, bonita, pero a estas alturas debes entender que ya no eres una Reina y no te debo obediencia; en realidad ni siquiera soy de Arendelle así que quizá nunca te debí eso. – Continuó hablando el pelirrojo. –, pero la ironía de la vida es que ahora yo tengo un título y tú no, así que se podría decir que quién le debe obediencia al otro eres tú a mí. – Elsa formó una "o" con sus labios difiriendo con las palabras del Príncipe sureño. –, hablando de ironías, ¿Soy el único que piensa que el hecho de que tú te congelaras es…?

– ¿Irónico? – Finalizó ella. – No hay que pensar en ello, no tiene importancia.

– Entonces, ¿Cómo llegamos a Ahtohallan? – Preguntó Hans.

– El mar está tranquilo y no parece haber señales de Nokk por ninguna parte, así que creo que no habrá problema si lo congelo. – Dijo Elsa. – Puedo hacer un trineo de hielo si patinar te es un problema, sé que en las islas del sur no nieva así que posiblemente tengas poca experiencia en el hielo.

– Bueno hace años estuve en la coronación de una joven Reina que me hizo tener una experiencia bastante helada y luchar con un muñeco de nieve un poco más alto que Olaf, también subí por una escalera de hielo sin caer, yo diría que tengo práctica. – Dijo Hans.

– ¿La suficiente para cruzar todo el mar oscuro deslizándote sobre hielo? – Cuestionó ella sin creerlo capaz de hacerlo.

– Por favor no crees otro bote de hielo para apartarnos de ti. – Dijo Olaf.

– No lo haré amiguito. – Prometió Elsa. – Sigo pensando que no deberían venir conmigo, pero sé que cierto Príncipe es un necio al cual no podré hacer cambiar de opinión.

– Concuerdo con cierta parte. – Habló Hans.

– Tienes razón, eres muy necio. Me alegra que seas capaz de aceptarlo – Dijo Olaf haciendo reír a Elsa. – Es bueno aceptar nuestros defectos.

– Es verdad Olaf. – Habló Elsa siguiéndole el juego. –, pero está bien después de todo nadie es perfecto, ni siquiera tú; señor necio.

– Tampoco usted, señorita testaruda. – Agregó el pelirrojo. – Entonces, ¿Hacia Ahtohallan?

– Hacia Ahtohallan. – Sonrío Elsa. –, en otras circunstancias te gustaría el lugar, no es por nada pero es impresionante.

– Entonces tendrás que darme un recorrido una vez que todo termine. – Elsa negó con la cabeza divertida, olvidando por completo aquel miedo que por un momento se había apoderado de ella. – No aceptaré un no como respuesta, estoy dispuesto a regresar a este bosque a molestarte las veces que sean necesarias.

– No me desafíes, Westergard. – Le advirtió ella a modo de broma. Se giró, teniendo al mar oscuro frente a ella. Dio una pisada al agua y esta no tardó en cubrirse de hielo; el cual se esparció sin problemas cubriendo todo el mar. – ¿Por qué está siendo tan fácil?, es tan sencillo que me da escalofríos.

– La Reina de hielo con escalofríos…

– ¡Irónico, ya se! – Exclamó ella interrumpiéndolo. –, Entonces, ¿Tienes suficiente experiencia en el hielo o necesitas un trineo?, No te juzgaré. – Habló ella. – Puedes tomarme de la mano si te asusta, también estoy segura de que Olaf evitará que caigas.

– Aprendo rápido, te sorprendería. – Dijo Hans, entonces ella le creo unos patines para ayudarlo a cruzar el mar congelado.

Los tres empezaron a patinar sobre el mar oscuro camino rumbo a Ahtohallan, Olaf le iba dando ánimos al pelirrojo diciendo lo bien que patinaba, iban sin problema y pronto pudieron ver Ahtohallan a la distancia, pero de pronto Elsa se detuvo, lo cual captó la completa atención del pelirrojo.

– ¿Todo bien, Elsa? – Le preguntó con sincera preocupación.

– Sí, eso creo. – Respondió ella. – Hans. – Él la miró atentamente. –, ¿A qué viniste al bosque encantado?

– ¿Quieres hablar sobre eso ahora?

– Quiero saber la verdad. – Dijo ella.

– Quiero irme a América a iniciar una nueva vida, empezar un negocio. – Dijo Hans.¬–, pero en definitiva la corona de las Islas del Sur no me apoyaría para eso, así que pensé que podría reunir el dinero necesario para invertir en mi futuro por mi cuenta; con tú ayuda.

– ¿Mi ayuda? – Cuestionó confundida. – Honestamente no somos los mejores amigos del mundo, ¿Qué te hizo pensar que te ayudaría?

– El hecho de que te alegraría que yo me fuera a América y no tendrías que volver a verme.

– De acuerdo, tienes un punto. – Dijo ella. – Una buena teoría, debo admitirlo.

– Pensé que podría convencerte de darme algunas plantas o algo así con propiedades mágicas de preferencia curativas para poder comercializarlas. – Elsa lo miró con una expresión confusa. – si eran algo que sólo crecía en este lugar el precio sería elevado y obtendría lo necesario para partir. – Suspiró. – Me di cuenta que todo el tiempo estuve persiguiendo sueños que no eran míos, ya no aspiro a una corona simplemente quiero ser alguien en la vida por mí mismo y no por ser un Príncipe.

– Supongo que entiendo eso. – Dijo ella. Hans se distrajo un momento al ver a Olaf patinando de manera cómica detrás de Elsa, ignorando la situación por completo. –, ¿Puedo confesarte algo?, algo sobre mí. – Él asintió. – cuando era Reina de Arendelle, nunca nadie veía a "Elsa", era como interpretar un papel, alguien que vivía para cumplir con las expectativas que habían dejado los Reyes anteriores, sin mencionar que no muchos pensaban que una mujer sería capaz de ser una monarca adecuada. – Hizo una pausa. –, creo que cuando renuncié a la corona sólo les demostré que tenían la razón y cada vez que voy a Arendelle siento que todos me miran como la niñita asustadiza para quien gobernar fue tan difícil que terminó huyendo; porque eso es lo que hago mejor.

– Renunciaste a la corona por proteger el bosque encantado…

– A veces siento que esa fue mi excusa para librarme de la presión. – Confesó Elsa. –, soy un desastre Hans, probablemente crees que ya lo has notado, pero no tienes ni idea. Créeme. – Guardó un silencio antes de desviar un poco el tema. –, pero siento que este bosque es como una versión de mi antigua habitación, es una clase de refugio en dónde siento que no puedo lastimar a nadie y nadie puede hacerme daño a mí, pero está claro que no es así. – Hans quería reconfortarla de algún modo, pero ella ya lo había dicho "no eran mejores amigos" o algo por el estilo, él no era Anna o alguna persona cercana a ella como para tener derecho a ser su apoyo emocional. – y aunque le digo a todos que me siento libre desde que decidí quedarme aquí, no es así. – Habló ella. –, es decir, si me sentí libre por ¿Qué?, ¿Las primeras semanas? Me atrevería a decir que fue incluso menos tiempo que eso, quizá estaba demasiado sentimental porque al menos comprendía un poco más sobre mí misma, pero a veces me siento atrapada, incluso cuando no había una niebla mágica que nos impedía salir. – Suspiró. –, y no termino de comprender el por qué fui elegida para ser el quinto espíritu, ni siquiera soy capaz de entender que se supone que debo hacer, a veces me siento tan inútil porque intento proteger este lugar, pero siendo honesta parece que no hay mucha diferencia si estoy o no, además de que Yelana y algunos Northuldra no terminan de aceptar del todo mi presencia aquí.

– Puedes irte si no te sientes cómoda aquí, ¿Lo sabes, cierto?

– Me repito una y otra vez que no le tengo que demostrar nada a nadie, pero no quiero seguir siendo la persona que ante el más mínimo problema sale corriendo. – Dijo ella. – además, el otro día que dijiste que nosotros no pertenecíamos a ninguna parte se sintió tan…real y eso asusta.

– No tiene nada de malo no pertenecer a ninguna parte, Els.

– Toda mi vida me he sentido como un bicho raro, ¡Creo hielo, por dios! – Exclamó ella. –, siempre soñé con sentir que pertenecía a alguna parte e incluso en un bosque encantado me sigo sintiendo tan…rara y sola. Sé que tengo a Anna, Kristoff…a Olaf y a algunos amigos, pero aun así es solitario en ocasiones, a veces me he sentido más identificada con una "lagartija pirómana" – Hizo haciendo referencia al cómo Hans se había referido a Bruni una vez. – que con cualquier ser humano, y eso no me reconforta en lo más mínimo.

– El primer paso es no compararte con una lagartija, ¿De acuerdo? – Bromeó Hans. –, de hecho, no te compares con nada ni nadie, yo me comparé con mis hermanos por años y ya sabes cómo terminó; casi separo tu cabeza del resto de tu cuerpo con una espada.

– Lo tuyo es un caso bastante extremo y si quieres mi opinión eso ocurrió porque eres toda una Reina del drama. – Dijo ella. – Yo estoy bastante segura de que jamás querré decapitar a alguien.

– Yo solía decir eso, ¿Sabes?

– Jamás decapitaré a nadie, ¡Jamás!

– Ya lo sé, además yo nunca permitiría que alguien tan dulce como tú lo hiciera. – Ella lo miró extrañada. –, si acaso yo lo haría por ti, si quieres.

– Gracias, pero tendré que declinar su oferta Almirante. – Dijo ella jugando. – ¿Acaso aspiras a convertirte en asesino a sueldo en América o por qué me haces tal ofrecimiento? – Elsa rió.

– No, en realidad creo que ambos sabemos que fracasaría en ese trabajo, las dos personas contra las cuales atenté siguen vivas y de hecho estoy charlando con una de ellas. – Dijo Hans. –, con Anna… bueno en teoría la deje morir, se podría decir que no había forma en que eso fallara, pero…si, en definitiva el asesinar gente no es un trabajo para mí.

– Yo sería mucho mejor que tú en ese trabajo, sólo digo. – Opinó ella. – Puedo vencerte en cualquier cosa, creo yo.

– ¿Es un desafío?

– Varios desafíos creo yo. – Dijo ella. – ¿Acaso temes que te humille?

– No cantes victoria, bonita. – Habló Hans. –, ahora hay que llegar a Ahtohallan, ¿O acaso estas atrasándolo?, es decir, una vez que salvemos al bosque encantado tendremos que dar inicio a todos esos desafíos y te vencería en todos ellos, es normal que desees posponer tu derrota.

– ¿Mi derrota?, sueñas, Westergard. – Respondió ella. –, pero tienes razón en que deberíamos apresurarnos, cada segundo podría ser crucial para derrotar a John.

Siguieron con su camino hasta que llegaron a la isla congelada, en cuanto los tres pisaron Ahtohallan la marea del mar oscuro se volvió violenta destrozando todo el hielo que Elsa había creado y el agua los empujo violentamente al interior de Ahtohallan, así como también una pared de agua bloqueó la salida.

– Aún más atrapados – Comentó Olaf. – ¿Es una clase de juego de escape?

– Hans Westergard. – Dijo una voz masculina que provenía de detrás de una de las paredes de hielo. – Sabía que no me fallarías y traerías a la bruja de hielo…


	11. Chapter 11

Sus ojos miraban con confusión al hombre del cuál hasta ese momento sólo había conocido su nombre, no comprendía el que lo había motivado a cometer las acciones realizadas hasta ese momento.

— Me alegra saber que ella no te ha lavado el cerebro por completo. — Comentó John viendo con desprecio a la rubia. — Sabía que la traerías aquí, te conozco perfectamente Hans.

— En realidad Elsa nos trajo hasta acá. — Intervino Olaf; como siempre en un tono de voz dulce e inocente. —, si ella no hubiera congelado el mar oscuro no hubiésemos podido venir patinando hasta acá. — Dijo el muñeco de nieve, pensando que aquello era algo digno de ser presumido. — ¿A ti te gusta patinar?

— Olaf — Murmuró la rubia para hacerlo callar.

— No la he traído porque tú lo pediste. — Habló Hans, John formó una expresión de sorpresa en su rostro que desapareció rápidamente. — John, yo ya no la odio. — Agregó el pelirrojo. —, no tienes por qué seguir con esto…

— ¡Si tengo! — Interrumpió John. — ¡Yo pasé años enseñándote!, ¡Largas horas, lecciones todos los días de la semana con la esperanza de verte convertido en un Rey algún día! — Exclamó quien había sido tutor del pelirrojo por años. —, ¡¿Crees que te dejaré tirar todo eso a la basura?!

— Mis intereses han cambiado John, ser Rey… jamás fue lo que de verdad quería, simplemente creía que lo hacía. — Hans intentaba querer entrar en razón a John, muy a pesar de todo su tutor había sido su mejor amigo por años, no podía simplemente considerarlo un vil villano fingiendo que no le importaba lo que le sucediera a él. —, por favor John, termina con esto, estoy seguro de que Elsa dejará pasar tus acciones si te detienes ahora.

A Elsa no le simpatizaba que alguien más hablara por ella, mucho menos que tomará decisiones en su nombre sin siquiera preguntarle qué era lo que ella pensaba al respecto, pero reconocía que no era el momento indicado para reclamarle a Hans por hacerlo, él conocía a John, quizá sabía el cómo hacerlo cambiar de opinión respecto a sus planes.

— Tan sólo decidiste que ya no quieres convertirte en Rey porque crees que es algo imposible ahora. — Dijo John. — Por culpa suya. — Sentenció refiriéndose a la rubia. —, ¡Esa bruja es la causante de todos tus problemas!

— ¡Yo no…! — Intentó defenderse Elsa, más se vio interrumpida por el pelirrojo. (Otra cosa más que enserio detestaba).

— No voy a culparla de los errores que yo cometí en el pasado; ya no más. — El pelirrojo dio un paso hacia adelante para acercarse a John. —, yo soy el único culpable de mis acciones, además han pasado años desde que lo ocurrido en Arendelle; no tengo intenciones de buscar una tonta venganza ahora…

— Tan sólo necesitas recordar, ¡Y estamos en el lugar indicado! — Exclamó John antes de alejarse, perdiéndose entre las pareces de hielo.

— ¡John! — Exclamó Hans antes de disponerse a ir tras de él.

— Hans, espera. — Dijo Elsa deteniéndolo por el brazo. — No vayas demasiado lejos, podría haber graves consecuencias. — Le advirtió la rubia.

— Creo que tú amigo quiere jugar atrapadas, Hans. — Dijo Olaf. — ¡Qué divertido! — Saltó felizmente antes de seguir el camino que John había tomado. — Creo que él empieza a agradarme. — Elsa negó con la cabeza levemente, en otras circunstancias le hubiese divertido la actitud de su creación de nieve.

— Deberíamos apresurarnos antes de que le pase algo a Olaf. — Habló Elsa con algo de preocupación, Hans asintió con la cabeza y ambos imitaron la acción de Olaf; al ir por el mismo camino.

Llegaron a una parte en dónde sólo había una gran pista de hielo, Olaf se había detenido al borde de ella. — ¿Sabes, Hans?, Tú amigo parece ser bueno jugando a las escondidas. — Comentó el muñeco de nieve. — ¡No lo veo por ninguna parte!

— ¿Qué es esto? — Preguntó el pelirrojo mirando a Elsa con atención.

— Ahtohallan guarda memorias, creo recordar habértelo dicho. — Mencionó ella. —, aquí es exactamente dónde se muestran todos esos recuerdos, puede…provocar muchas emociones.

— Eso es exactamente lo que John quiere. — Concluyó en su murmullo, ella lo miro algo confundida pues no había logrado escuchar del todo. —, desea que yo recuerde lo mucho que llegué a odiarte en el pasado.

Él dio un paso adelante, entonces figuras de nieve materializaron sucesos de su pasado dejándolo sin habla, fue seguido de Olaf y Elsa, y algunas de las memorias de ellos dos fueron representadas por nieve, mezclándose entre las de él.

Una de las primeras figuras de nieve que vio Hans fue una en dónde se le representaba a él mismo de pequeño jugando con un palo de madera, pretendiendo que montaba un caballo y balbuceaba cosas sobre una historia ficticia que el pequeño Hans había inventado; dónde él era un caballero valiente que iba en busca de aventuras, encontraba tesoros y descubría lugares jamás visitados anteriormente.

Su mirada se transportó a otra en dónde Klaus; el mayor de sus hermanos le había regalado el primer libro que había leído en su vida; era sobre barcos y tenía bellas ilustraciones en cada una de las páginas. Hans había empezado a aprender a leer y ninguna de las lecturas que había sugerido su tutor de aquel entonces había resultado del interés del menor de los Príncipes sureños, así que su hermano mayor (Sabiendo que su hermanito disfrutaba escuchar las historias de sus viajes en altamar) le había comprado aquel libro, Hans recordaba haberlo leído cientos de veces, finalmente las páginas habían terminado manchadas y desgastadas.

Había pasado junto a unas cuantas memorias graciosas de Olaf; que sólo le comprobaban que la pequeña creación de Elsa siempre había tenido la misma actitud y personalidad desde el día en que fue creado.

— Hola, mi nombre es Olaf — Escuchó una voz infantil desconocida para él — Y me gustan los abrazos. — Fue entonces que su mirada encontró la memoria de Elsa de dónde provenía aquella voz. La pequeña Elsa fingía una voz pretendiendo que esa voz le pertenecía al muñeco de nieve que había hecho junto a su hermana menor.

— ¡Te adoro Olaf! — Exclamó la pequeña Anna antes de abrazar el muñeco de nieve.

Hasta ese momento todas las memorias eran felices y se atrevería a considerarlas adorables. Pero la ausencia de John le preocupaba así como también la advertencia dada por Elsa: "Puede provocar muchas emociones" lo mantenía alerta.

Elsa continuaba caminando a su lado, en caso de que algún recuerdo provocara una reacción negativa en él. La joven desconocía que recuerdos podrían aparecer, tampoco conocía del todo al Almirante, así que no sabía cómo reaccionaría a ciertos eventos del pasado.

— No soy esa princesa. Es decir, si hubieras golpeado a mi hermana Elsa, eso habría sido...porque ya sabes...afortunadamente para ti solo soy yo. — El momento en que había golpeado a Anna con su caballo apareció.

— Lindo concepto tenía Anna de ti. — Comentó Hans mirando a la rubia, quien sólo entrecerró los ojos. —, por cierto, ¿Cómo esta ella, aún me odia?

— Bueno, tomando en cuenta que siempre te imita cuando tiene que representar la palabra "villano" cuando jugamos charadas apostaría a que sí. — Dijo ella y ambos se rieron del comentario olvidando por un escaso segundo el problema en el que se encontraban. — y bueno, ella a veces menciona lo orgullosa que se siente por haberme salvado de su "malvado ex novio"

— ¿Ex novio? — Cuestionó Hans desconcertado. — ¿Anna me considera su…ex?

— Bueno, le pediste matrimonio. — Le recordó ella.

— Vamos Els, tú más que nadie sabe que eso no cuenta. — Dijo Hans. —, ni siquiera amé a Anna y dudo mucho que ella lo haya hecho; tú lo dijiste…

— No puedes enamorarte tan pronto. — Una figura de nieve representando aquel justo momento le ganó la palabra al pelirrojo.

— Lo que ella dijo. — Dijo Hans a manera de broma.

— Anna estaba desesperada por…

— ¿Un romance? — La interrumpió Hans, la rubia negó con la cabeza.

— Cariño. — Dijo ella. —, nuestros padres habían muerto y aun antes de eso… estaban muy ocupados dirigiendo un reino e intentando encontrar una solución a cierto…problemita helado. — Hizo referencia a sus poderes. — ella no sabía de mis poderes ni del accidente, simplemente pensaba que su hermana mayor…su única familia la rechazaba, pasó años creyendo que yo la odiaba, creyendo que algo había hecho mal…ella tan sólo deseaba que alguien la amara.

— ¿Y qué hay de ti, Elsa? — Preguntó sorprendiéndola de pronto. — ¿Tú no deseabas lo mismo que ella?

— Estaba ocupada deseando otras cosas, Almirante Westergard. — Respondió.

— ¡Papá! — Un Hans de alrededor 12 años corría hacía el escritorio del Rey de las Islas del Sur repitiendo aquella palabra una y otra vez; emocionado. — ¡Mira lo que he hecho! — Mostró con orgullo una réplica a un barco que había elaborado tras muchos días de trabajo, viéndolo ahora como adulto no era precisamente una obra de arte, pero en aquel entonces le había emocionado el ser capaz de terminar aquel barco por su cuenta.

— ¡Henry ya te he dicho cientos de veces que no me interrumpas cuando estoy ocupado! — Exclamó el Rey golpeando su escritorio con el puño, sobresaltando al menor de sus hijos.

— Soy Hans, papá. — Dijo el joven Príncipe en voz baja.

— ¡¿Acaso te pregunté eso?! — Cuestionó el Rey con enojo. —, ¡No tengo tiempo para… tonterías!, ¡Siempre te he dicho que no me molestes a menos que sea importante y esa porquería en definitiva no es algo importante!

— Papá…

— ¡Ya madura, Hans! No eres un niño pequeño para… manualidades. — Habló su padre. — Manualidades que ni siquiera puedes hacer bien, a tú edad Linus ya destacaba en la esgrima, Asmund era un estudiante destacado; incluso ya había aprendido a trazar una ruta para un viaje en barco, Klaus era un jinete espectacular, ¿Piensas impresionarme con esa estupidez?, ¡Ya no me quites el tiempo, Hans! — Dijo sin notar que el Príncipe había comenzado a temblar tratando de no estallar en llanto. —, Vuelve cuando realmente tengas algo impresionante que mostrarme.

— ¡Hola! — Exclamó un pequeño Hans de 9 años, acercándose a tres de sus hermanos mayores, quienes lo ignoraron completamente. — ¿Qué están haciendo?, ¿Puedo unirme? — No hubo respuesta, ni siquiera voltearon a mirarlo. — Fredrik, Linus, Robert. — Los llamó por sus nombres, pero sus hermanos siguieron sin girarse, fingiendo que no lo escuchaban. — No es divertido, les estoy hablando.

— ¡Aléjate, Hans! — Exclamó Linus finalmente perdiendo la paciencia, los otros los le dieron un ligero empujón a Linus molestos, puesto que el plan era ignorar al menor hasta que se cansara de insistir y se fuera. —, ¿No entiendes que no queremos estar contigo?, no tenemos tiempo para tus juegos de niños pequeños.

— Sólo eres un año mayor. — Se quejó el pequeño Hans.

— ¡Aún eres un tonto bebé! — Exclamó Robert. —, ¡Vete a molestar a alguien más, Hansy!, ¡Busca a mamá, déjanos en paz!

Hans tomó la mano de Elsa, fue algo inesperado para ella, sin embargo no se apartó. El pelirrojo apartó la mirada de aquella escena y continuaron caminando, las emociones negativas (Para Hans) se esfumaron tan pronto como vio a una Elsa de nieve cantando a todo pulmón.

— No digas…nada. — Dijo Elsa con firmeza al notar el cómo Hans se disponía a hacer algún comentario al respecto.

— No sabía que cantabas…

— ¡Nada! — Remarcó sus palabras para evitar que dijera algo, apretó la mano del pelirrojo y apresuró el paso para apartarlos de aquella vergonzosa escena, más Hans no apartaba la mirada de esa figura cantarina.

— Es completamente comprensible que te avergüence, Elsa. — Habló Olaf. — Cantas un poco desafinado. — El pelirrojo soltó una carcajada ignorando la mirada molesta de la rubia.

— Aún tenemos que detener a John, quizá deberíamos salir de aquí y buscarlo en otra parte en lugar de revivir escenas del pasado. — Habló con seriedad. Ella.

— ¿Qué piensa hacer con él, Majestad? — Aquella escena en específico captó la atención del pelirrojo, la rubia se aferró a la mano del Almirante intentando de que se apartaran de los recuerdos que los rodeaban, pero Hans lo impidió.

— Los crímenes cometidos por el Príncipe Hans no pueden ser pasados por alto. — Hablo la entonces Reina de Arendelle. —, llegó con intención de apoderarse de Arendelle, confesó que tenía planeado asesinarme incluso antes de que la nevada se desatara. Encerró a la Princesa Anna para que muriera sola, mintió a todos diciendo que ella había muerto para que nadie fuese a socorrerla, entiendo que yo provoqué un invierno a mediados de Julio y que todos estaban preocupados, aterrados; yo también lo estaba. — Decía la Elsa de nieve. —, pero les hizo creer a todos que yo había hecho todo a propósito, que había asesinado a mi hermana con toda intención de hacerlo, trató de decapitarme…— Rememoraba. —, sin embargo tampoco puedo dejar pasar el hecho de que al menos protegió al pueblo de Arendelle en medio de la catástrofe, si aplicó una sentencia demasiado… grave, el pueblo podría revelarse; para ellos él es un héroe. — Concluyó. —, Jugó bien sus cartas, debo admitirlo. — Murmuró.

— ¿Planea perdonar los crímenes contra la corona? — Cuestionó un miembro del consejo con indignación.

— Él fue uno de los sujetos que aprobó tu ejecución. — Comentó Hans reconociéndolo. Elsa insistió en que se apartaran, pero el pelirrojo no se movió.

— No. — Respondió la Elsa del recuerdo. —, no quiero desatar la furia del pueblo, aun no asimilan que su Reina tenga poderes de hielo y si establezco la sentencia que ameritan sus acciones al "héroe" que cuido de ellos durante la nevada…no terminará bien. — Continuó. —, no podría aplicarle un castigo en Arendelle, sin embargo… mi hermana me ha notificado sobre la mala relación que existe entre los Príncipes de las Islas del Sur, he escrito al Rey comunicándole la situación y solicitándole que se le aplique el castigo que considere necesario; el cuál será aprobado y supervisado por mí, de lo contrario Arendelle romperá toda relación con las Islas del Sur. — Habló la Reina. —, quizá algo como…no lo sé…¿Limpiar los establos? Le haga aprender a valorar el ser un Príncipe y deje de aspirar a un título superior al suyo.

El sureño soltó la mano de la rubia, quién debió la mirada intentando no hacer contacto visual con él. — Fue idea tuya… — Susurró el Príncipe mirándola, a pesar de que ella no volteaba podía sentir los ojos del hombre fijos en ella. — ¿Autorizaste todo lo que me hicieron allá?, ¿Tú sugeriste cada una de las cosas?

— No…es decir…yo…

— ¡Responde! — Exigió elevando la voz un poco. Elsa finalmente lo miró.

— Yo…sólo sugerí que se te dieran tareas que normalmente le corresponden a la servidumbre. — Dijo ella. —, y claro que autoricé algunas cosas, pero si acaso te hicieron algo realmente grave…no fue de mi conocimiento.

— Tú… ¿Siempre supiste cómo me trataban mis hermanos?

— Te dije que ella era la culpable de todos tus problemas. — Finalmente John apareció, acercándose a ellos. —, Elsa se encargó de esparcir la noticia del como intentaste matarla…

— ¡Yo no hice tal cosa!

— No la escuches Hans. — Continuó John. —, todo lo que sufriste…así te pagó por haber cuidado de sus súbditos cuando ella los condenó a morir congelados…

— Hans…

— ¡Ella es la culpable de que todos te consideren un asesino, aun cuando no asesinaste a nadie! — Exclamó John, mientras Elsa desesperadamente intentaba que Hans la escuchara. — Te culparon de intentar asesinar a Anna, cuando en realidad…fue ella, ¡Tú no le congelaste el corazón!, ¡No había nada que hubieses podido hacer para salvarla de convertirse en una estatua de hielo!

— Hans… escucha…

— ¡A callar! ¬— Gritó John y de pronto Elsa fue incapaz de emitir sonido alguno, intentó decir algo pero se sentía como si cientos de agujas se clavaran en su garganta, siendo capaz de sólo emitir murmullos inentendibles, se llevó las manos al cuello desesperadamente. El pelirrojo la miro con preocupación, mientras que Olaf le preguntó que le ocurría. — Resistirse tan sólo provocará más dolor, Elsa.

Hans entonces notó la pequeña gema que John sostenía en su mano. — ¿Impresionante, no? Elsa. — Habló con desprecio el hombre.

— ¿Qué le hiciste? — Preguntó Hans confundido mientras que Elsa aun con las manos sobre su cuello miraba a John con temor.

— El mejor escondiste está a simple vista, Hans. — Dijo, dejando confundidos a todos. — Cuando descubrí que existía una forma de controlar a los 5 espíritus; que por cierto enterarme de que no solo eran 4 fue una gran sorpresa. — Siguió hablando. — Pensé que dicha manera sería más difícil de encontrar, pero resulta que en casi todas partes de representan los espíritus en gemas…una vez que supe que eran precisamente unas gemas las que tenían el poder para controlar a los espíritus nuevamente pensé que estarían ocultas, custodiadas por la magia, en lugares inalcanzables; no en unas enormes rocas justo en la entrada…jamás lo hubiera imaginado y por ello era el lugar perfecto. — Hablo John. — claro que cuando las tomé esta niebla endemoniada apareció.

— Todo este tiempo…pudiste haberla controlado. — Dijo Hans. —, ¿Por qué no lo hiciste?

— Quería hacerte ver quien es ella en realidad, recordarte que ella no es ni será tu amiga. — Dijo John. —, tenías que tomar una decisión Hans, ¿De qué lado estar?

— ¡Deja en paz a mi amiga Elsa! — Gritó Olaf arrojándose sobre John.

— Descongélalo. — Ordenó sujetando la gema que controlaba al espíritu del hielo. Elsa empezó a negar con la cabeza rápidamente tratando de desobedecer a John.

— John…esto no es…necesario. — Habló Hans

— ¡Descongélalo!

Elsa se dejó caer al suelo, formó dos puños con sus manos para evitar llevar a cabo lo que John le obligaba a hacer, el dolor aumentaba cada vez más hasta que no pudo resistir más. — Elsa…— Murmuró Olaf con tristeza antes de desvanecerse.

Elsa permanecía quieta con los ojos llorosos, mirando hacía el lugar en donde Olaf había estado hacía unos segundos. — ¿Lo ves, Hans? Finalmente te he conseguido una manera de vengarte de ella…

... Ella te condenó a una vida llena de desprecios…

…Elsa de Arendelle se encargó de que muchos reinos retiraran su apoyo a las islas del sur, y aunque ella prometió no romper lazos comerciales con las Islas del Sur eso no detuvo a su hermana a hacerlo.

— ¿Qué? — Susurró Elsa confundida de saber eso.

… Tu vida se arruino por culpa suya, ya ni siquiera te respetan al ser un Príncipe, hagas lo que hagas siempre verán a un criminal que intento asesinar a dos dulces e indefensas mujeres…

…Nada importa que ella te dejo atrapado en un reino hecho hielo, que las cosechas morían, los recursos se agotaban… ¡Cualquier otra persona también hubiese intentado decapitarla!, ¡Todos estaban de acuerdo en que ella merecía morir!, ¡Pero ella sólo se desquito contigo!...

… ¡¿Acaso ella quito de su consejo a aquellos miembros que votaron a favor de su ejecución?! … ¿Acaso recibieron un castigo por ello?... ¡No!, porque ella pensaba que sus acciones estaban justificadas por las circunstancias…

… El duque de Weselton mando matarla, él también buscaba aprovecharse de Arendelle y sus riquezas…quizá no aspiraba a ser rey, pero si a llevar a la ruina al reino, ¿Y el recibió un castigo como lo hiciste tú?, ¡No!, Simplemente se anularon las alianzas comerciales con Weselton y a este punto todos han olvidado lo que ese duque hizo…

… El castigo que tu recibiste simplemente fue para vengarse por haber jugado con los sentimientos de su tonta hermana, que bien que renunció al trono…Elsa, alguien que no sabe separar lo personal de lo profesional como usted no es digna de llevar una corona…

John se acercó a Hans lentamente. — Es tu momento, Hans. — Dijo tendiéndole la gema, Elsa bajo la mirada dándose por derrotada, el pelirrojo pensó en lo dicho por John, en lo que había visto en los recuerdos que Ahtohallan le había mostrado. —, haz que pague por lo que hizo…


	12. Chapter 12

Elsa lo miraba fijamente con temor en sus ojos, mientras le susurraba algo que apenas y lograba escuchar, mientras que John insistía en que tomara aquella gema. La rubia negaba con la cabeza suplicando que no escuchase a aquel hombre.

— ¿Vas a permitir que ella vuelva a salirse con la suya? — Le cuestionó John. — ¡Ella es una de las principales razones por las cuales tu vida es una miseria!, ¡¿No lo ves?! Eres un hombre que sería perfectamente capaz de llevar las riendas de un reino…algo que no puedo decir de ella, pero no importa lo preparado que estés y las buenas intenciones que ahora tengas, Elsa de Arendelle se encargó de que el mundo entero te viese como una especie de villano de un retorcido cuento de hadas.

Hans se acercó a John, mientras que Elsa sentía que perdía aquella batalla con cada paso que el pelirrojo daba, John sonrió triunfante cuando el pelirrojo aceptó tomar la gema.

— Ahora. — Habló John. — Vamos a deshacernos de la molesta neblina, ¿Qué te parece? — El pelirrojo asintió.

— Hans, por favor… no puedes confiar en él. — Intervino la rubia. — entiendo si te sientes molesto por lo que hice, pero no sabes lo que podría pasar si haces lo que él dice.

— ¿Y tú si sabes que podría pasar, Elsa? — Cuestionó Hans.

— No, y justo por eso no deberías jugar con magia que no comprendes. — Respondió la rubia. — Yo pasé años sin comprender el cómo funcionaban mis poderes y termine congelando todo Arendelle, por poco Anna muere al igual que hubiesen muerto muchos si el invierno no se hubiese detenido, no sabes cómo reaccionará el bosque una vez que hagan lo que John se propone.

— ¡Haz que calle! — Exclamó John furioso, intentando evitar que ella lo convenciera de olvidar cualquier pensamiento de venganza. — Haz que se calle o la haré callar yo, no necesito una gema para cerrarte la boca; preciosa.

— Ya no digas nada, Elsa. — Pidió Hans sin intenciones de ordenárselo realmente, pero al estar sosteniendo la gema eso fue justo lo que ocurrió.

John sonrió, realmente pensaba que al sentir el poder Hans terminaría siendo seducido por éste, que los recuerdos que recién había revivido y la nueva información que había adquirido lo convencerían de buscar venganza en contra de Elsa, que una vez que entendiera el poder que poseían y la capacidad de este; el pelirrojo ambicionaría con apoderarse de cada reino que se le antojase, que si así lo deseaba podría convertirse en el Rey de Arendelle o destruir el reino entero si así lo quería.

Dictándole los pasos que debía seguir como si de una receta de cocina se tratase, le explico a Hans las cosas que debía hacer para que lograran quitar la niebla que los aprisionaba dentro del bosque encantado.

John le mostró nuevamente el patrón que había observado en algunos tejidos y prendas de los Northuldra, donde se representaban a los 5 espíritus; estando el del hielo (Es decir, Elsa) al centro.

— Las gemas. — Habló Hans.

— Exacto, pero también algo más. — Comentó John. — Todo esto es una clase de rompecabezas, hay que juntar las piezas…colocarlas en su lugar correspondiente para armarlo.

— Explícate mejor. — El pelirrojo quería que su tutor llegase al punto, que todo aquello tuviese un poco más de sentido. La rubia volvió a negar con la cabeza suplicante.

— Ahtohallan es el centro… por así decirlo. — Dijo John. —, tenemos que dirigir la magia de los otros 4 espíritus hasta acá.

— ¿Te refieres a traerlos hasta acá? — Preguntó el Príncipe.

— No digas tonterías, Hans. — Contestó el otro. — ¿Cómo piensas poner a los gigantes de tierra aquí? — Él tenía un punto. — No necesitan estar aquí, simplemente estar en puntos específicos del bosque y nuestra amiga se encargará del resto.

— ¿Elsa? — Cuestionó el pelirrojo.

— No pienso ayudarte a hacerlo. — Intervino la rubia, finalmente logrando hablar.

— No tienes muchas opciones ¿O si, linda? — La rubia frunció el ceño con enojo. — Ya me he encargado de ordenarles a los 4 espíritus que vayan a los lugares del bosque que le corresponden a cada uno, pero te daré los honores de poner la pieza final del rompecabezas….

— ¿Qué quieres que le pida con exactitud? — Preguntó Hans. — Ideaste todo un plan a mis espaldas, sin embargo pensabas incluirme desde un inicio, pero… ni siquiera soy capaz de comprender todo lo que está pasando…

— No tienes por qué hacerlo, Hans. — Insistió Elsa. —, incluso podrías ponerte a ti mismo en peligro si lo escuchas, piénsalo bien, eres un hombre inteligente y no debes dejarte llevar por…

— ¡Ya no quiero escucharte! — Gritó John dándole una fuerte bofetada a la rubia que la hizo caer al suelo.

— ¡Elsa! — Exclamó Hans antes de acercarse a ella para asegurarse de que estuviera bien. — Esto no es necesario, John.

— ¿Ella te preocupa, aun con todo lo que ella ha hecho?

— Sólo digo que tenemos las gemas, ella no podría desobedecer nuestras ordenes aunque quisiera… no es necesario golpearla. — Respondió Hans, la rubia se aferró al brazo del pelirrojo.

— Eres mejor que esto, Hans. — Le dijo ella. —, todos cometimos errores en el pasado, yo he cometido errores y sé que tuve mucho que ver en el hecho de que ahora muchos te consideren un villano, pero, ¿Quieres ser uno?

— Elsa…

— ¿Qué hay de tus sueños?, ¿Hacer esto te ayudará a cumplirlos? — Siguió haciéndole preguntas. — No sé si aún guardas deseos de venganza, pero ¿Crees que eso te daría alguna clase de victoria?, ¿Una victoria lo suficientemente satisfactoria?, ¿Vale la pena arriesgarte a recibir una grave consecuencia?

Al ver que aquella mujer estaba logrando hacer entrar en razón al pelirrojo le arrebató la gema en un hábil movimiento. — Mira en lo que ella te ha convertido, en un ser patético. — Habló él. — Crea una pared de hielo para evitar que nos siga, la rubia sin más remedio acató las órdenes del hombre y lo siguió por los pasillos de hielo.

Mientras que podía escuchar los gritos de Hans que habían sido levemente acallados a causa del hielo.

Sus acciones eran controladas por completo, así como también le había ordenado callarse para no tener que escuchar sus argumentos que él consideraba simples trucos para salirse con la suya. La hizo pararse en un punto en específico; aquel en donde anteriormente había entendido una parte de quien era y porque era de cierta manera.

John ordenó cosas sujetando las otras gemas que controlaban a los espíritus y Elsa empezó a sentir como la magia fluía debajo del suelo que pisaba, era una sensación extraña acompañada de un incómodo cosquilleo, John dijo unas palabras que aparentemente se encontraban en un idioma antiguo (Probablemente ya inexistente), que Elsa no entendía, pero al parecer una parte de ella lo hacía y pronto sintió el como un gran poder invadía cada rincón de su puerto, más era demasiado.

Sus manos comenzaron a conjurar algo sin saber que era lo que pasaría, alzó una de sus manos con fuerza y un rayo que combinaba la magia de los 5 espíritus salió disparado al cielo, se sentía como si todo ese poder la atravesara sin apiadarse de ella.

Sentía que una magia indescriptible llegaba a ella tan solo para abandonarla rápidamente llevándose parte de la suya

— ¡Déjala en paz! — De haber tenido las fuerzas suficientes para hacerlo hubiera girado a ver al pelirrojo, quien de alguna manera había logrado alcanzarlos, quizá había conseguido romper la pared de hielo o había encontrado un camino diferente…Ahtohallan era un lugar lleno de pasillos de hielo, diferentes caminos que llevaban a los mismos lugares.

El pelirrojo se arrojó sobre John haciéndolo soltar las gemas, ambos empezaron a forcejear. Mientras que Elsa, al ya no estar siendo controlada se dejó caer al suelo debilitada.

Desde el suelo veía el cómo John y Hans peleaban a golpes, sus parpados de repente le parecían tan pesados y cada movimiento le parecía demasiado agotador. Hans logró derribar a John y entonces ella aprovechó para crear una capa de hielo que lo aprisionaría contra el suelo.

Entonces ella cerró los ojos, incapaz de permanecer despierta por más tiempo.

Fuera de Ahtohallan, el cielo se despejaba… la niebla había desaparecido.


	13. Chapter 13

— ¡Elsa, Elsa! — Exclamaba Hans sacudiéndola levemente para que reaccionara. — Despierta, Elsa. Ya todo pasó. — Insistió. — ¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste? — Preguntó Hans mirando a John, quien seguía aprisionado contra el suelo.

— Tan sólo está agotada, tu noviecita estará bien. — Respondió mordazmente.

Hans ignoró las últimas palabras de John, permaneciendo atento a la inconsciente damisela. Podía oír a John hablar detrás de él, sin embargo no le interesaba escucharlo, así que todo lo que salía de la boca de aquel hombre era ignorado, sus palabras eran simple ruido para el pelirrojo.

— Elsa, reacciona. — Él permanecía pendiente del movimiento del pecho de Elsa, el cómo subía y bajaba en señal de que estaba respirando. — Por favor, bonita. — Pidió. — Ya todo estará bien, sólo tienes que despertar.

Las pestañas de la joven se movieron levemente y ella comenzó a removerse entre sus brazos, poco a poco abrió los ojos. — Hans. — Susurró Elsa antes de sonreír débilmente. — Estoy cansada. — Continuó hablando en voz baja. — Y tú no me dejas dormir, bobo. — El pelirrojo la abrazó, sintiéndose aliviado, mientras que ella se acurrucó, acomodándose entre sus brazos decidida a tomar una siesta.

Se sentía demasiado agotada como para preocuparse de lo que harían ahora, ni siquiera tenía las fuerzas suficientes para hacer algo al respecto.

— Hans, amigo. — Empezó a hablar con algo de nerviosismo John. — creo que ambos tenemos mucho de lo que hablar, aun podemos llegar a un acuerdo. — Hans volteó a mirarlo con furia. — Tú realmente no quieres irte a América renunciando a todo lo que tienes y podrías tener, ¿O sí?

— Ya no me interesa ser Rey, te lo dije en más de una ocasión. — Respondió el Almirante. — Mucho menos me interesa vengarme por algo que pasó hace años, no odio a Elsa ni a Anna.

— Elsa fue la culpable de…

— Cualquier otro Rey o Reina me hubiese sentenciado a muerte en su lugar. — Lo interrumpió. — Y en cuanto al duque de Weselton y sus hombres, desconocemos si recibieron un castigo. Aunque no la culparía si no hubiera sido así, ella era una recién coronada Reina que había puesto accidentalmente a todos en peligro, Weselton es un reino fuerte, con un ejército poderoso… Arendelle no se hubiese podido defender si Weselton les declaraba una guerra.

— Las islas del sur también tienen una armada poderosa…

— Sí, pero ya sabes que mis hermanos no pierden oportunidad alguna para humillarme; los hace sentir mejor con ellos mismos. — Dijo Hans. — Elsa sólo aprovecho ese detalle, y aunque fue horrible limpiar establos, ser prácticamente un sirviente para mis hermanos, soportando burlas y malos tratos, todo eso me ayudo a reflexionar sobre quién soy y quién quiero ser, algo que de haber sido sentenciado a muerte no hubiese podido hacer, Elsa me dio una oportunidad de cambiar y no iba a desperdiciarla.

— Toda tu preparación…los estudios…

— Siempre te estaré agradecido por tus lecciones, porque a pesar de ser el último en una larga línea de sucesión al trono tú eras el único que pensaba que yo tenía madera para convertirme en Rey algún día, nadie más creía que alguna vez lograría serlo. — Habló Hans. —, y aunque ya he renunciado a ese sueño imposible, tus enseñanzas siempre me servirán, así que no pienses ni un segundo que fueron en vano…lograré grandes cosas… o por lo menos haré el intento… más no como Rey, y estoy feliz con eso.

— Serás la burla de tus hermanos…

— Ya lo soy. — Mencionó sin darle mucha importancia. — y no lo sé, quizá conmigo fuera de esta estúpida competencia familiar y no viva en las islas del sur…algún día logre entablar una relación amistosa con algunos de ellos.

— Eres mi más grande decepción, Hans Westergard. — Escupió con odio, sin el menor remordimiento por sus acciones, simplemente lamentando el hecho de no haber logrado su cometido.

Antes de que la conversación pudiese continuar el suelo comenzó a temblar, el viento empezó a soplar fuertemente… el bosque y los espíritus estaban furiosos.

El fuego comenzó a rodear a John y esto derritió el hielo que Elsa había creado, liberando a John tan sólo para permitirle al espíritu del agua crear una fuerte ola que lo arrastraría junto a las gemas al fondo del mar oscuro…

… dónde las gemas se encontrarían lejos del alcance de cualquiera…

Mientras que Hans permanecía sin poder creer lo que acababa de presenciar y con una extraña mezcla de emociones completamente opuestas entre sí.

**-0-**

Aún en Ahtohallan, Elsa despertó nuevamente.

Encontrándose entre los brazos del pelirrojo Almirante, con sorpresa, mas sin ningún deseo de alejarse. No había convivido demasiado con Hans, sin embargo aquel abrazo le parecía confortante, protector, seguro.

Un leve movimiento alertó al Príncipe y percatarse de que la mujer había despertado. Elsa paseó su mirada por los alrededores, sonrió al ver al pequeño Bruni, quien se apresuró a acercarse a ella. — Hola amiguito. — Dijo la rubia extendiéndole una de sus manos para que se posara sobre ella. — Me alegra ver que estas bien. — Dijo, de pronto el espíritu del viento los rodeó, despeinando a Elsa quién rió dulcemente. — También me alegra verte Gale.

Elsa se acomodó, rompiendo finalmente el abrazo y miró a los ojos a Hans. — Gracias. — Dijo. — ¿Cómo te sientes? — Preguntó la rubia. De repente pareció notar la ausencia del hombre que había atentado contra el bosque encantado. — ¿Y John?, ¿Qué…qué le ocurrió?

— Digamos que el bosque lo castigó por lo que intentó hacer. — Respondió Hans. — El agua lo arrastró junto a las gemas, hacía el mar oscuro.

— Oh, Hans. — Elsa dejó a Bruni en el suelo tan sólo para acercarse al pelirrojo y colocar sus manos en sus mejillas. — ¿Seguro que estás bien?, Sé que era tú amigo y que a pesar de lo que hizo…seguramente era una persona importante para ti.

— Sigo tratando de entender el cómo me siento. — Respondió Hans. —, pero me alegra ver que tú estás bien, me preocupaste, bonita.

— ¿Sigues llamándome así?, ¿Nunca te aburres de intentar ser irritante? — Cuestionó Elsa.

— ¿Yo te parezco irritante?, ¿En una escala del 0 al Anna, cuánto?

— No responderé una pregunta que claramente es una trampa para que yo llame irritante a mi hermana. — Contestó ella. Hubo un corto silencio. — sobre lo que mostraron los recuerdos… lamento si fui demasiado "mala" con tu castigo.

— ¿A eso le llamas ser mala? — Cuestionó el pelirrojo soltando una carcajada que la dejo confundida. — Vamos, bonita. Puedes ser más cruel que eso, yo diría que hasta fuiste amable.

— ¿Entonces…que fue toda esa reacción?

— Simplemente me sorprendió que tú eres capaz de pensar en algo así, fue ingenioso sugerir mi castigo. — Respondió. — Sin rencores, pero si en algún momento deseas hacer pagar a alguien o decides portarte mal, deberías pedirme unos cuantos consejos, porque si esa es tu idea de ser mala… serías una villana patética.

— No me subestimes, Hans. — Dijo ella se forma traviesa.

— Jamás tendría el atrevimiento de hacerlo, bonita. — Dijo Hans. — Cambiando de tema, ¿Segura de que te sientes bien, necesitas descansar un poco más?

— Me siento mejor. — Contestó. — Algo extraña, pero… estaré bien.

— ¿Segura?

— Bueno, jamás había pasado por algo así antes, pero creo que si estaré bien. — El pelirrojo no quedo conforme con esa respuesta, pero no hizo otro comentario al respecto.

— Entonces, ¿Qué opinas se volvemos a traer de vuelta a cierto muñeco de nieve parlanchín? — Propuso el pelirrojo.

— Sabía que te agradaba Olaf. — Comentó ella sonriendo victoriosa.

— Sé que lo lamentaré, pero podré soportarlo por unas horas o unos días antes de… irme. — Habló Hans.

— Entonces, ¿América, cierto? — Cuestionó ella, él asintió. — ¡Wow!, Es algo… lejos, pero seguro que te irá bien allá.

— Bueno, aún tendré que arreglármelas de este lado del mundo antes de irme al nuevo mundo, así que no lo sé…quizá venga a visitarte…

— Sólo no traigas contigo a alguien que ponga en peligro al bosque y a todos en él. — Bromeó Elsa. — a Yelana no le agradas mucho, así que deberías intentar no darle más razones para desconfiar de ti.

— Venir a visitarte tan sólo para hacer enojar a Yelana suena tentador. — Opinó Hans. — En fin, regresemos a tu bola de nieve a la vida.

Elsa hizo un movimiento con su mano, pero a diferencia de otras veces nada pasó. — ¿Qué? — Preguntó desconcertada. Volvió a intentarlo, más no fue capaz de crear ni un solo copo de nieve.

— ¿Qué ocurre? — Preguntó Hans encontrándose igual de confundido que ella.

— Creo que… perdí mis poderes. — Respondió ella empezando a ponerse nerviosa, miró a Hans cuando sentía que estaba a punto de caer en la desesperación. — Hans, ¿Y si no puedo traer de vuelta a Olaf?

* * *

**Nota de autor:**

Se siente extraño escribir una nota de autor, en fin.

Quería agradecer el apoyo que me han dado, no solo con esta historia sino con las que he escrito anteriormente, este fic se encuentra en su recta final, se que estos dos últimos capítulos han sido más cortos, pero aún así espero que los hayan disfrutado. El compa John ya no es un obstáculo, pero ahora hay un nuevo problemilla.

¿Elsa recuperará sus poderes?

¿Podrán traer de vuelta a Olaf?

¿Yelana echará a patadas a Hansy?

¿Podrán Woody y Tiro al blanco cruzar el gran cañón a tiempo?

Otra cosa es que pensé que después de esta historia prácticamente me olvidaría de la existencia de Frozen 2 y si acaso usaría uno que otro elemento de ser necesario para alguna trama, pero se me vino una idea a la cabeza de algo distinto... ya que no sería Helsa, sino una especie de precuela/retelling de la historia entre los Reyes Agnarr e Iduna, aquí intentando darle un poco más de sentido a la historia xd

Aún llevo muy poco escrito, pero me gustaría saber si les interesaría leerla.

Añadiendo más comerciales, me hice una cuenta en instagram (Wildy_storyteller) y en Wattpad (Wildystoryteller) dónde he empezado a publicar, en Insta pueden encontrar relatos cortos, mientras que en Wattpad he empezado dos historias originales, por si desean pasarse por allí.

Y que no cunda el pánico, no tengo intenciones de abandonar fanfiction o el fandom Helsa, amo este fandom y las historias en esta plataforma, estoy segura de que aún se me ocurrirán más historias llenas de Helsa.

Sin más que agregar, muchas por leer y por cada uno de los reviews.

Nos leemos pronto.


	14. Chapter 14

Elsa sentía que el suelo se derrumbaba bajo sus pies y de pronto empezó a sentir frio… la única vez que recordaba haberlo sentido fue cuando se congeló poco a poco al ir demasiado lejos en los recuerdos que había visto la primera vez que había estado en Ahtohallan.

Eso tenía que ser malo.

Notando el como ella empezaba a abrazarse a sí misma buscando producir suficiente calor como para protegerse de la helada sensación, Hans la rodeó con sus brazos intentando ser de ayuda, mas fue Bruni quien logró ser realmente de ayuda.

El pelirrojo no comprendía por qué ahora Elsa aparentemente había perdido sus poderes que tanto la caracterizaban y había dejado de ser inmune al frio de una manera tan repentina e igualmente inesperada.

¿Acaso las acciones de John habían dejado aquello como consecuencia?

Elsa permanecía en shock mirando las palmas de sus manos, tratando de hallar alguna explicación lógica a lo que había pasado (O lo más cercano a lógico tomando en cuenta de que la magia no solía entrar en esa categoría) — Elsa. — Dijo Hans para captar su atención y sacarla del trance en la que se había sumergido. La rubia volteó a mirarlo con ojos cristalinos que amenazaban con ser incapaces de contener el llanto por mucho tiempo. — ¿Estas bien?

— Yo… quiero estar sola. — Habló. Temblando se separó de Hans y se puso de pie, se alejó dando cortos pasos, y aunque Hans deseaba acompañarla, se resistió a ir tras de ella, pensando que posiblemente un momento a solas la ayudaría a procesar todo y de insistir en estar a su lado podría alterarla o provocar una reacción negativa en ella.

Elsa llegó hasta aquella pista de hielo dónde las memorias se mostraban, sin hacerse esperar los recuerdos de Elsa se materializaron en nieve, la mujer se paseó entre ellos observando cada una de las memorias que se cruzaban en su camino, se detenía especialmente en las que Olaf aparecía.

Se quedó cautivada viendo uno en dónde Anna, Kristoff, Sven, Olaf y ella estaban teniendo un día de campo y el adorable muñequito de nieve hacía comentarios graciosos, Elsa extendió su mano para tocar aquella figura de nieve, pero al instante que lo hizo ésta se desmoronó.

Elsa se llevó ambas manos a la boca ahogando un grito que escapó de sus labios y finalmente, estalló en llanto. La pérdida de sus poderes había sido algo con lo que había soñado durante gran parte de su vida, de niña había fantaseado con el despertar un día y que su magia se habría ido para siempre, incluso ahora aunque se sentía extraña; el perder sus poderes se sentía como un alivio, sin embargo el no poder devolver a la vida a Olaf era algo que la entristecía.

Deseaba que Olaf volviera.

Deseaba volver a tener sus poderes por al menos unos minutos para traerlo de vuelta, después de eso sus poderes podían desaparecer por siempre si así lo deseaban.

Quería respuestas.

Su vista se desvió a aquella pared de hielo delgado, a dónde los recuerdos y secretos más recónditos se refugiaban, mirando fijamente aquel destino camino de forma lente pero firme hasta allá.

Quería respuestas.

Extendió su mano hasta tocar aquella pared, la cual atravesó; era como si no existiera aquella barrera, se disponía a atravesarla completamente pero el pelirrojo la tomó del antebrazo impidiéndoselo.

— Te dije que quería estar sola. — Le dijo ella.

— No significa que permitiré que cometas una equivocación. — Respondió Hans sin soltarla. — Tú misma lo dijiste, si vas demasiado lejos te congelarás, morirás porque nada ni nadie podría sacarte de allí.

— Ese no es tú problema, Hans. — Habló la rubia sin mirarle a los ojos.

— Ya perdí al que consideré mi mejor amigo por años, tú perdiste a Olaf, pero puede que esto de tus poderes sea algo temporal… quizá un día regresen y podrías traer de vuelta a Olaf, sin embargo si te conviertes en una estatua de hielo jamás lo sabrás. — Comentó él intentando hacerla entrar en razón.

— Suéltame, Hans. — Pidió ella tratando de soltarse de su agarre a la fuerza, sin lograrlo.

— ¿Por qué quieres ir más allá?, ¿Qué vale tanto la pena como para morir congelada a cambio de saberlo?

— ¡Quiero dejar de sentir que todo esto es mi culpa! — Gritó en respuesta la rubia. Sus piernas temblaban cada vez más hasta que fueron incapaces de mantenerla de pie. Hans la sujetó impidiendo que cayera al suelo.

— Nada de esto es tu culpa.

— Si lo es. — Dijo ella. — Seguramente el bosque se dio cuenta de que soy terrible protegiéndolo, es más que probable que por eso me hayan quitado los poderes… mi madre salvó a mi padre y por esa acción fue recompensada…conmigo y mi magia, así que no sería imposible que al ver que soy un fracaso…

— No eres un fracaso, Elsa. — La interrumpió. — Y si alguien tiene la culpa de que Olaf no esté aquí; entonces ese soy yo. — Ella lo miró confundida. — Me pediste que te dejara venir sola, para que pusiera a Olaf a salvo, sin embargo no te hice caso.

— No voy a culparte de eso, Hans. — Dijo ella. —, si me hubieses dejado venir sola John hubiese conseguido salirse con la suya, nada garantiza que Olaf hubiese estado a salvo… ni siquiera sé que me hubiese pasado si John terminaba con lo que había empezado. Me salvaste y a todo el bosque, Hans. — La rubia secó sus lágrimas con el dorso de su mano. —, John fue quien me ordenó derretir a Olaf, no tú. — Le recordó. — Culparte por todo lo que pasó sería fácil, pero demasiado inmaduro de mi parte e injusto para ti. — Suspiró.

— Tampoco deberías culparte por lo que pasó, tú no tenías control sobre tus acciones. — La abrazó y ella recargó su cabeza en el hombro del pelirrojo. — Hiciste todo lo que pudiste, no te castigues a ti misma por algo que estuvo fuera de tu control… además si mueres quien si me culparía sería tu hermana, y lo que menos necesito es a esa pelirroja acusándome de homicidio.

— Sin duda no le agradas. — Comentó ella. — Creo que le costará creer que tú me ayudaste, desconfiaría de ti…de hecho creo que te golpearía antes de averiguar que ha ocurrido.

— Por suerte no me interesa agradarle a Anna. — Le dijo Hans. —, me interesa agradarte a ti. — Dejo en claro. —, ¿Quieres que te lleve a Arendelle? — Preguntó el pelirrojo sorprendiéndola. —, estar con Anna y Kristoff podría hacerte sentir mejor, tengo entendido que Olaf era un ser querido para todos ustedes…

— Olaf… Anna y yo lo creamos cuando éramos niñas, incluso en mis años de encierro estuvo presente, cada navidad Anna me hacía un dibujo, un muñequito o cualquier cosa que cupiera por debajo de mi puerta representando a Olaf, siempre me hacía pensar que quizá un día volveríamos a hacer un muñeco y divertirnos juntas… es difícil imaginar mi vida sin él estando allí. — Confesó.

— No descartemos la posibilidad de que tus poderes regresen después, tal vez lo que John te hizo hacer te dejo demasiado agotada y por eso es que…

— Perdí mis poderes, Hans. — Afirmó ella. — Tengo mucho frío y me siento tan… diferente. No creo que esto tenga vuelta atrás.

— Había olvidado lo pesimista que eras, bonita. — Comentó el pelirrojo, apretando aún más el abrazo. — En ese aspecto tu hermana y tú son polos opuestos, pero volviendo a la pregunta, ¿Quieres que te lleve a Arendelle?

— No sé si ver a Anna sea exactamente lo que necesite. — Respondió ella con honestidad, aquella sorpresa lo tomó desprevenido. — La quiero mucho, pero Anna intentará hacerme sentir mejor con juegos, paseos, chistes… y tan sólo deseo recostarme, llorar y comer pay de manzana con mucha canela. — Confesó. — Anna no comprende que cada quien tiene sus maneras de sobrellevar una situación, mucho menos comprende el por qué aun después de haber pasado 13 años yo insisto en encerrarme y sumergirme en la tristeza sola.

— ¿Quieres regresar al campamento Northuldra? — Ella soltó una clase de carcajada. — Tomaré eso como un no.

— No tengo a dónde ir, Hans. — Ella lo miró con ojos llorosos. — Ya ninguna parte se siente como mi hogar…

— ¿Quieres que te lleve a comer el mejor pay de manzana que he probado en mi vida? — Ella lo miró con genuino interés. — El único problema podría ser que tendríamos que salir del bosque encantado y de Arendelle.

— Yo… ¿Salir de aquí?, ¿A dónde?... no estoy segura. — Habló con duda en su voz.

— Si no tienes un lugar al cual llamar hogar, ¿Qué tienes que perder, bonita?

— Quizá me asusta que sin importar los muchos lugares que visite o que tan lejos vaya, jamás encuentre uno… — Ella bajo la mirada no queriendo ver la reacción en el rostro del Almirante, temiendo que considerara como algo patético sus palabras.

— Eso es justo lo que te evita aferrarte a un solo lugar y no te impide el seguir conociendo otros lugares, aunque puede que algún día encuentres un lugar que te cautive y enamore lo suficiente para querer quedarte, el mundo está lleno de posibilidades.

— No sé si pueda o deba tomarme el lujo de simplemente desaparecer. — Dijo ella.

— ¿Por qué no?, ya no eres una Reina y puedes tener ciertas… libertades. — Hans intentaba convencerla, más que nada porque no se sentía cómodo con la idea de dejarla a su suerte, o peor… con Anna. —, además no te irías para siempre… si así lo deseas, podemos ir por ese pay y regresar lo más rápido posible.

— Anna no me perdonaría si huyera contigo…

— ¿Tienes que pedirle permiso a tu hermana menor para todo?

— No, pero tampoco quiero irme sin decirle nada. — Contestó. — También tengo que contarle sobre lo de Olaf, también debo decirle que he perdido mis poderes y no creo que sea correcto darle esa clase de noticias en una carta…querría despedirme de ella en caso de que yo cambiara de opinión con respecto a lo de regresar a Arendelle…

— Puedo acompañarte a decirle…

— Te romperá la nariz en cuanto te vea. — Le advirtió.

— Sobreviviré. — Le dijo él. —, tú necesitas alguien que te apoye y sobre todo que no te deje caer en las manipulaciones de tu hermana, si tú quieres dejar este lugar por un tiempo no dejes que ella o alguien más te convenza de desistir.

— Posiblemente Kristoff también intente evitar que me vaya contigo, intentaste matarme y ellos dos fueron testigos de eso…

— Correré el riesgo, y de ser necesario nos sacaré corriendo de allí.

— La Reina podría acusarte de secuestrarme… tendríamos a la guardia real persiguiéndonos y posiblemente otros reinos también se unan al "rescate", así que posiblemente esa sea una muy mala idea… — Hizo la observación.

— Las malas ideas a veces son las mejores…

— Nadie dice eso y dudo que debas confiar en ese pensamiento.

— Anda, vamos por ese pay de manzana, bonita. — Ella le sonrió con complicidad; tenía su respuesta.


	15. Chapter 15

El regreso fue lo más difícil, para Elsa afrontar las consecuencias de sus actos siempre había parecido un problema, mas Hans no podía culparla del todo; sus padres la habían educado de esa forma, siempre huyendo y ocultándose en lugar, esperando a que alguien más solucionara sus problemas en lugar de hacerlo ella misma.

Ella se sentía todo un fracaso y no sabía el cómo podría reunir la valentía suficiente para decirle a todos que Olaf ya no estaba y que ella ya no tenía ni una pizca de magia, así como tampoco sabía el cómo sería "simplemente Elsa" una persona "normal".

Hans no sabía cómo se controlaría en caso de que Yelana hiciera alguna clase de comentario desagradable hacía Elsa. A pesar de que la anciana mujer no lo había dicho directamente, en el poco tiempo en el que había estado en el campamento Northuldra había sido muy notorio el hecho de que a ella no le simpatizaba la rubia.

Esperaba que sólo fuera necesario comunicarles lo esencial: El bosque ya no se encontraba en peligro.

Después (Si es que tenían suerte) podrían salir del bosque encantado sin complicación alguna, Elsa era una adulta que tenía derecho a salir del lugar e irse a dónde ella quisiera sin darle explicaciones a nadie, no tendría por qué haber algún problema.

— Estoy nerviosa. — Confesó ella.

— Podríamos evitar encontrarnos con los Northuldra, si así lo prefieres — Le comentó el pelirrojo, la rubia lo entrelazó su mano con la suya sorprendiéndolo.

— No sería justo para ellos, si bien puede que no les agrade mucho a algunos de ellos, no quisiera que pensaran que yo me morí o algo por el estilo. — Respondió ella. —, es algo que tengo que hacer, sin importar si lo quiero o no. Sólo asegúrate de evitar que yo salga corriendo, ¿Ok? — Aquello de alguna forma le daba una explicación al motivo del por qué Elsa había tomado su mano.

— No llegarías muy lejos. — Comentó en un tono de voz que se escuchó bastante engreído, obteniendo a cambio un pequeño empujón por parte de la rubia. — Puedes intentar probarme lo contrario, si quieres… — La retó.

— Prefiero no dejarte en vergüenza, rojito. — Dijo ella alzando la cabeza. Haciendo reír al Almirante.

Le hubiese gustado que el camino hasta el campamento Northuldra hubiese sido más largo, que un gigante de tierra se hubiese atravesado en su camino y los hubiera retrasado aunque fuera un poco.

Sin embargo, allí estaban… a pocos pasos del campamento y rápidamente algunas miradas se habían enfocado en ellos, Honeymaren no tardó demasiado en correr hacía Elsa y abrazarla.

— ¡Elsa, que alegría verte! — Exclamó Honeymaren sin ponerle fin al abrazo. — Estaba preocupada por ti, ¿Todo terminó bien?, es decir, sé que la niebla ya no está, así que supongo que ya todo está bien, pero…¿Qué fue lo que la provocó en primer lugar?

— Excelente pregunta, Honeymaren. — Intervino Yelana, apareciendo de la nada. La anciana miraba de forma acusatoria al pelirrojo. — Creo que a todos nos encantaría saber qué o quién puso en peligro al bosque.

— Un hombre intentó apoderarse del bosque, controlar parte de la magia, pero ya no representará un peligro para nadie. — Explicó sin entrar en detalles. —, Hans evitó que ese hombre lograra su cometido, él salvó al bosque. — Reconoció mirándolo de reojo.

Yelana no pareció conformarse con la respuesta, aferrándose a seguir desconfiando del pelirrojo. La anciana seguía pensando que Hans había estado involucrado, pero antes de que ella pudiese insistir en recibir más explicaciones y detalles de lo sucedido, Honeymaren se percató de la ausencia de cierto muñequito de nieve.

— Oigan, ¿Dónde está Olaf? — Preguntó la joven. Elsa bajó la mirada y Hans sintió el cómo ella apretaba aún más su mano.

— Él ya no… — Empezó a hablar disminuyendo el volumen de su voz poco a poco.

— Fue un pequeño héroe que se enfrentó al villano para salvar a todos. — Interrumpió Hans.

— ¿Y… no puedes traerlo de vuelta? — Cuestionó Honeymaren enfocando su mirada en la rubia.

— No esta vez. — Respondió Elsa con tristeza. —, pasaron algunas cosas…

— No tienes que decirme si no quieres. — Se apresuró a decir Honeymaren entendiendo que su amiga no se sentía cómoda hablando de aquello.

— Gracias. — Susurró la rubia.

— En realidad. — Volvió a hablar Yelana en un tono de voz elevado y autoritario. — Creo que si merecemos una explicación, después de todo nosotros también nos vimos afectados por lo que sea que haya pasado y si piensas ser una de nosotros…

— ¡Ella no le debe nada! — Exclamó Hans furioso, sin duda no le agradaba esa anciana.

— ¡Usted no tiene derecho a hablarme de esa manera!

— ¡No me voy a quedar! — Gritó la rubia provocando que todos los demás guardaran silencio y la mirasen fijamente. — Me voy a ir…

— Elsa, no tienes por qué hacerlo. — Dijo Honeymaren.

— Yo siempre supe que una persona como ella no duraría demasiado por aquí. — Habló Yelana. Ganándose aún más el desprecio del pelirrojo. — Fue una Reina, una chica mimada acostumbrada a que con solo mover un dedo todos sus problemas se solucionen…

— ¡Cierre la boca de una buena vez! — Gritó el Almirante sobresaltando a la anciana. — Ella tiene todo el derecho de ir a donde quiera y eso no significa que este huyendo o que ella no pueda soportar estar en su patético campamento, porque ella podría hacerlo sin problema…podría hacer cualquier cosa que se propusiera, pero no quiere hacerlo y no por eso ella…

— Ya es suficiente, Hans. — Lo interrumpió Elsa queriéndose evitar algún problema que potencialmente podría volver a capturar al bosque bajo una nueva niebla mágica. — Te agradezco que intentes defenderme, pero no hay necesidad de iniciar una discusión y tampoco he decidido de si me quiero ir para siempre y nunca volver así que te agradecería mucho que no provoques que me odien por aquí. — Agregó la mujer.

— Entonces, ¿Serán como unas vacaciones? — Preguntó Honeymaren nerviosa cambiando de tema.

— Eso creo. — Respondió ella. — No tengo un plan definido.

— Jamás tiene uno. — Murmuró Yelana.

— Tengo que averiguar algunas cosas antes de tomar una decisión definitiva. — Elsa ignoró las palabras de Yelana actuando como si no la hubiese escuchado. —, supongo que haré el plan sobre la marcha, simplemente quería despedirme, no quería simplemente desaparecer sin decir nada a nadie, eso sí sería huir.

— Te voy a extrañar, Elsa. — Dijo Honeymaren. — Te deseo suerte y espero que algún día vengas de visita o si no quieres…quizá podrías escribir.

— Lo haré.

**-o-**

Si bien la salida del bosque encantado había sido toda una ola de emociones para ambos, el camino hacía el castillo había sido un huracán.

Hans había dicho que no le importaba enfrentar a Anna, pero temía que aquella pelirroja lograse quebrantar la voluntad de Elsa y convencerla de alejarse de él, sabía que Elsa se sentía culpable por la infancia que tuvo Anna y por ello sentía la ridícula necesidad de recompensarla; a pesar de que bien sabía que sería imposible hacerlo…

… Y Anna era una imbécil que sabía perfectamente que Elsa no le diría que no, siempre y cuando utilizara las palabras correctas…

— De ninguna manera. — No esperaba una respuesta muy diferente por parte de la Reina de Arendelle.

— ¿Segura de que no quieres recuperar la corona?, me agradabas más tú como Reina que…ella. — Le susurró Hans al oído, Elsa frunció el ceño. — Sólo digo.

— Aléjate de mi hermana, lunático. — Amenazó la pelirroja. — No sé qué le has hecho a Elsa, pero sé que ella jamás accedería a ir a ninguna parte contigo porque por si acaso ambos lo han olvidado, ¡Intentaste separar su cabeza del resto de su cuerpo! — Exclamó Anna sintiéndose al borde de un colapso.

— Si, sé que existe un pasado complicado entre los tres. — Habló la mayor de las hermanas.

— ¿Complicado?, Me parece muy simple comprender que él es un villano que intentó apoderarse de Arendelle, me engaño haciéndome creer que me amaba para después dejarme morir congelada. — Le recordó la Reina de Arendelle. — ¡Y si tú no hubieses revelado tus poderes nunca, si él y yo nos hubiéramos casado…él te habría asesinado!, ¡Él hubiese encontrado la forma de sacarte del camino y hacerlo pasar por un accidente!

— Él no lo haría ahora. — Habló Elsa con seguridad. — Tuvo una muy grande oportunidad de apoderarse del bosque encantado, más de una oportunidad para matarme sin problema alguno… incluso ahora podría hacerlo fácilmente. — Anna estaba frustrada, siendo incapaz de hacer entrar en razón a su hermana. —, no te pido que confíes en él o lo consideres un amigo, en realidad sólo quise venir para decirte que me iré por un tiempo, no quería que te preocuparas si yo desaparecía sin dar explicaciones.

— ¿Y pretendes que me quede tranquila con la idea de que Hans estará acompañándote?, ¿A eso le llamas "no preocuparme"? — Cuestionó la pelirroja. — Te fuiste junto a Olaf al bosque encantado porque había problemas, Hans estaba allí, ¿Crees que no tuvo algo que ver con eso?, además ahora Olaf no está y dices que no puedes devolverlo a la vida, lo cual no tiene mucho sentido porque tú…

— Perdí mis poderes, Anna. — La interrumpió dejando aún más confundida a su hermana. — y Hans no tuvo que ver en ello, de hecho, él me salvó de quien provocó que el bosque se encontrase en peligro en primer lugar, yo derretí a Olaf…claro que mis acciones estaban siendo controladas, pero de no ser por Hans probablemente yo hubiese hecho más daño.

— ¿Perdiste tus poderes?, pero, ¿Cómo? — Hans agradecía que por lo menos la conversación había ido en otra dirección…una en dónde Anna no enfocaría todo su odio en él. — Seguramente tú has tenido algo que ver en todo esto. — Habló muy rápido.

— Creo que ya no soy…¿Digna? De tenerlos. — Respondió dudosa. — No sé si será algo permanente o si alguna vez los recuperaré, pero por ahora quiero y necesito alejarme de… todo, quiero hacer algo por mí misma y no lo sé, quizá… conocerme a mí misma, ahora que mis magia se ha ido creo que sufro una crisis de identidad o podría sufrirla.

— Y por ello deberías quedarte aquí, Kristoff y yo te apoyaríamos en lo que necesites, alejarte de tu familia es justo lo opuesto a lo que deberías hacer. — Insistió la Reina.

— No puedes prohibirle hacer lo que ella quiera. — Habló Hans haciendo que Anna lo mirase con aún más furia. — Elsa no es de tu propiedad, si ella quiere venir conmigo no vas a impedírselo, ¿Acaso piensas encerrarla en una habitación para evitarlo?

— Anna no haría eso. — Aseguró Elsa a pesar de no encontrarse del todo segura de aquella afirmación.

— ¡Exacto! — Exclamó Anna. — ¿Acaso crees que soy una especie de monstruo egoísta?

— Sí. — Respondió Hans con indiferencia.

— ¡Hans! — Lo regañó la rubia mirándolo con reproche.

— Anna, no me agradas. — Dijo Hans con serenidad.

— ¡Es Reina Anna para ti! — Le corrigió la pelirroja.

— Sí, sigo sin acostumbrarme a eso. — Comentó el pelirrojo. —, no suena muy bien, quizá un cambio de nombre…

— Hans. — Elsa volvió a regañarlo, pidiéndole que detuviera aquella pelea sin sentido. — Anna, te quiero y lo sabes, eso jamás cambiará; siempre serás mi hermanita, pero Hans tiene razón en decirte que no puedes tomar decisiones por mí.

— Es que… cometes un error al ir con él. — Señaló al Almirante.

— Tal vez. — Hans quedó boquiabierto sintiéndose ligeramente ofendido (O algo similar a ese sentimiento). — Quizá termine muy mal, puede que llegue a lamentarlo y me arrepienta de haberlo hecho por el resto de mi vida, pero es mi decisión, tengo derecho a cometer errores y aprender de ellos, ya es tiempo de que cada una tome su camino.

— Eso estamos haciendo desde que decidiste quedarte en el bosque encantado y cederme la corona. — Y así estaba bien, no estábamos tan lejos una de la otra y yo estaba segura de que estabas bien y no con un asesino. — Remarcó la última palabra.

— Técnicamente no mate a nadie. — Hans le recordó.

— Y no pienso darte una oportunidad de hacerlo. — Elsa ocultó su rostro entre las palmas de sus manos, lamentándose por no haber escuchado a Hans y simplemente haber dejado una nota. —, ningún barco sale de Arendelle sin mi autorización y de ninguna manera permitiré que te lleves a mi hermana.

— ¡Eres una maldita egoísta controladora! — Hans se puso de pie rápidamente, Anna imitó la acción de forma retadora.

— Debí haber escrito una carta. — Murmuró Elsa. — ¡Basta ustedes dos! — Gritó la rubia captando la atención de ambos pelirrojos. — Soy una adulta y de alguna u otra manera haré lo que sea, preferiría no pelear contigo en el proceso. Anna, pase 13 años encerrada y cuando logré salir me seguía sintiendo tan asustada y aun lo estoy, pero al menos ahora estoy segura de que no puedo congelar a nadie y por años soñé con ir a tantos lugares, ahora puedo hacerlo, en cuanto a Hans…confío en él y tiene experiencia viajando, conoce tantos lugares y yo sola me perdería. — Intentó ser graciosa para aligerar el ambiente. —, me iré Anna, con tu autorización o sin ella.

— ¡Elsa! — Exclamó la menor sin poder creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

— Te adoro, también me encanta Arendelle y créeme que de verdad desearía sentir que pertenezco aquí, incluso ahora sin ser la mujer rara con poderes mágicos me siento fuera de lugar.

— Bueno, quizá sólo necesitas…acostumbrarte.

— Aquí jamás podría ser sólo Elsa, fui la Reina que congeló el reino y luego despertó a los espíritus del bosque y por poco destruye Arendelle… por segunda vez. — Mencionó la rubia. — Con algo de suerte exista un lugar en dónde no me reconozcan… Anna, no me iré para jamás volver, prometo regresar.

— Si no lo haces yo misma iré a buscarte y traerte a rastras, sin tus poderes no podrás impedírmelo. — Bromeó Anna (Con un toque de verdad), comprendiendo que no podría hacerla cambiar de opinión. — ¡En cuanto a ti! — Elevó su tono de voz mirando a Hans. — Más te vale que no la lastimes, porque si intentas siquiera herirla de alguna marera yo personalmente te asesinaré. — Lo amenazó dejando muy en claro que hablaba enserio. — Y Elsa…cuídate por favor.

**-o-**

Inglaterra tenía grandes paisajes, edificaciones históricas impresionantes que Elsa tan sólo había visto en libros y a pesar de que Hans los había visto en más de una ocasión, ver la cara de Elsa cada vez que algo le impresionaba; hacía que fuera como si recorriera Inglaterra por primera vez.

Pero Hans tenía razón el algo: Tenía un excelente pay de manzana.

— Esto es delicioso. — Dijo ella apuntando la rebanada de pay con un tenedor.

— Eso dijiste de todas las rebanadas de pay que has comido desde que llegamos. — Rió el pelirrojo. — A alguien le encanta el pay de manzana.

— No te burles, Westergard. — Fingió molestarse. —, además no finjas que no te gusta el pay, adoras esta cosa tanto como yo.

— Es un buen pay. — Aceptó el Almirante. — Oye por cierto, quería hablar contigo sobre algo.

— ¿Ocurre algo?

— Llevamos 3 semanas en Inglaterra y han sido grandiosas. — Empezó a hablar. —, sé que el hecho de que nos hemos quedado en el barco no ha sido exactamente…bueno.

— No me molesta. — Dijo ella. — Además el barco tiene cierto encanto.

— Sé que el pay de manzana es impresionante y difícilmente algo podrá superarlo. — Bromeó Hans. —, pero en realidad me preguntaba si querías ir a alguna otra parte.

— ¿Otra parte? — Preguntó. — ¿Acaso quieres que pruebe algún otro postre? — Soltó unas cuantas risitas.

— Te comenté que tenía intenciones de iniciar algún negocio en un futuro.

— También dijiste que querías ir a América, ¿Eso sigue en tus planes? — Cuestionó ella.

— Creo que sigo el ejemplo de cierta personita y hago mis planes conforme la marcha. — Comentó Hans mirándola. —, sigo tratando de elegir sobre que será ese negocio, lo que quería preguntarte es si quieres formar parte de eso.

— ¿Yo?, ¿Contigo?, ¿Juntos?

— Creo que la pregunta es bastante clara. — Elsa le dio una pequeña patada por debajo de la mesa.. — ¡Oye, pequeña traviesa!

— No me digas pequeña, rojito. — Se quejó ella.

— Puedo volver a llamarte bonita. — Elsa negó rápidamente con la cabeza. — Sé que en secreto adoras que te llame de esa manera, bonita.

— Te detesto, enserio te detesto. — Ella negó con la cabeza lentamente. — No me digas bonita ni pequeña, me llamo Elsa… son cuatro letras, Hans, no es tan difícil.

— Cómo digas, traviesa. — Ella se golpeó la frente con la palma de su mano, frustrada. — Elsa, si hay alguna persona con la que quiero iniciar un negocio y en la que confío lo suficiente para hacerlo, eres tú.

— Ni siquiera tienes algo planeado, rojito.

— Es porque quería que ambos lo decidiéramos, dime traviesa, ¿Algo en mente? — Ella lo miro fijamente, sin decir nada. — ¿Algo con lo que hayas soñado durante tus años de encierro? — Preguntó Hans.

— A veces cuando recibía regalos de pretendientes…algunos eran vestidos tan horribles y extravagantes, me gustaba ya sabes…cortarlos, hacerles unos cuantos cambios…

— ¿Negocio de la moda?

— ¿Por qué no?, muchas personas despilfarran mucho más dinero del necesario en ropa, tienes un barco y fácilmente podríamos ir a lugares que se caracterizan por tener textiles de buena calidad, de hecho en mi experiencia como Reina de Arendelle pude obtener una lista sobre posibles proveedores en telas y otras cosas que podrían ser útiles, y tú, rojito estoy segura de que si le dices a cualquier mujer que se vería fantástica con un vestido; sin duda lo compraría.

— Tienes un punto a favor.

— O podríamos intentar aprender a hacer pay de manzana. — Sugirió antes de comerse el último bocado de la rebanada.

— Te comerías todo lo que horneáramos. — Ella abrió la boca con indignación. —, Creo que por el momento lo de los vestidos me agrada más, ambos tenemos conocimientos de administración, economía, yo soy muy bueno tratando con las personas y basándome en los vestidos de hielo que hacías tienes buenas ideas en lo que respecta a diseño de modas, y dicen que en América muchas mujeres enloquecen por la moda Europea, así que… creo que tenemos un buen mercado.

— Tal parece que sí. — Comentó ella. — Otra cosa muy aparte del tema, sé que es algo pronto, pero en navidad quisiera ir a Arendelle a estar con mi familia.

— Comprensible.

— ¿Quieres venir conmigo? — Preguntó ella, sorprendiéndolo. — Una blanca navidad es mejor que una tropical en las Islas del Sur, ¿No lo crees?

— Tú hermana me detesta.

— Tú la detestas, ya están a mano. — Respondió Elsa. — Además, ¿Tienes una mejor opción que pasar navidad conmigo?

— Touché.

**-o-**

Aquella tarde habían desembarcado rumbo a Corona, dejando atrás a la tierra que Elsa había bautizado como "El hogar el mejor pay de manzana"; si, quizá tenía un problema.

El pronóstico del clima había sido bueno, pero había estado incorrecto puesto que aquella noche una fuerte tormenta hacía que las olas golpearan fuertemente, haciendo que el barco se tambaleara violentamente.

Así que siendo presa del miedo, al ver el cómo el agua se filtraba por debajo de la puerta de su camarote decidió abandonarlo e ir en busca de Hans. Elsa caminaba sujetándose de partes del barco y objetos firmes, para que así ninguna ola la arrastrara al océano.

Empezaba a pensar que haber salido de su camarote había sido mala idea, pero para cuando las dudas la invadieron, ella ya estaba más cerca del camarote del pelirrojo que del suyo.

Una fuerte ola la golpeó haciéndola caer al suelo, el agua comenzó a arrastrarla hacía las orillas del barco. — ¡Ayuda! — Gritó mientras inútilmente intentaba aferrarse a algo.

Alguno de los marineros que se encontraba cerca logró verla y alcanzarla a tiempo, ayudándola a ponerse de pie. — ¿Se encuentra bien, señorita? — Preguntó el hombre, Elsa asintió con la cabeza. — No debería estar aquí, póngase a salvo. — Ella volvió a asentir con la cabeza.

A unos cuantos pasos se cruzó con el pelirrojo que al igual que los demás hacían todo lo posible por mantener el barco a flote. — ¡Elsa! — Exclamó al verla, se apresuró a acercarse a ella y abrazarla para que no resbalara.

La llevó hasta su camarote y cerró la puerta tras de ellos. — ¡¿En qué estabas pensando?! — Preguntó Hans. Entonces se percató de que la rubia estaba llorando. — Oye, esta tormenta puede parecer terrible, pero terminará antes de que te des cuenta. — Intentó consolarla. — No es tan grave como parece.

— ¿Lo dices enserio o sólo lo dices para tranquilizarme? — Preguntó ella.

— Un poco de ambas. — Respondió Hans. — Estas empapada, te daré algo para que te cambies, no queremos que te resfríes, ¿O sí? — Buscó alguna camisa grande que ella podría usar de camisón sin problema. — Después ve a la cama e intenta dormir, ¿Ok?

— Quédate conmigo. — Pidió la rubia con voz suplicante. — Si dices que la tormenta no es nada grave, podrías quedarte aquí, ¿Cierto?

— Está bien, me quedaré aquí. — Ella tomó la camisa y camino hasta estar detrás de un biombo para cambiarse.

Una vez que se había puesto la camisa de Hans se metió a la cama mientras miraba con atención al pelirrojo esperando que se acercara. El hombre acercó una silla a la cama para sentarse mientras esperaba a que ella se durmiera. — No me iré a ninguna parte, bonita. Puedes dormir tranquila. — Dijo al notar que ella no cerraba los ojos.

— Ven a la cama. — Pidió ella haciéndose un poco al lado dándole más espacio del suficiente para que él se recostara a su lado.

— Els… no es correcto. — Dijo el pelirrojo.

— No me importa. — Habló con seguridad. — Te necesito, Hans. — El pelirrojo cedió y se metió a la cama, recostándose a su lado más sin tener algún tipo de contacto con ella, pero Elsa no tardó mucho en acurrucarse a su lado, acortando la distancia entre ambos. — Abrázame. — Más que una petición sonó como una orden; a pesar de no ya tener una corona, Elsa de Arendelle seguía siendo toda una Reina.

Hans la rodeó con uno de sus brazos, mientras acariciaba lentamente la espalda de la joven. — Duerme, te prometo que para cuando despiertes ya todo habrá acabado, todo estará bien. — Susurró a su oído.

— En Arendelle, cuando había tormentas muy fuertes…ya sabes, esas en dónde hay fuertes truenos y rayos, Olaf solía ir a mi habitación y hacer algunos de sus muchos chistes malos para distraerme, algunos de ellos eran tan malos que enserio me hacían reír y cuando menos me daba cuenta… la tormenta había terminado. — Le contó ella. — Olaf era una parte de mí, muchas veces sabía que yo no estaba bien…incluso cuando ni siquiera Anna era capaz de darse cuenta.

— Bueno, yo no creo tener esa capacidad, pero prometo que siempre que te sientas triste, vulnerable o simplemente quieras un abrazo… aquí estaré. — Besó su mejilla. — Siempre.

**-o-**

— Escuché que irás a Arendelle. — Comentó una mujer a otra, Elsa no pudo evitar escuchar y al escuchar el nombre de su nación natal prestó atención a la conversación de aquellas desconocidas.

— Oh sí, mi esposo tiene negocios que atender. — Respondió la otra. — Personalmente no me entusiasma demasiado ir, pero una mujer no debe contradecir los deseos y órdenes de su esposo.

— Dicen que la Reina de las Nieves ya no vive allí, nadie sabe dónde está…tal parece que simplemente desapareció. — Dijo la primera para calmar a su amiga. — Ningún invierno eterno te dejará atrapada en Arendelle, tranquila.

— Pero dicen que hay todo un bosque encantado en esas tierras, me aterra el tan sólo hecho de pensar en la clase de peligros que esconde ese bosque…

— Seguramente son simples historias para atraer turistas y mantener a Arendelle interesante, ahora que la Reina de las Nieves no está — Opinó su amiga. —, te podría asegurar de que no hay nada encantado en ese bosque.

Elsa tomó su bolso y salió aquella tienda de telas. Alejándose de aquellas mujeres tratando se disimular la sonrisa en su rostro, le tranquilizaba el hecho de que todos los rumores que se habían esparcido acerca del bosque encantado ahora eran considerados simples historias para niños.

Así el bosque estaría más seguro.

Recorrió las calles de Alasiya hasta llegar al puerto, localizado en la costa del Mar Mediterraneo; una importante ruta comercial. — ¿Encontraste muestras de telas interesantes? — Cuestionó el pelirrojo al ver a su prometida.

— La tienda de telas que visite no tenía materiales adecuados para nuestros diseños, casi todo se limitaba al uso decorativo, cómo cortinas. — Dijo Elsa. —, ¿Seguro de que aquel hombre te recomendó ese lugar?, ¿No te equivocaste de nombre o de reino? — Cuestionó la rubia.

— Habrá que seguir buscando, quizá encontremos un buen proveedor por aquí. — Comentó Hans siendo optimista. — Después zarparemos de nuevo.

— ¿Tan rápido?, pero si recién llegamos. — Se sorprendió Elsa, ya que usualmente permanecían unas semanas en casa lugar que visitaban.

— Bueno, si quieres quedarte unos días podemos hacerlo, pero pensé que preferirías ir a Arendelle. — Elsa abrió la boca con sorpresa, antes de sonreír ampliamente. — ¿Iremos a Arendelle?, Pensé que no querrías volver desde aquel desastre navideño.

— No fue tan malo.

— Incendiaste el árbol de navidad. — Le recordó ella.

— Fue un accidente que no hubiese pasado si tu hermana no hubiera empezado a gritarme. — Dijo Hans. — Ella me empujó y yo tenía una vela encendida… la cual pasó muy cerca del árbol…

— Bueno, pensé que jamás querrías volver a ir, que si alguna vez yo quería ir a visitar a Anna, Kristoff y a mi sobrino, tendría que ir yo sola. — Habló Elsa.

— En realidad, creo que deberíamos darles la noticia de nuestro compromiso en persona. — Dijo Hans. — Sé que tu hermana me odiará más de lo que ya lo hace.

— Algún día se llevarán bien.

— No cuentes con ello, bonita.

— Hans, han pasado casi dos años desde que nos fuimos juntos de Arendelle, Anna tendrá que aceptarlo algún día y tu deberás aprender a tolerar a mi hermana, después de todo, serán familia.

— Sí, esa es la única desventaja de casarme contigo.

— ¡Hey!


	16. Chapter 16

Los ojos de Elsa estaban atentos al paisaje que se observaba a la distancia, estaban a punto de llegar a Arendelle y si bien, a Hans no le emocionaba del todo volver a ver a la que pronto se convertiría en su cuñada.

Elsa por su parte estaba más que emocionada por ver a su hermana, cuñado y pequeño sobrino, a pesar de que sabía que aquella visita probablemente terminaría en una discusión entre su hermana y su prometido.

— ¿Cómo crees que Anna se tome la noticia de que vamos a casarnos? — Preguntó ella, a pesar de ya tener una idea clara de que es lo que pasaría.

— ¿Quieres que te diga lo que de verdad creo o algo que te tranquilice? — Cuestionó él ganándose una mirada de reproche por parte de ella. — No le agrado a tu hermana, Elsa. Probablemente sea la persona que grite "Yo me opongo" en la boda… ¿Considerarías no invitarla?

— ¡Hans! — Exclamó ella a manera de regaño. — Es mi hermana, la quiero y vamos a invitarla a la boda…además si no lo hacemos nos lo echará en cara el resto de nuestras vidas. — Comentó ella y el pelirrojo aceptó que ella tenía razón en eso último. — ¿Enserio no hay ni una posibilidad de que ustedes puedan llevarse bien algún día?

— ¿Pretendes que tu hermana y yo seamos algo así como mejores amigos?, porque eso jamás pasará, bonita. — Le respondió él. — Y sabes que he intentado arreglar mis diferencias con ella, lo he intentado por ti, pero Anna sigue molesta por lo que hice hace años… sé que fue algo…

— ¿Horrible?, ¿Malvado?, ¿Digno de un villano de cuento de hadas? — Empezó a mencionar con el único fin de irritarlo.

— Quizá, pero fue hace años. — Dijo Hans. — Además el hecho de que tu hermanita insiste en culparme de muchas cosas, me dice que ella ya ni siquiera está enojada por lo que le hice, sólo busca excusas para seguir odiándome.

— Y tú le facilitas el hacerlo a veces. — Opinó ella.

— ¿De qué lado estas? — Preguntó él.

— De ninguno, cariño. — Contestó ella. — Su "enemistad" es algo sin sentido ni fundamentos sólidos, simplemente insisten en odiarse porque ambos son ridículamente orgullosos como para darse una oportunidad de conocerse el uno al otro. — Opinó.

— Sólo la veré una vez al año, cada navidad. — Mencionó él, creyendo que no valía la pena intentar arreglar sus diferencias con la Reina de Arendelle.

— Prefiero no arriesgarme que en lugar de incendiar un árbol, sea todo Arendelle el que arda en llamas.

— ¿Al menos has tenido esta conversación con Anna o sólo me pides a mí que ponga de mi parte?

— Claro que le he pedido que se tranquilice y acepte nuestra relación, pero ya sabes lo necia que puede llegar a ser. — Contestó ella. — La quiero mucho, pero reconozco que quizá es algo… inmadura y controladora en ciertos aspectos. — Fue bajando el volumen de su voz gradualmente al decir eso último. — Así que te pido a ti que seas paciente, que intentes tolerarla, como tú dices sólo conviviremos una vez al año todos juntos y preferiría disfrutar de ese tiempo en lugar de estar preocupándome de mantenerlos alejados el uno del otro para que no provoquen una catástrofe, creo que eres lo suficientemente maduro como para comportarte.

— Lo dice la persona que armó tremendo escándalo en las islas del sur. — Le recordó.

— Yo no incendie nada.

— No, pero creo que algunos de mis hermanos jamás podrán olvidar lo que dijiste…

— ¡Prometiste jamás mencionarlo! — Lo interrumpió. — Finjamos que jamás ocurrió, así como yo también finjo que aquel asunto del pastel no pasó.

— Quizá deberíamos preocuparnos por el hecho de que las visitas familiares no terminan bien.

— Agradece que son pocas reuniones. — Dijo ella. — Yo personalmente agradezco que no tengamos que ir a todos los cumpleaños de tus parientes, eso sería casi como vivir en las islas del sur y no, gracias.

— Ni siquiera yo querría ir a todos los cumpleaños de mis familiares. Que después de la boda serán nuestros familiares. — Comentó remarcando la palabra "Nuestros". — Lamento el hecho de que tanto mi lado de la familia como el tuyo sean tan terribles.

— Yo tengo que soportar a 12 hermanos tuyos en pascua, tu puedes soportar a mi hermana en navidad. — Rió. — Por cierto, aún no hemos discutido algunos detalles de la boda, ¿Dónde vamos a casarnos?

— Pensé que querrías que fuese en Arendelle, así tu hermana no tendría que dejar el reino y nos evitaríamos que toda mi familia se presentase.

— Lo de que Anna se oponga a nuestra boda es algo más que una probabilidad, así que… creo que no quisiera casarme en un lugar en donde ella tenga la autoridad para evitarlo a toda costa.

— Entonces admites que tu hermana está loca.

— Admito que muchas veces no conoce los límites, pero no está loca. — Hans alzó una de sus cejas. — No está loca. — Insistió. — SI lo estuviera no la hubiera dejado a cargo de Arendelle, además el reino sigue en pie así que yo lo llamaría un completo éxito. — Se cruzó de brazos con orgullo.

— Yo no cantaría victoria. — Comentó el pelirrojo — Anna aún podría destruir Arendelle, hay mucho tiempo por delante.

— Anna no es tan testaruda e impulsiva como antes, ¿De acuerdo? Ha madurado. — Intentó defender a su hermana. Hans no compartía el mismo pensamiento. — Además es la Reina de Arendelle y no puedes hacer nada para cambiar eso, por favor no me digas que esas locas ideas y ambiciones de convertirte en Rey han vuelto, porque no sé si pueda soportar al viejo Hans.

— Sigo pensando que tú eras una mejor Reina de lo que Anna podría llegar a ser. — Comentó el pelirrojo.

— Si vas a sugerir que reclame un trono al cuál renuncié voluntariamente… pierdes tu tiempo, cariño. — Dijo ella. — Además, tenemos planes ¿O no? — Le recordó. — Eso sin mencionar que si yo volviera a ser Reina de Arendelle, al desposarme tu serías mi Rey… y eso nos forzaría a vivir en Arendelle, entonces digamos que no convivirías con Anna solamente una vez al año, sino todos los días.

— Decidido, ¿Quién quiere gobernar un reino de todas formas? — Dijo Hans haciendo reír a su prometida. — América nos espera, bonita. Una corona no es algo por lo que valga la pena renunciar a todos nuestros sueños y planes.

**-o-**

Kristoff los recibió en el muelle, Elsa y el Rey de Arendelle no ocultaron su felicidad al momento del reencuentro. — ¿Qué tal todo en…dónde estaban? — Preguntó Kristoff.

— Bueno hemos estado en varios lugares estos meses. — Respondió Elsa. — Todo ha ido bien, cada lugar que hemos visitado tiene su propio encanto y me he divertido mucho conociéndolos, pero se siente bien estar en Arendelle de nuevo.

— Debo admitir que a Anna y a mí nos tomó por sorpresa el que nos visitaran. — Comentó el rubio.

— ¿Una tía no puede visitar a su pequeño sobrinito? — Preguntó la mujer.

— Sí, pero aun así fue inesperado.

— Bueno, también quería verlos para darles una noticia…

-o-

— ¡Felicidades! — Exclamó la Reina de Arendelle dejando anonadados a todos.

— ¿Disculpa?, ¿Acaso dijiste…? — Preguntó Hans confundido.

— He dicho, felicidades. — Repitió Anna. — ¿Qué? — Preguntó al ver que todos la veían atentamente. — ¿Acaso esperaban que enloqueciera y me opusiera a su matrimonio? — Cuestionó sintiéndose un poco ofendida.

— Sí, eso es justo lo que creímos que pasaría. — Respondió el pelirrojo.

— Siendo honesta, Anna. — Habló Elsa. — Tú dijiste en más de una ocasión que no aprobabas nuestra relación y que te negabas rotundamente a aceptarlo, eso sin mencionar que en las pocas visitas que hemos hecho…

— Acepto que mis acciones han sido…cuestionables, pero — Suspiró. — no quiero perder a mi hermana por una discusión que ya he perdido antes de tenerla, tampoco quiero que todas las veces que nos veamos terminen en desastre, no nos vemos tan seguido como para desperdiciar esos momentos, ¿No creen? — Mencionó Anna.

— ¿Segura de que eres Anna y no una persona que la ha suplantado? — Preguntó Hans aun sin creer lo que escuchaba.

— No lo compliques, cabeza de zanahoria. — Dijo la Reina con seriedad. — No me agradas, pero mi hermana te ama y no tengo voz ni voto en ello, nadie decide de quien se enamora, así que si Elsa quiere casarse contigo, yo no soy nadie para impedirlo…

— ¿Cómo sé que esto no es una trampa para arruinar la boda a último momento?

— ¡Hans! — Lo reprendió Elsa.

— Tranquila, Els. — Dijo su hermana. — No lo culpo por pensar eso y apuesto a que tú también lo crees aunque sea un poco, pero cómo dije, no quiero perderte y arruinar tú boda o impedirla tan sólo provocaría eso que tanto quiero evitar, sigo pensando que Hans es una mala opción como esposo, así como también persiste mi amenaza de romperte algo más que tu nariz si lastimas a mi hermana.

— Wow. — Expresó Elsa. — Esto es… inesperado, pero en un buen sentido. — La rubia había pasado mucho tiempo preparando las palabras que le diría a Anna cuando ella se opusiera a su compromiso, pero ni en uno de los cientos de escenarios que se imaginó en su mente, Anna reaccionaba de manera positiva, no tenía palabras.

— Bueno… cambiando de tema. — Habló la pelirroja notando lo incomodo del momento. — ¿Qué tal el negocio?

— Excelente, nuestra boutique en Inglaterra tiene un gran éxito, hemos estado viajando en busca de nuevos proveedores para unos diseños que tenemos en mente... —Habló Elsa.

— En realidad ella es la de los diseños, yo no tengo tan buenas ideas en cuanto a vestidos como ella. — Interrumpió Hans, haciéndola sonrojarse debido a que le entusiasmaba que la considerasen talentosa. — Disculpa, te he interrumpido.

— No te preocupes. — Dijo su prometida. — Como decía, nuestra tienda en Inglaterra tiene grandes ventas, personas de todo el mundo la visitan y estos meses hemos realizado algunas exportaciones a América y…sobre eso…

— Decidimos abrir una de nuestras boutiques en América.

— ¿Se mudarán al nuevo mundo? — Cuestionó Kristoff.

— Sí, bueno tenemos a estar un tiempo allá mientras abrimos la tienda, ponemos todo en orden, pero seguiremos viajando a Inglaterra, a Francia, y por supuesto vendremos a visitarlos en navidad…

— Eso espero o yo misma iré hasta América y los traeré a rastras, ¿Entendido? — Bromeó Anna.

**-o-**

Elsa arrullaba al pequeño Príncipe Kristian mientras le cantaba una canción de cuna que alguna vez su madre le cantó a ella. — Te ves linda cargando a ese bebé. — Comentó Hans quién la había estado observando por unos cuantos segundos. La rubia le sonrió con dulzura.

— ¿Quieres cargarlo? — Preguntó ella, él negó con la cabeza.

— Preferiría no arriesgarme a dejarlo caer y ganarme el odio de Anna…otra vez, recién parece tolerarme.

— No vas a dejarlo caer, te enseñaré como hacerlo. — Insistió ella. — Además, tendrás que practicar para cuando tengamos a los nuestros, ¿No lo crees?

— Entonces… ¿Si quieres hijos? — Preguntó el pelirrojo.

— Claro… ¿Tú no? — Cuestionó ella con algo de nervios.

— Me encantaría, es solo que pensé que tú tendrías dudas con respecto a ese tema. — Comentó Hans.

— Antes… cuando no sabía de dónde venían mis poderes y… era la Reina, sabía que tendría que tener un hijo para darle a Arendelle un heredero, pero me aterraba la posibilidad de que ese bebé naciera con poderes como los míos…

— Elsa. — Dijo Hans acariciando la espalda de la mujer. — Estoy segura de que de haber sido el caso, sabrías que hacer. Tú ya controlabas tus poderes y sabías que el amor descongela…

— Es lindo que creas eso, cariño. — Dijo ella. —, ahora que mis poderes han desaparecido, estoy más tranquila con la idea de tener hijos y si hay alguien con quien quisiera tenerlos…es contigo, Hans. Claro que eso será en un futuro un poco lejano, no te estoy diciendo que empezamos a intentarlo en cuanto nos casemos.

— Estoy seguro de que serás una excelente madre, pero debo confesar que la parte de los intentos me resulta…emocionante. — Comentó en tono sugerente.

— ¡Hans! — Exclamó Elsa escandalizada. — ¿Qué cosas dices?

— Solo diré que espero con ansias nuestra noche de bodas. — Respondió él ganándose una mirada con algo de desaprobación de su parte. — ¿Qué sucede, bonita?, ¿Acaso te molesta el hecho de que habrá que esperar? Porque de ser así, estoy dispuesto a hacer el sacrificio de adelantarla…

— Eres incorregible, Westergard. — Comentó ella. — lamento informarte que tendrás que esperar, cariño. No está abierto a discusión.

— ¿No podré hacerla cambiar de opinión, señorita?

— No hay manera en que puedas convencerme de hacer tal cosa, así que ni siquiera lo intentes, cielo. — Dijo ella.

— Ya que estamos aquí, ¿Querrías ir a visitar a Honeymaren? — Propuso Hans.

— ¿Ir al bosque encantado? — Cuestionó ella. — ¿Crees que Yelana se alegre de verme? — Preguntó riendo.

— Pides demasiado, bonita. — Le contestó el pelirrojo. — Pero a algunos Northuldra podría alegrarles verte, también debes admitir que irritar a Yelana podría ser considerado algo divertido.

— No he vuelto a poner un pie en el bosque encantado desde que salimos de allí. — Dijo Elsa.

— Sé que aún te duele pensar en Olaf…y que el bosque encantado te trae recuerdos de lo que ocurrió.

— Le prometí a Honeymaren que iría a visitarla, desde que me fui tan sólo le he escrito pero no me he sentido preparada para volver al bosque, además de que un lugar en el cual puedes quedar atrapado por una niebla mágica no suena como el destino turístico soñado.

— Bueno, podría traer a Honeymaren hasta acá… — Sugirió Hans haciendo que ella sonriera ilusionada.

— ¿Harías eso por mí? — Cuestionó Elsa.

— Te sorprendería saber la clase de cosas de las que sería capaz de hacer por ti. — Respondió el pelirrojo.

— Tan sólo prométeme que no harás alguna tontería que te deje atrapado en el bosque encantado. — Bromeó Elsa.

— No me preocuparía, si llagara a pasar eso, conozco a cierta personita que iría a salvarme.

— No tientes a la suerte, cariño. — Comentó para ver la reacción en su rostro.

**-0-**

— Y ese es Arendelle. — Dijo Elsa apuntando al horizonte mientras cargaba a la pequeña Solveig. — Es un lugar muy bonito y lleno de sorpresas.

— ¡Papi! — Exclamó la pequeña al ver al pelirrojo acercarse a ellos cargando a Anders.

— ¿Cambiamos? — Preguntó el pelirrojo, Elsa asintió y entonces fue Hans quien sostenía a Solveig mientras que ella cargaba a Anders. — ¿Entusiasmada por llegar?, apuesto a que Anna está esperándonos en el muelle porque está ansiosa por conocer a estos pequeñines

— Y nos reclamará por habernos perdido las dos últimas navidades. — Comentó Elsa.

— En nuestra defensa en una de esas navidades estabas embarazada y ella tampoco ha ido a visitarnos, ¿O sí? — Intentó poner las cosas de su lado.

— Espero que este tan ilusionada por conocer a los mellizos que no recuerde el asunto de las navidades. — Dijo ella.

— Al menos sólo tienes una hermana de la cuál preocuparnos.

— Y al menos tu familia es tan grande como para haberse percatado de nuestra ausencia en las pascuas y ciertamente no creo que les importe. — Comentó Elsa.

— Concuerdo contigo, pero al menos la mayoría de ellos ya no son unos idiotas y nuestra relación como hermanos ha mejorado. — Dijo Hans. — Y estoy seguro de que algunos se alegrarán muchísimo de conocer a Anders y Solveig, pero otros tan sólo tendrán una crisis al saber que habrá más niños corriendo por el palacio y haciendo toda clase de desastres.

— Creo que de pronto me entusiasma ir a las Islas del Sur. — Comentó ella.

Llegaron al muelle muy pronto, tal y cómo lo habían previsto Anna estaba esperándolos en el muelle junto con Kristoff y Kristian. — ¿Esos son mis sobrinos? ¡Al fin los conozco! — Exclamó Anna haciendo notar de forma "discreta" su disgusto debido a la larga ausencia de su hermana y cuñado.

— Nos hubiese encantado que nos visitases, pensé que al recibir la noticia del nacimiento de los mellizos, su Majestad nos honraría con su visita. — Comentó Hans en un tono pasivo agresivo.

— Mis deberes en Arendelle me impiden estar fuera por mucho tiempo. — Respondió Anna con la misma agresividad.

— Comprendo, a nosotros también nos han mantenido bastante ocupados nuestros deberes…

— De acuerdo, detendré esto ahora. ¬— Intervino Elsa. — No quiero volver a esa etapa en la que ustedes pasaban todo el tiempo discutiendo por cosas sin sentido.

— Apoyo a Elsa en esto. — Dijo Kristoff. — No hay que desperdiciar el poco tiempo que podemos pasar juntos en familia peleando.

Ambos pelirrojos cedieron y se dirigieron al palacio en completa tranquilidad.

Afuera había comenzado a nevar y Kristian sujetando la mano de Kristoff lo hizo acompañarlo hasta afuera para jugar en la nieve, mientras que Anna se encontraba demasiado concentrada en mimar a su sobrina. — Ambos son tan adorables. — Comentó la Reina. — Quizá hasta me los quede a los dos. — Bromeó.

— No hay que perder a los niños de vista. — Le susurró Hans al oído a su esposa, Elsa sólo puso los ojos en blanco.

— Tranquilo Hansy, no lo decía enserio. — Habló Anna antes de volver a centrar toda su atención en Solveig. — ¿Quién es la niña más adorable y hermosa de todo el mundo?, Tú lo eres. — La pequeña rió. Después la pelirroja volteo a mirar a su hermana. — Sé que me meteré en graves problemas cuando esta pequeña tenga una hermanita y deba decirles a ambas que son las niñas más bonitas del mundo…

Elsa casi se ahoga con el té al escuchar la palabra "hermanita", provocando la risa de su esposo. — Oh Anna, pasará un largo tiempo antes de que tu hermana vuelva a querer embarazarse. — Comentó Hans. — Casi pierde la cabeza cuando se enteró que no sólo estaba embarazada de un bebé, sino de dos.

— Amo a los Andy y a Sol, pero vaya que es… agotador, desde que nacieron ambos hemos estado algo ocupados cuidándolos y hemos dispuesto de poco tiempo libre o para trabajar. — Dijo ella. —, por suerte el negocio es sólido y está bien establecido, también nos turnamos para cuidar de estos pequeñines, y si bien disfruto de la maternidad, no puedo esperar a que sean un poco más independientes y poder descansar un poco.

— Te comprendo, con Kristian, Kristoff y yo estábamos tan… Wow, creo que enloquecimos en más de una ocasión y sólo era un bebé, pero por suerte teníamos la ayuda de Gerda, de la niñera… quizá deberían considerar contratar a una niñera.

— En realidad ambos decidimos no hacerlo, aunque te mentiría si te dijera que no lo hemos considerado, pero nos conocemos a nosotros mismos y no queremos ser la clase de padres que se enfoca más en el trabajo que en los niños. — Dijo Elsa. — yo siento que estando concentrados únicamente en el trabajo, tanto Hans como yo perderíamos la noción del tiempo y bueno… — Suspiró. — Así estamos bien por ahora.

— Los admiro por ello, enserio… yo no sé si podría. — Dijo Anna. — Cambiando de tema, ¿Qué tal la vida sin poderes, Els?, ¿No extrañas crear nevadas?

— Siendo honesta a veces olvido que ya no los tengo. — Respondió Elsa. — Y créeme que si los he extrañado… principalmente en días calurosos.

— Al menos has venido a Arendelle justo en época de nevadas. — Elsa asintió. — ¿Les gustaría dar un paseo en trineo mañana?

— Nos encantaría, Anna. — Habló Hans. — Pero tendrá que ser después, hemos hecho planes para ir al bosque encantado.

— Más les vale no quedarse atrapados allí porque no les perdonaré que se pierdan otra navidad. — Advirtió la pelirroja.

**-o-**

El bosque encantado seguía siendo impresionante y les tranquilizó el ver que ninguna niebla mágica los había vuelto a capturar, ambos caminaron con cuidado por la zona, teniendo precaución para no caer puesto que cargaban en brazos a sus hijos.

Ambos vieron el como un rastro de fuego se avecinaba hacía ellos. — La lagartija pirómana debería encontrar una manera más sutil de anunciar su presencia. — Comentó Hans.

— ¿Si recuerdas su nombre, cierto Hans? — Preguntó ella. — Y es una…

— Salamandra, lo sé. — Dijo Hans. — Lo has repetido muchas veces.

— Sin embargo insistes en decirle lagartija, no querrás que tus hijos confundan los nombres de los animales, ¿O si, cariño? — Dijo Elsa, luego sus ojos buscaron a la pequeña salamandra. — ¡Bruni! — Exclamó ella, la salamandra la miró confundida al ver que cargaba a un pequeño niño en brazos, se trepó por el árbol más cercano para observar mejor. — Él es Anders, Andy él es Bruni. — Los presentó la rubia. — Y ella es Solveig. — Dijo mirando a la pequeña niña que Hans sostenía. Pronto una ráfaga de viento los rodeó. — ¡Gale! También me alegra verte. — Dijo ella.

— Miren quién decidió aparecer por aquí. — Escuchó una voz a sus espaldas.

— ¡Honeymaren! — Exclamó Elsa, la mujer Northuldra caminó con prisa hasta finalizar su trayecto con un abrazo.

— Miren a este par de linduras, llegué a pensar que jamás los conocería. — Dijo Honeymaren. — Así como también creí que cierta persona jamás volverías a poner un pie en el bosque. — Se refirió a Elsa. — Quizá debamos provocar que la niebla vuelva a aprisionarnos aquí e ir en busca de una nueva aventura, esta vez todos juntos.

— No lo digas ni en broma. — Dijo la rubia.

— Descuida, yo tampoco quiero que eso pase, además si eso vuelve a ocurrir contigo aquí…entonces Yelana sí que te culpará por ello. — Bromeó Honeymaren.

— ¿La anciana sigue a cargo? Me impresiona que siga con vida, pero ya sabes lo que dicen… Hierba mala nunca muere. — Susurró al oído de Elsa, quien le dio un ligero pisotón para que cuidara sus palabras.

**-o-**

Elsa se acercó a la playa, quedando frente al mar oscuro…aún le faltaba alguien por visitar. Si bien el bosque completo se encontraba cubierto de nieve, el mar oscuro seguía tal y como lo recordaba, las olas embravecidas impedían que siquiera un trozo de hielo se formase sobre él.

— ¡Nokk! — Lo llamó. En lugar de que el corcel de agua apareciera una gran ola la golpeó dejándola empapada y al instante empezó a temblar de frío. — ¡De acuerdo, lo merezco! — Aceptó ella. — Ha pasado mucho tiempo, perdón por no haber venido antes. El caballo se presentó frente a ella y nuevamente fue empapada por obra de Nokk. — ¿Te divierte hace eso, cierto? — El caballo relinchó. Elsa por su parte se frotó los brazos en un inútil intento de dejar de temblar de frío. — Me veo en la penosa necesidad de recordarte que ya no tengo poderes de hielo y sí que puede darme una pulmonía, amigo. — Una vez más una ola impactó contra ella. — Ya entendí, debí haber venido antes, pero para ser justos yo sé que también puedes llegar al fiordo de Arendelle y jamás te vi por allí las veces que vine. — Se cruzó de brazos ignorando el hecho de que estaba empapada por unos cuantos segundos. Nokk relinchó molesto, ella desvió la mirada fingiéndose ofendida. — Me alegra verte, pero de haber sabido que terminarías empapándome hubiera venido en verano. — Comentó ella. — Creo que regresaré al campamento Northuldra para secarme y no morir congelada, pero te veré luego y te presentaré a dos personitas muy especiales…

**-o-**

Los cuatro se habían alejado un poco del campamento Northuldra para jugar en la nieve un poco, Hans y Elsa construían un muñeco de nieve mientras cargaban a los niños; lo cual lo complicaba un poco.

Hans se sentó en la nieve y Elsa colocó a los niños en brazos del pelirrojo antes de dirigirse a darle los últimos detalles al muñeco de nieve el cuál había quedado tal y como ella recordaba a su amiguito de nieve.

— Hola soy Olaf y… — Empezó a hablar Elsa imitando la voz del muñeco mientras movía los bracitos de madera.

— ¡Me encantan los abrazos! — Finalizó Olaf sobresaltando a todos.

— ¡¿Qué demonios?! — Exclamó el pelirrojo.

— Deberías cuidar tu lenguaje en frente de los… ¿Niños? — Dijo Olaf notando de pronto la presencia de los pequeños. — ¿De qué me perdí? — Cuestionó confundido.

— ¿Olaf? — Preguntó Elsa sin salir de su asombro. — ¿De verdad eres tú? — El pequeño muñeco de nieve se miró a si mismo analizándose cuidadosamente.

— Eso creo, ¿Quién más podría ser? — Preguntó Olaf con inocencia. — Quienes están diferentes son ustedes, creo que Hans parece estar un poco más cerca de la edad de Yelana. — Susurró, mas no en voz suficientemente baja.

— ¡Hey! — Se quejó el pelirrojo.

— Pero… ¿Cómo es que estas aquí? — Preguntó ella, convencida de que aquello era una clase de sueño o alucinación, quizá si había muerto congelada después de su reencuentro con Nokk después de todo…

— El bosque y los espíritus decidieron traerme de vuelta. — Explicó el muñeco. — Y por lo que veo…se tomaron su tiempo en tomar una decisión, ¿Quiénes son ellos?, ¿Son alguna clase de Snowies? — Preguntó el muñeco de nieve mirando a Solveig y Anders.

— Olaf, te presento a mis hijos. — Olaf abrió la boca sorprendido. — Ella es Solveig y él es Anders. — Dijo Elsa. — Creo que hay mucho de lo que hablar y debemos ponernos al día.

— Yo también tengo algo nuevo que mostrar. — Dijo Olaf, Elsa lo miró confundida y entonces el muñequito alzó una de sus manos y de ella salió un copo de nieve.

— Pero… ¿Cómo? — Preguntó Elsa.

— Soy el nuevo espíritu del hielo, creo que los espíritus se debatían entre un chico llamado Jack y yo, pero al parecer creen que un poder así es demasiada responsabilidad para un humano…

— Un muñeco de nieve es más digno que tú, ¿Quién lo diría? — Bromeó Hans.

— Arrójale una bola de nieve por mí, amiguito. — Dijo Elsa a Olaf.


End file.
